Princess Minnie and the Pauper
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Tuan Putri Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun yang miskin. Pairing : KyuMin/GS/CHAP 17-FINAL CHAP.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, dll (temukan sendiri di dalam cerita).

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mmmpphhh…." Suara desahan tertahan seorang namja membuat yeoja dihadapannya makin gemas dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sebenarnya namja itu sudah gerah dengan ciuman ini. Namun sang yeoja justru semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada leher sang namja, membuat namja itu makin tak bisa menjauhkan wajahnya barang sesenti pun. Tak lupa tangannya mengacak-acak rambut halus namja itu dengan gemas. Sang namja hanya bisa pasrah. Sebenarnya ia punya cukup tenaga, namun ia tak punya kuasa melawan sedikitpun. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang 'terperangkap' di dalam sebuah mobil mewah. Untung saja sejuknya AC mobil dapat sedikit mendinginkan panas yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Untung pula di sekitarnya sepi. Jadi, 'kegiatan' mereka tidak akan ketauan.

'Grrrr….grrrr….gggrrrr….' suara HP yang bergetar tiba-tiba akhirnya menghentikan ciuman panas kedua manusia itu. Sang namja pun akhirnya berani mendorong tubuh sang yeoja untuk menjauh darinya. Yeoja itu langsung memasang tampang masam.

"Dua jam mu sudah habis," sahut sang namja sambil menyeka bibirnya yang basah. Ia juga membetulkan rambut serta kemeja seragamnya yang kusut gara-gara ikut 'digrepe-grepe' yeoja yang bersamanya ini.

"Aaa….Kyuuu….apa dua jam secepat itu?" tanyanya sebal dengan nada manja. "Bagaimana kalau tambah setengah jam lagi?"

"Maaf, aku kan sudah bilang hanya bisa dua jam. Cepatlah, aku ada keperluan yang harus kukerjakan," kata namja itu sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan kirinya seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Hufff…." Dengus sang yeoja. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke telapak tangan namja itu. "Kau sangat manis Kyu…. Apakah minggu depan kau ada waktu kosong?"

Namja itu tersenyum simpul menerima uang dari sang yeoja. "Bukankah sudah kubilang ini yang pertama dan terakhir?" jawabnya sambil melihat sekilas jumlah uang yang diterimanya. "Eh? Ini sepertinya kelebihan." Ia hendak menyerahkan kelebihan uang yang diterimanya kepada si yeoja, namun yeoja itu buru-buru menolaknya.

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Gomawo sudah menemaniku ya. Pokoknya lain kali kau harus sediakan waktu untukku."

Kali ini namja itu tidak membalas ucapan sang yeoja. Ia buru-buru keluar dari mobil yeoja itu. "Gomawo," katanya sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang masih memegang uang dari yeoja itu. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menjauh dari mobil silver mewah milik sang yeoja.

"Menyedihkan…..," ucapnya pelan sambil terus berjalan menjauh. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerima yeoja tua-aneh seperti dia?" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Aish…. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tak bisa menolak uang." Ia menyimpan uang dalam tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Aigoo, ya sudahlah yang penting aku dapat uang tambahan," serunya senang.

.

SM High School

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan malas. Bukan karena kelasnya ada di paling ujung koridor sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berjalan ke sana. Namun ini karena setiap kali ia berjalan menuju kelasnya entah mengapa ia merasa berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapnya. Ada yang menatapnya kagum, ada juga yang benci. Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan keduanya. Bisa membayangkan kan betapa anehnya jika berada pada kondisi seperti ini?

'Brug.'

"Aww," pekik Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahunya yang baru saja SENGAJA disenggol keras oleh seseorang.

"Mian. Tak sengaja," balas singkat namja tinggi berotot dengan tatapan mencibir. Namja itu cuek dan melanjutkan jalannya. Itu sunbae tingkat XII, Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Kejadian seperti ini juga sudah sering ia alami. Tiba-tiba didorong, dipukul, dijegal… Ah mungkin mereka berbuat begini karena merasa….. tersaingi?

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari sunbae yang 'tidak sengaja' menyenggolnya tadi. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan jalannya.

"Pagi Kyuhyunnie….semoga hari ini hari yang menyenangkan yaaa…" Suara cempreng seorang yeoja langsung menyambutnya begitu ia tinggal beberapa meter dari kelasnya, sukses sekali membuatnya BeTe, padahal ini masih pagi dan sekolah baru saja akan dimulai.

"Kamsahamnida. Annyeonghasseyo Victoria sunbae." Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk menyapanya. Setelah itu buru-buru berjalan melewatinya. Yeoja itu langsung mem-blok jalannya secepat kilat.

"Tunggu," sahut yeoja yang dipanggil 'Victoria' itu. "Tak perlu seformal itu." Victoria mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Jam istirahat nanti di taman belakang,_ara_?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Arasseoyo,"jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Mendadak beberapa yeoja yang memperhatikannya terheran-heran sambil menutup mulut tak percaya. 'Omo, Kyu tersenyum…' bisik pelan mereka dengan kagum. Namun ada juga yang langsung menggosip. 'Aigoo… Kyu mencoba merayu Victoria sunbae lagi'. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar gosip murahan tersebut. Halow, apa kalian tidak punya mata? Siapa yang merayu siapa?

Victoria ikut tersenyum senang. Bukan hanya karena mendapat balasan senyuman manis dari Kyu tapi juga karena hari ini adalah 'hari'nya. Hari di mana seharian (eh seharian?), ya bukan seharian juga sih, pokoknya hari ini adalah harinya bisa berduaan bersama Kyu. Ia berjalan berbalik menuju ke kelasnya dengan hati senang.

"Wookie sudah deh, sebenarnya kamu itu suka denganku tidak sih? Kau naksir Kyu?" Kata seorang namja dengan nada sebal sambil menyenggol yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie.

"Sebentar Sungie chagi… tampang tersenyum Kyu benar-benar manisss….." Wookie masih terpesona dengan Kyu. Namja yang dipanggil 'Sungie' langsung menarik Wookie menuju ke kelas mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menahan geli mendengar pasangan nyentrik Yesung-Wookie. Mereka teman sekelasnya. Kyuhyun sempat memperhatikan Wookie yang ditarik-tarik Yesung sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

"Sampai kapan, sih, Kyu berhenti menggoda yeoja-yeoja kaya?" Kali ini Kyuhyun langsung mendengus pelan ketika mendengar gosip murahan lagi. 'Hah! Lebih baik aku buru-buru ke kelas,' batinnya dalam hati.

"Aish, PR-ku." Tiba-tiba ia juga teringat PR fisika yang belum dikerjakannya. Ia langsung mempercepat jalannya.

Kelas Kyuhyun sudah ramai. Seperti biasa, teman-temannya tak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk ngobrol atau bergosip. Kelas ini hanya hening jika ada seonsaengnim di dalamnya. Kyuhyun menaruh tas di kursinya, mengambil buku fisikanya kemudian berbalik ke meja di belakangnya.

"Seohyun-ssi, boleh pinjam soal PR fisika kemarin? Lembar soalku hilang." *nb: Kyu cuma pinjem SOAL, bukan minta JAWABAN, ok?*

Cewek berkacamata tebal yang diajaknya bicara hanya bisa melongo.

"Seohyun-ssi?" panggil Kyu sekali lagi karena sepertinya temannya yang satu ini pikirannya masih entah di mana.

Belum ada jawaban. Seohyun masih melongo. Terpaksa Kyu memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara agak keras. "Seohyun-ssi?"

"Aaa…." Seohyun malah jadi salah tingkah ketika matanya bertautan dengan mata bening Kyuhyun. Ia pura-pura membetulkan kacamatanya, tapi yang terjadi justru kacamata-nya jadi melorot. Ketika kali ini ia benar-benar mau membetulkan kacamata-nya, tangannya yang lain justru menyenggol tempat pensilnya. Alhasil, isi kotak pensilnya jadi berhamburan di lantai. Beberapa anak yang melihatnya jadi tertawa. Kyuhyun melengos melihatnya.

"Se…sebentar…." Seohyun mengacuhkan tempat pensilnya yang jatuh. Ia buru-buru mencari lembar soal PR fisika yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun.

"Ini." Tangannya sedikit bergetar mengulurkan kertas soal, sedangkan wajahnya menunduk, tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Kyu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus kesal di dalam hati 'yeoja aneh'. Namun ia tetap tersenyum mengambil kertas soal dari Seohyun. Ia buru-buru membalikkan badannya ke depan dan menyalin soal PR itu di bukunya. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika tak sengaja matanya membaca goresan kecil Seohyun di pojokkan kertas soal.

'Kyu ^ ^ Cute ^ ^'

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

.

"Kau lama sekali…" Yeoja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menekuk wajahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang ke arahnya.

"Mianheyo…. Seongsaengnim menyuruhku membawa buku-bukunya ke ruang guru."

"Si centil Cinderella itu?"

"Kau tidak boleh mengatai seonsaengnim, Sunbae." Kyuhyun telah menempatkan diri duduk di depan yeoja itu.

"Aish…waktuku kan jadi berkurang," sahutnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Bab apa yang perlu kujelaskan?" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan bolpen dari saku celananya.

"Aigoo….kenapa kau selalu serius sekali? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku sudah membawa kimbab untukmu." Victoria tersenyum lebar mengeluarkan kotak bekal 'bling-bling' miliknya.

"Eh? Tapi tugasku kan mengajarimu?" Tolak Kyuhyun.

"No…no...no…" Victoria menggeleng sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Tugasmu itu menuruti kata-kataku."

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Kau melupakan satu hal, sunbae. Kita masih di sekolah. Kau masih ingat aturanku kan?"

Victoria menekuk mukanya. Aturan namja itu benar-benar menyusahkannya. Intinya, jika masih di sekolah, mereka harus tetap bersikap layaknya senior dan junior, tak ada acara makan bersama, jalan bersama, gandengan, dll-dll, pokoknya hanya bisa belajar bersama. "_Ara….ara_…" Vic menyimpan kembali kotak bekalnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia kini mengeluarkan buku paket matematikanya dengan tampang kesal. 'bruk' Ia menjatuhkan bukunya dengan suara keras. "Aku belum paham semua isi buku ini. Kenapa sih isinya angka semua?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng pelan. "Makanya tugasku mengajarimu, sunbae." Ia telah siap dengan bolpennya. Eits, mengajari sunbae-nya? Ah ini sih bukan masalah. Otak jenius Kyuhyun mampu melahap soal anak tingkat XII sekalipun.

"Aish… bisa tidak, sih kau tidak seformal ini Kyuhyunnie?" Victoria membuka buku matematikanya dan berhenti di bagian yang sedang dipelajari di kelasnya.

"Kita masih di seko….." Belum selesai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Victoria sudah menyela.

"Aish, aku sudah tau, KYUHYUN-SSI." Ia menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Ajari aku bagian ini."

Kyuhyun mengambil buku matematika itu, menunduk dan membacanya sebentar. Yeoja yang duduk di depannya itu hanya bisa mengamatinya dengan gemas. Kyu benar-benar manis walaupun hanya memandang rambutnya. Ia pun tersenyum penuh arti. 'Lihat saja pulang sekolah nanti.'

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. 'Victoria Sunbae selalu sukses membuatku kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia minta belajar bersama di taman sekolah seperti ini? Apa dia tau setelah ini akan muncul gosip-gosip tak enak?'

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung melihat Victoria yang sedang bertopang dagu memperhatikannya. "Sunbae, jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu." Dan Victoria justru tertawa senang melihat tampang kesal Kyuhyun.

.

'Teeeet…' Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi juga. Kyuhyun membereskan bukunya, mampir sebentar ke lokernya sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke tempat parkir. Namun baru sampai di ujung koridor ia sudah bertemu si yeoja pirang. Uh, yeoja itu lagi-lagi menyambutnya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali….?"

"Mianhae sunbae. Bel pulang kan baru bunyi lima menit yang lalu, dan aku butuh waktu untuk jalan. Lagipula,_timer_-nya juga belum kujalankan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan." Victoria berjalan di depan sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Annyeong, Vic." Seorang yeoja tinggi semampai menyapa Victoria. Ia sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Victoria. "Eh, Kyu…. kau….. memberikan les ke Vic hari ini?" lanjutnya.

"Owww Mimi! Iya, hari ini aku ada les dengan Kyu," jawab Victoria dengan senyum penuh arti kepada temannya yang teridentifikasi bernama Zhoumi tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ada sunbae-nya ikut menyapa. "Mimi sunbae!" Ia membungkuk memberi salam. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menyapa akrab Mimi membuat Victoria kesal. Ia buru-buru menggandeng tangan namja itu.

Mimi melirik ke arah Kyu sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu kembali menoleh ke arah Victoria. "Belajar baik-baik ya, Vic!" sahut Mimi dengan nada sedikit kesal. Pasalnya ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Victoria dan Kyuhyun. 'Belajar? Heh? Yang benar saja?'

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 2 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

Sebelumnya….

"Belajar baik-baik ya, Vic!" sahut Mimi dengan nada sedikit kesal. Pasalnya ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Victoria dan Kyuhyun. 'Belajar? Heh? Yang benar saja?'

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Victoria dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan mobil Victoria. Setelah Victoria menyalakan mesin dan keduanya telah memasang sabuk pengaman, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya, memencet-mencet tombolnya sekilas.

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku tau kau dekat dengan Mimi. Tapi kau tak boleh akrab dengannya saat di depanku."

"Mianheyo," ucap Kyuhyun. Vic mendengus pelan. "Sudah, lupakan saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, waktunya dimulai dari sekarang. Oke?"

Victoria melenguh. "Oh satu lagi, aku sungguh benci handphone-mu itu Kyu. Kau sudah mengganti nada alarm-nya dengan suara yang enggak membuat telingaku pecah kan?"

"Maafkan aku. Terpaksa harus kusetel dengan volume paling keras supaya kejadian dulu tidak terulang."

"Berhentilah bicara formal." Victoria sudah mulai menginjak gas.

"Hmm…. Kalau begitu waktunya kita mulai dari sekarang….., hmmm… _Noona_?" Kyuhyun memencet tombol start di HP-nya.

**.**

Di rumah Victoria

"Jangan peluk terlalu kencang, Noona. Aku tak bisa memotong dagingnya."

Victoria memonyongan bibirnya kecewa sambil melonggarkan pelukannya ke pinggang Kyu. "Kau tidak menurutiku Kyu."

"Aigoo, kau mau memperlambatku memasak?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Victoria. Mata beningnya sukses menghipnotis yeoja itu.

"Ara…ara… cepat selesaikan masakannya." Victoria tidak lagi memeluk Kyu dari belakang. Kini ia berdiri di samping Kyu sembari salah satu tangannya yang memegang pundak Kyuhyun. "_Garlic_-nya jangan banyak-banyak, Kyu, aku bukan vampir. Dagingnya dimasak sampai matang tapi jangan sampai gosong. Garamnya seperempat sendok teh saja. Jangan pakai _black pepper_. Jangan sampai berminyak juga, Kyu, nanti aku bisa gemuk. Terus kalau sudah jadi, kejunya yang banyak yaaa….. (*Kyu disuruh masak apa sih sama Vic?*)

"Iya noonaaa…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada manis, padahal di dalam hatinya ia sedikit mencela. 'What? Tidak mau gendut? Kenapa kejunya minta banyak?'

15 menit kemudian….

"Tadaaa…. Spaghetti carbonara ala Kyu sudah jadi…" Kyuhyun menaruh sepiring spagethi carbonara di meja makan. (*o…masak spaghetii carbonara toh…*)

Victoria yang sudah siap duduk manis di depan meja makan terlihat puas dengan hasil masakan Kyu. "Sepertinya enak. Suapi aku….," ucapnya bersemangat.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil garpu dan menyuapkan spaghetii ke Victoria. "Gimana? Enak? Enak?"

Victoria mengangguk. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi, tanda meminta suapan berikutnya. Dalam sekejap, sudah hampir separuh piring spaghetii habis. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memunyungkan mulutnya melihat piring yang hampir kosong. 'yeoja ini benar-benar tak memberiku makan…'

"Kau mau Kyu?" tawar Victoria ketika melihat tatapan 'ingin ikut makan' milik Kyu. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lapar berat langsung mengangguk senang. Ia langsung mengambil garpu lain yang sedari tadi menganggur di meja.

"Eits!" Victoria menyingkirkan tangan Kyu yang siap menggarpu (?) spaghetii. "Siapa menyuruhmu makan pakai garpu, Kyu?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun bingung. "Lalu pakai apa? Tangan?" Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membuat Victoria gemas. Yeoja itu segera mengambil sehelai (?) spaghetii lalu menahan ujungnya di mulutnya sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan terjulur. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah spaghetii yang terjulur.

'Ah….kau menyuruhku makan ala peppero game itu?' Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak bodoh. Ia mengerti maksud Victoria. Ia menaruh ujung spagethii yang terjulur di mulutnya kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai memakan spagethii yang terjulur tersebut. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Victoria hingga akhirnya spagethii tersebut hampir sampai ke ujung satunya lagi yang berada di…

CUP….

Kedua bibir itu akhirnya bersentuhan. Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Vic. Sedangkan Vic membalasnya dengan sedikit nafsu. Ia bahkan merangkul leher Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun mau menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ia tak mau berhenti sekarang. Kyu yang mengerti maksud Vic akhirnya melanjutkan melumat bibir itu dengan lembut.

Victoria POV

Hmm…rasanya hangat sekali. Kyuhyunku memang tampan, manis, dan menggemaskan. Ah, jangan lupakan otak encernya dan kemampuannya yang serba bisa itu. Benar-benar _perfect_.

Hanya saja…..

Apakah hanya dengan uang aku bisa dekat denganmu, Kyu? Apa hanya dengan uang aku bisa menyentuh, memeluk, menciummu? Apa benar kau tak bisa membuka hatimu? Hey, bagaimanapun aku ini cantik dan kaya. Aku juga tidak bodoh.

Aku masih menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Aku juga sangat menikmati aroma dan hangat tubuh Kyu. Jika seandainya sekarang ini kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, au pasti akan menjadi yeoja paling bahagia di dunia. Tapi? Ah, boro-boro cinta, rasa suka saja mungkin hanya ada di satu pihak. Aku harus sadar aku hanya bisa memilikimu untuk sementara. Dan beberapa saat lagi mungkin waktunya sudah berakhir. Dan jika waktu itu berakhir, maka namja ini akan berubah 180 derajat, kembali ke sifat aslinya yang dingin.

Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura. Kau hanya membutuhkan uang. 'Aigoo Victoria, kau sudah tau semuanya, tapi mengapa kau tetap menyukai namja ini? Dasar babo!' batinku. 'Ah, lupakan saja. Memikirkan itu membuatku pusing.'

Vic POV end

"Ayo ke kamarku!" Victoria telah melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya. Kini ia menggandeng Kyuhyun ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamarnya.

"Noona….aku masih lapar….," sungut Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dia bisa kenyang hanya dengan makan sehelai spaghetii? Namun Victoria tetap menggeret Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Begitu sampai, ia mendorong Kyu supaya duduk di ranjangnya, kemudian tangannya dengan lincah melepaskan jas dan dasi yang masih melekat di seragam namja itu. Ia juga mengeluarkan bagian bawah kemeja seragam Kyu yang sampai saat ini masih rapi. Tangannya kemudian beralih ke kancing kemeja seragam Kyuhyun. Ia telah membuka kancing pertama dan kedua seragam namja itu.

"Noona….," seru Kyuhyun. Ketika ia hendak membuka kancing ketiga, tangan Kyu menghentikannya.

Victoria tersenyum. "Hanya bercanda Kyunnie… Kau terlihat lebih keren dengan seragam acak-acakan dan kancing atas terbuka begini. Victoria menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Vic kemudian naik ke atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia mengatur dua bantal saling bersebelahan.

"Ayo tidur Kyunnie…." Ia menepuk-nepuk bantal empuknya.

"Umm." Perlahan Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke kasur Vic. Ia berbaring di atas bantal yang ditepuk-tepuk Victoria. Sedangkan Vic bukannya berbaring di sebelahnya ia justru meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Kyu sambil memeluk pinggang Kyu serta menyenderkan kepalanya di badannya. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aku ngantuk, ingin tidur. Tidurkan aku, ya." Vic mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Eh? Kau tidak mau ngobrol?" tanya Kyu heran. Biasanya Vic menyuruhnya mengobrol hingga tenggorokkannya kering. Yup mengobrol tentang apa saja, bisa tentang sekolah, kegiatan sehari-harinya, atau gosip yang sedang hot. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun kan jenius, dia nyambung diajak ngobrol apa saja.

Vic menggerakan kepalanya, menggeleng pelan di atas lengan Kyuhyun. "Besok ada banyak ulangan. Aku mau tidur saja biar nanti malam bisa belajar."

"Ooo…." Kyuhyun hanya ber 'Ooo….' Namun di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia lega juga tak perlu berbusa-busa ngobrol dengan Vic.

"Ini kan karenamu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau cuma kosong hari ini? Kapan kau punya waktu kosong di akhir pekan?

"Akhir pekan, ya?" tanya Kyu sekali lagi."Akhir pekanku selalu penuh, Noona. Mungkin, tiga bulan lagi?"

Victoria terbangun sebentar. "Lama sekali Kyu. Sebenarnya tiap akhir pekan kau dengan siapa, sih?"

"Itu rahasia." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Victoria, menyuruhnya tidur lagi. Victoria kembali meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Kyu dengan wajah murung. Sebenarnya ia bisa menebak dengan siapa Kyu menghabiskan akhir pekannya. 'Tiga bulan lagi? Aish…itu kan jadwalnya tim cheerleader Mimi bertanding ke luar kota.'

"Baik, kalau begitu catat namaku di akhir pekanmu yang kosong."

"Kau tidak mau mencocokkan dengan jadwalmu dulu? Bukankah terkadang orang tuamu pulang di akhir pekan? Kalau pada harinya kau tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa ganti hari dan kau harus tetap bayar lho."

"Tidak masalah Kyunnie…."

"Baiklah, kucatat." Kyuhyun mengetikkan sesuatu di HPnya.

"Ah iya!" Victoria mengagetkan Kyuhyun. "Setel alarm-mu dengan mode getar. Aku tak mau tidurku terganggu."

"Araseo." Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun meletakkan HPnya di sebelah bantal.

"Aku mau tidur Kyu. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan? Dan jangan pulang sebelum waktunya habis. Uangnya bisa diambil di laci meja belajarku. Ada di dalam amplop bling-bling (*Vic sukanya bling-bling mulu*).

"Araseo." Kyuhyun mulai mengelus-elus kepala Vic.

"Kyu," lagi-lagi Victoria bergerak-gerak.

"Wae? Tidak bisa tidur, Noona?" tanya Kyu. Victoria menggeleng. Saat ini ia merasa sangat nyaman sehingga ia yakin dalam waktu semenit ia bisa tertidur. Tapi tentu saja sebelum itu ia tak mau melupakan sesuatu. Ia sudah membayar untuk ini.

CUP!

Victoria mengadahkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Kyu membalasnya dengan ciuman lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang Vic. Anak ini sepertinya tidak bisa membalas dengan ciuman yang 'lebih'. Tapi Vic suka ini. Ia justru lebih suka dan nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut dibanding lumatan kasar.

"Selamat tidur, Noona." Kyuhyun kembali mengelus kepala Vic. Sesekali ia membelai wajah yeoja itu. Victoria merasa nyaman dan hangat. Benar dugaannya, hanya dalam sekejap, ia sudah tertidur.

"Noona, sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jawaban. 'Sepertinya sudah,' jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun merilekskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk ini. Kasur ini benar-benar nyaman… Beda sekali dengan kasur di apartemennya. Eh kasur? Boro-boro ada kasur. Dia kan tidur di lantai pakai futon. Aaah… punya banyak uang memang menyenangkan. Eh, menyenangkan? Hmm….

Kyuhyun sendiri hampir tertidur pulas di kasur nyaman ini ketika tiba-tiba HP nya bergetar. Alarm nya menyala, waktunya sudah habis rupanya. Ia mengangkat kepala Victoria dengan pelan dan membaringkannya ke bantal di sebelahnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Sunbaenim." Kyuhyun perlahan turun dari ranjang. Ia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya, memasang dasinya, memasukkan kemejanya, dan memakai jasnya sehingga sekarang ia rapi kembali.

**.**

"Kibummie, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada sosok yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Sosok itu begitu menyedihan dengan banyak alat medis menempel di tubuhnya.

"Hyu-u-ung?" balas sosok itu lemah.

"Kau merasa baikkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ia mengelus pelan tangan dongsaeng-nya itu. Sosok yang sedang terbaring itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah." Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Keadaan dongsaeng-nya sepertinya semakin hari semakin membaik. Namun, apakah ia mampu menyembuhkan dongsaeng-nya itu sampai benar-benar pulih? Biaya perawatan Kibum mulai empat bulan yang lalu saja masih dalam proses mencicil. Apabila dalam dua bulan ia tak dapat melunasinya, maka Kibum terpaksa harus keluar rumah sakit. Keluar rumah sakit berarti dongsaeng-nya tak mendapat perawatan lagi dan itu berarti kemungkinan besar Kibum meninggal. Bagaimanapun, hidup Kibum sekarang ini benar-benar mengandalkan peralatan medis dan obat-obatan.

'Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mampu mendapatkan uang itu. Kibum sudah berjuang mati-matian sampai sekarang. Ia sudah dioperasi dan tinggal menunggu pulih. Aku tak boleh putus asa!' Kyuhyun memberi semangatr kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengenggam tangan Kibum sambil berkata pelan, "Kau akan segera pulih Kibummie…."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar rawat Kibum. Sekarang sudah waktunya ia bekerja paruh waktu, menjadi penjaga mini market 24 jam. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan pikiran penuh.

'Enam bulan lagi ya? Dokter bilang paling cepat waktu pemulihan Kibum adalah enam bulan. Itu berarti…' Otaknya kini sibuk berhitung biaya yang harus dikeluarkan.

Hei, sebenarnya Kibum sakit apa?

Hmm, sebenarnya Kibum adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan beruntun maut dua tahun lalu. Kecelakaan ini turut menewaskan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Appa, eomma, dan Kibum waktu itu dalam perjalanan menuju luar kota. Bus yang mereka tumpangi melaju mulus-mulus saja, jalanan juga ramai lancar. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja mobil di depan bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti mendadak, membuat bus kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak pembatas jalan lalu terjun ke bawah. Padahal waktu itu bus sedang di fly over. Artinya, bus itu terjun dari fly over *bayangin sendiri deh*.

Selain bus itu, rupanya ada belasan mobil lain serta motor yang ikut dalam kejadian itu. Jangan lupakan juga ada beberapa pejalan kaki tak berdosa yang ikut menjadi korban. Bunyi rem berdecit memekakkan telinga, sedetik kemudian mobil-mobil dan motor-motor saling bersenggolan, menabrak satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian api berkobar di sekitar tempat kejadian. Saking mengerikannya kejadian itu, banyak korban yang tewas di tempat. Ada beberapa korban yang selamat namun akhirnya hanya dapat bertahan beberapa hari karena luka parah. Kibum adalah satu-satunya korban yang masih hidup hingga sekarang. Memang sebuah keajaiban Kibum masih bisa selamat, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya luka dan organ dalamnya ikut luka-luka.

Luka yang diderita begitu serius hingga membuat Kibum koma selama enam bulan. Kepalanya terbentur keras, tubuhnya terhimpit diantara rangka tertusuk pecahan kaca, tulang punggung, tangan, dan kakinya patah. Sebenarnya dokter sudah menyarankan agar nyawa Kibum direlakan saja. Namun Kyuhyun tak tega. Sekarang ini hanya Kibum lah yang ia miliki. Apalagi ketika di tengah-tengah koma-nya, Kibum sempat mengigau 'Hyung, selamatkan aku.' Kyuhyun merasa itu adalah permintaan Kibum yang harus ia penuhi.

Dengan cara apapun Kyuhyun memohon agar dokter mau menyelamatkan Kibum. Ia juga meminta pemerintah membiayai pengobatan Kibum. Akhirnya usahanya berbuah hasil. Pemerintah mau membiayai Kibum, walaupun hanya sampai tahap operasi saja. Setelah semua proses operasi yang dibutuhkan selesai, Kyuhyun harus mencari dana sendiri. Akhirnya empat bulan yang lalu, seluruh proses operasi yang dibutuhkan Kibum selesai. Kyuhyun sempat kebingungan bagaimana ia harus membayar biaya perawatan Kibum selanjutnya. Namun lagi-lagi sebuah peristiwa memunculkan semangatnya untuk tidak putus asa. Kondisi Kibum menunjukkan peningkatan yang pesat. Ia bahkan sudah bisa membuka matanya, menggerakkan tangan kakinya, serta dapat berbicara sepatah dua patah kata. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ini adalah pesan dari Kibum agar Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan perjuangan Kibum untuk bertahan hidup menjadi sia-sia.

Mulai dari sinilah Kyuhyun harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Perekonomian keluarga mereka sebelumnya sebenarnya juga pas-pas an. Tapi kedua orang tuanya masih mampu membiayai hidup tanpa membuat kedua anaknya bekerja. Untungnya, biaya sekolah Kyuhyun dan Kibum berasal dari beasiswa. Bersyukur saja anak-anaknya pintar, jadi mereka tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk sekolah.

"Semuanya 5000 won," Kyuhyun menghitung total belanjaan seorang pelanggan di mini market 24 jam tempat ia bekerja. "Ooaaah…benar-benar lelah..…. Kerja part time memang tak bisa menghasilkan banyak uang." Kyuhyun menguap kemudian menggerak-gerakkan badannya seperti orang senam pagi untuk mengurangi rasa ngantuk. Namun ia tak boleh tertidur. Shift jaganya baru berakhir subuh besok.

**.**

**.**

Note : Sori… Minnie belum muncul di chap ini. Minnie itu baru akan muncul di chap 4. Tapi setelah itu bakal full KyuMin, kok. Jadi, sabar saja, ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 3 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

**CHAPTER 3**

Akhirnya….hari Sabtu datang juga. Itu artinya, hari ini dan besok sekolah libur! Namun sepertinya kata 'libur' itu tak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Malam minggu panjang ini lagi-lagi harus dihabiskan dengan sunbae-nya, sunbae yang paling populer di SM high school. Sunbae yang tinggi, cantik, kaya, dan pintar.

Yup, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan rumah Zhoumi atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Mimi. Ia memandang lama bel di samping pagar tinggi rumah mewah keluarga Mimi. Mimi memang anak yang beruntung. Sudah super duper kaya, pintar, cantik pula. Banyak namja yang suka dengan Mimi. Namun semuanya ditolak.

Mimi hanya menyukai satu orang: Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu. Seperti yeoja lainnya, baginya, Kyuhyun telah sukses menghipnotis dirinya pada pandangan pertama. Namun sayangnya namja itu tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Mimi. Kyuhyun masih polos dan cuek dengan yang namanya yeojachingu. Ia pun menolak Mimi ketika Mimi berani menyatakan perasaannya.

Mimi tak menyerah saat itu. Ia mencoba terus mencoba mendekati adik kelasnya itu. Namun sepertinya hati Kyuhyun memang seperti batu jika berurusan dengan yeoja. Ia bahkan tak tertarik ketika Mimi berdandan cantik atau bahkan memakai seragam ketat dengan rok mini. Mimi mulai menyerah. Ia pun mencoba pacaran dengan seorang namja yang juga teman sekelasnya.

Namun siapapun tak akan pernah tau keadaan yang akan datang. Ketika Kyuhyun mulai direpotkan dengan masalah finansial, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri meminjam uang pada Mimi.

_Flashback_

"Mimi Sunbae…ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengajak Mimi bicara 4 mata. "Emmm…. Sebenarnya…..emmm….sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan. Dongsaeng-ku dirawat di rumah sakit dan membutuhkan biaya yang besar," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Jika seandainya kondisinya tak semepet ini, ia tentu tak akan mau meminjam uang.

"Ah, dongsaeng-mu yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu? Bukannya pemerintah akan menanggungnya?" sahut Mimi sambil menyembunyikan groginya. Bagaimanapun ia senang sekali Kyu mengajaknya bicara. Gestur namja itu, suaranya, tatapan matanya, semuanya, semuanya benar-benar membuatnya terpesona.

"Memang benar. Tapi itu hanya sampai operasi selesai saja. Untuk tahap pemulihan, mereka tidak memberikan dana lagi. Rumah sakit sudah bersedia memberikan keringanan biaya. Tapi….. tetap saja biaya yang dibutuhkan banyak sekali. Apakah kau bisa membantuku, Sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. "Aku akan mengganti uangmu secepat yang aku bisa. Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tak akan membawa kabur uangmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Mimi berpikir sejenak saat itu. Ia memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan jawabannya.

"Kau bahkan tak perlu mengganti uangku, Kyu. Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan kerja kerasmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Bekerjalah untukku."

Kyuhyun senang mendengar jawaban Mimi. Mimi tidak marah dan sepertinya justru memberi lampu hijau untuknya. "Apa yang harus kukerjakan? Apakah kau punya pekerjaan untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat dan mata berbinar. Kerja apapun asal dia bisa melakukannya, akan dilakoninya.

Sebenarnya saat ini dia juga sedang kesulitan mencari kerja _part time_. Siapa sih yang mau memberikan pekerjaan kepada anak SMA? Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu jenius dan bisa mengerjakan apa saja. Para majikan tidak mau ambil resiko memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur.

"Menemaniku ngobrol, jalan-jalan, belanja, mengajari pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti….lalu….."

"Hanya itu?" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Mimi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia masih polos dan tak memikirkan apa-apa saat itu. 'Apa, sih yang ada di otak Mimi sunbae? Aneh-aneh saja…' gumamnya dalam hati.

Mimi terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menyanggupi tawarannya. Namun ia mengangguk, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Umm, yah… hal-hal seperti itu lah."

"Baiklah!" jawab Kyu senang. 'Apa susahnya hanya menemani sunbae-nya ngobrol, jalan-jalan, belanja, mengajarinya pelajaran…..,' pikirnya saat itu.

Mimi tersenyum senang. Ia tak menyangka Kyu akan dengan cepat meng-iya-kan perkataannya.

_Flash back end_

'Ting tong….' Kyuhyun akhirnya memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian pintu pagar terbuka otomatis.

"Kau datang Kyu….!" Mimi langsung menggandeng Kyuhyun dan selalu sukses membuat namja itu teringat dengan kejadian di masa lalunya. Yup, kejadian ini sama seperti hari pertama ketika ia berkerja untuk Mimi.

_Flash back again_

"Kau sudah datang Kyu…." Mimi langsung menggelayut di lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget dan tidak biasa langsung menarik tangannya kasar, membuat Mimi sedikit tersinggung.

Kejadian lainnya….

"Aku kurang paham bagian ini, Kyu. Aku tidak masuk sekolah seminggu kemarin. Eomma dan appa mengajak jalan-jalan keliling Eropa. Keliling Eropa kan butuh waktu lama, Kyu, padahal libur sekolah cuma dua minggu."

Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati mendengar cerita Mimi. 'Kau ingin membuat kupingku panas karena iri?` Bisa-bisanya si Mimi ini masih bisa bercerita keliling Eropa di saat dirinya sedang dikejar-kejar berbagai macam tagihan. Pfiuh, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa menahan cibirannya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata lembut. "Baiklah akan kucoba membantumu."

Melihat senyum Kyu membuat Mimi lagi-lagi terhipnotis. Kebetulan dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyu. Ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, seperti sedang ingin bermanja-manja. Kyuhyun jadi kaget ada sesuatu yang menempel di bahunya. Ia segera menjauhkan kepala Mimi yang 'menempel' itu. Mimi sebal. Sekarang namja itu bahkan memandangnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Apa kau tidak bisa meminjamkan bahu mu?"

"A….aku…." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. "Ah, kau kan hanya menyuruhku mengajarimu, Sunbae", jawabnya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain untuk menolak.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku menyuruhmu untuk meminjamkan bahumu juga," ucap Mimi tak mau kalah.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun bingung mendengar jawaban Mimi. Dasar pikirannya yang saat itu sedang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tagihan, di otaknya pun hanya terpikirkan uang, uang, dan uang. Secara tak sadar ia langsung menimpali, "Kalau begitu kau harus membayarku untuk hal ini."

"Baik," sahut Mimi langsung. "Aku juga akan membayar untuk yang ini juga….." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

_Flash back end_

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Mimi kini telah berada di dalam rumah Mimi yang luaaaaas sekali. Begini deh nasib tinggal di rumah besar tapi hanya dengan seorang supir, dan dua orang pembantu. Rumah ini terasa sepi. Orang tua Mimi memang sering ke luar negeri mengurus bisnis mereka.

"Ayo mulai masak, Kyu. Aku sudah lapar…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia membuka kulkas di dapur melihat bahan apa yang bisa dimasaknya. Heran deh, kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu suka sekali menyuruhnya masak? Mereka sering mengawali acara kencan dengan menyuruh Kyu memasak. Hmm….sebenarnya ada yang bilang sih kalau yeoja itu sangat terpesona dengan namja yang bisa masak. Kalau Victoria sih bilang dia suka melihat postur Kyuhyun ketika masak. Kalau alasan Mimi sih entahlah…

"Bagaimana kalau masa Galbi?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat cukup banyak daging di kulkas Mimi.

"Oke. Apapun oke. Apa yang harus kubantu?" Mimi sudah siap dengan apron-nya. Di tangannya juga sudah ada pisau. *untuk nusuk Kyu….(becanda…)*

'Aish…Mimi sunbae biasanya cuma bantu ngeributin dan bikin kacau dapur….' Gumam Kyu dalam hati. "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk manis saja, chagi?" ucapnya dengan sopan supaya yeoja itu tidak tersinggung.

Mimi memunyungan mulutnya tanda protes. Tak lupa ia menyodorkan pisaunya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung buru-buru menyodorkan wortel kepada Mimi. "Iya…iya… kau potong-potong wortel deh."

Mereka berdua sibuk memasak mesra sekali seperti sepasang kekasih. Mimi memotong-motong wortel sambil menyender di bahu Kyuhyun, membuat potongan wortelnya enggak karuan, bahkan membuat jarinya hampir teriris.

"Pacar nona Mimi memang keren ya. Sudah ganteng, pinter masak lagi." Bisik dua bibi yang bekerja di tempat Mimi. Mereka rupanya sedang mengintip majikannya.

"Aaah…. kenyaaaaaang….," seru Mimi ketika ia sudah sukses menghabiskan dua piring nasi.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai, Kyu?" tanya Mimi sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Kyu yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

Kyu menggeleng. "Kenapa kau cepat sekali makannya, chagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau makan cepat-cepat bisa bikin cepat lapar?" Kyuhyun mempercepat makannya, terpaksa. Bagaimana lagi, ia tak mau diperhatikan semakin intens oleh Mimi.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia juga telah menghabisan segelas air putih. "Okay, aku selesai, chagi. Kau ingin apa lagi setelah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Horeeee Kyu sudah selesai makan. Sekarang, ayo kita main!" seru Mimi.

**.**

Di dalam kamar Mimi…

"Chagi, ini kan masih level yang kemarin. Jadi, seminggu ini belum ada kemajuan?"tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa game Diner Dash kesukaan Mimi masih berkutat di level yang sama.

Mimi mengangguk. "Kalah melulu Kyu. Tolong tamatkan level ini ya….." Ia memasang wajah memelas sambil menyodorkan Tab-nya.

"Aigoo…. Sini aku yang main." Kyuhyun mengambil alih Tab milik Mimi dan sibuk memainkan jarinya. Mimi memandang tampang serius Kyu dengan puas. Namja itu tampak sangat manis dari samping. Hanya dalam sekali main, level itu pun langsung tamat.

"Waaa…hebat Kyu!" Mimi memeluk Kyuhyun."Sekarang yang Angry Birds, ya. Aku _stuck _melulu di level ini nih." Mimi tampak mengutak atik tabletnya sebelum menyerahkannya lagi kepada Kyu. Sekarang di layarnya muncul si burung merah angry birds yang siap ditembak ke arah babi-babi. Lagi-lagi hanya dalam sekali main level itu langsung tamat. Mimi bertepuk tangan senang.

Waktu-waktu berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol sambil belajar (note: bukan belajar sambil ngobrol lho, pasalnya kegiatan belajarnya cuma 30%, sisanya ngobrol). Tentu saja dilakoni dengan gaya seperti sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun berbaring di paha Mimi dan Mimi yang mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang nama ilmiah mikroba. Kadang mereka juga bermain tebak-tebakkan. Siapa yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan harus jadi kuda, memijat lawannya, membuatkan jus, atau memberi sebuah ciuman (hukuman kesukaan Mimi). Seperti sekarang, mereka berdua juga tampak bermain tebak-tebakkan.

"Tet tot, jawabanmu salah, Kyu," ucap Mimi senang. Saat ini, setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk bermain tebak-tebakkan, akhirnya jawaban Kyuhyun salah juga. Mimi sudah sebal ketika ia sudah 3 kali menjawab salah. Ia harus membuatkan ramen, membuatkan jus, dan memijit Kyu. Aigoo…itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja bukan? Untuk menghindari waktu berharganya bersama Kyu yang bisa terbuang sia-sia, Mimi sendiri bertekad menghentikan sesi tebak-tebakkan kali ini ketika Kyu salah menjawab.

"Tak mungkin! Jawabanku benar, chagi." Kyuhyun tak percaya jawabannya salah.

Mimi menggeleng. "Lihat saja sendiri jika tak percaya." Mimi menyodorkan buku paket biologi-nya. Kyuhyun melihatnya kemudian memunyungkan mulutnya. Ia tak percaya jawabannya benar-benar salah.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku minta ciumanku," seru Mimi senang. Ia sudah menantikannya. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Mimi dan memegangi pipi yeoja itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jantung Mimi berdegup kencang ketika merasakan hangat napas Kyu yang semakin dekat.

'Deg deg deg'

"Aigoo aigoo! Aku berubah pikiran!" Mimi tiba-tiba saja menarik dirinya menjauh. Ia mencoba mengatur napas dulu. "Kali ini aku akan mengajarimu teknik ciuman yang lain. Kau harus cepat mempelajarinya ya!" Mimi terkikik senang. Ia ganti memegang wajah Kyu dengan kedua tangannya sekaligus mendekatkan wajahnya. Nah, kalau begini posisinya begini, Mimi jadi tak begitu jantungan.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit cemas. "Jangan aneh-aneh, chagi."

"Ara," jawab Mimi sambil gantian mendekat, memperpendek jarak mereka.

"Kau harus memberikanku waktu bernapas."

Mimi mengangguk. "Um".

"Jangan memelukku terlalu kuat sehingga aku tak bisa mengambil napas."

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Mimi kesal. Namun ia sadar namja di depannya ini terlihat khawatir. Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali mengajari Kyuhyun ciuman. Aish siapa suruh namja itu terlalu polos? Dia bahkan berpikir jika ciuman di bibir itu hanya bagi yang sudah menikah saja. Sejak saat itu Mimi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajari Kyuhyun hal-hal yang lebih…... dewasa?

CUP!

Bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya singkat sebagai ciuman pembuka. Setelah itu lidah Mimi menjilat bibir atas Kyuhyun beberapa kali sebelum kemudian melumat dan menghisapnya. Setelah selesai dengan bibir atas, barulah ia pindah ke menjilat bibir bawah dan melumatnya. Begitu seterusnya. Bunyi kecipak mulai terdengar ketika lumatan Mimi mulai agak kasar. Tak lupa Mimi juga memeluk erat tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk mencegah namja itu tiba-tiba kabur.

"Eungh…."Kyuhyun tampaknya mulai tak nyaman. Ia mulai meronta ketika merasakan lidah Mimi mau memaksa masuk ke mulutnya. Rasanya sungguh aneh dan tak nyaman. Ia takut Mimi akan berbuat lebih ekstrim lagi. Hey, sudah beberapa kali dirinya harus mengontrol Mimi yang hampir lepas kontrol. Sepolos-polosnya dirinya, ia masih tau kegiatan rating M. Gadis itu pernah menggesekkan dadanya dan bahkan nekat meletakkan tangan Kyu di dadanya yang seksi itu. Ya ampun…, untungnya Kyu bukan namja mesum yang mengambil kesempatan di tengah kesempitan.

"Chagi…," ucap Kyu di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia juga akhirnya mendorong Mimi sehingga ia lepas juga dari dekapan yeoja itu. "Wae?" tanya Mimi sebal karena aktivitasnya tiba-tiba dihentikan.

"Aku hampir tak bisa bernapas lagi," sahut Kyu buru-buru menarik napas panjang. Mimi langsung cemberut. "Lain kali aku akan mengajarkan caranya mengatur napas.

**.**

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. "Ah, sudah waktunya gag show kesukaanku mulai. Ayo nonton." Mimi buru-buru menyalakan TV plasma 40 inchi-nya. Kemudian ia pun duduk manis di sofa empuk tak jauh dari TV-nya.

"Kyuu…." Panggilnya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bermain internet. "Ayo nonton…."

"Sebentar chagi." Tak lama Kyuhyun sudah muncul dan ikut duduk di samping Mimi. Mimi langsung memeluk pinggang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun selama menonton.

Dua jam kemudian acara gag show itu selesai. Mimi terlihat menguap. Sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk. "Kau menginap kan Kyu?" tanyanya masih sambil memeluk dan menyender di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ne." Namja itu mengangguk.

Mimi seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku punya sesuatu." Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang piyama berwarna senada.

"Yey! _Couple_ piyama! Satu untuku, satu untukmu. Pakailah!" Mimi menyerahkan salah satu piyama yang berukuran lebih besar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Mimi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menerima piyama itu dari tangan Mimi. Ia buru-buru berjalan ke arah kamar mandi ketika melihat yeoja itu mulai membuka resleting celana pendek-nya. (nb: Kamar Mimi tuh luas dan ada kamar mandi di dalamnya).

"Wae?" tanya Mimi ketika melihat Kyu yang buru-buru kabur. "Ganti di sini saja. Aku juga mau ganti di sini," ucap Mimi sambil menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun melotot sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Jangan bercanda chagi." Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Mimi melanjutkan acara mengganti pakaiannya. Yeoja itu memang tidak terbiasa ganti di kamar mandi. Kyu pernah terkejut setengah mati melihat Mimi yang dengan cueknya ganti baju di depannya ketika ia pertama kali menginap di tempat Mimi. Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya ia yang selalu kabur dulu ketika Mimi mau ganti baju.

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Mimi kini sudah berada di ranjang yang sama, dengan 'kostum' senada. Masing-masing sudah berbaring, memeluk guling, dan berbalut selimut. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar capek dan mengantuk. Ia menguap lebar. Dari kemarin, jika dihitung-hitung, ia hanya tidur 4 jam. Kemarin dia kerja hingga subuh. Lalu sempat pulang dan istirahat sebentar, kemudian harus cabut lagi ke rumah Mimi dan menemaninya seharian. Mana besok seharian dia harus kerja lagi pula. Ugh…badan ini rasanya ingin segera diistirahatkan.

Dan Kyu paling senang dengan ranjang empuk-besar milik Mimi. Berbaring di sini rasanya bisa membuat semua pegalnya hilang. Mimi juga punya bantal kesehatan yang membuat tidurnya nyenyaaaak sekali.

"Kyuuu?" panggil Mimi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyu yang tampaknya sudah tidur. Mimi bangun dan terduduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya. "Aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi, eotokhe?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun langsung kaget. Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi dia sudah siap bermimpi… 'Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku main Diner Dash atau Angry Birds lagi,' batinnya dalam hati. 'Atau menyuruhku memasak lagi? Huaaa…. Bagaimana ini?' batin Kyu panik. Pasalnya, tidak jarang Mimi menyuruhnya begadang karena yeoja itu tidak bisa tidur.

"Kyu…. bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" tanya Mimi tiba-tiba, mengagetkan pikiran Kyuhyun yang sedang mengawang-awang.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 4 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

Sebelumnya…

"Kyuuu?" panggil Mimi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyu yang tampaknya sudah tidur. Mimi bangun dan terduduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya. "Aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi, eotokhe?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun langsung kaget. Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi dia sudah siap bermimpi… 'Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku main Diner Dash atau Angry Birds lagi,' batinnya dalam hati. 'Atau menyuruhku memasak lagi? Huaaa…. Bagaimana ini?' batin Kyu panik. Pasalnya, tidak jarang Mimi menyuruhnya begadang karena yeoja itu tidak bisa tidur.

"Kyu…. bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" tanya Mimi tiba-tiba, mengagetkan pikiran Kyuhyun yang sedang mengawang-awang.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Apa sekarang kita tidak seperti orang yang sedang pacaran?" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi berbaring memunggungi Mimi. Cuek ah dengan Mimi, ia ingin buru-buru tidur.

"Maksudku, pacaran sungguhan," balas Mimi.

"Lalu aku tidak dapat uang dong, _chagi_," balas Kyuhyun asal.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan." Mimi memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Sudah menolak berkali-kali, kali ini namja itu juga menjawabnya sambil memunggungi Mimi, dan dengan nada main-main pula. Benar-benar keterlaluan, tak tau perasaan yeoja saja. "Apakah kau tidak tertarik dengan yeoja? Hmmm… kau bukan gay, kan?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget. Ia terbangun dan ikut terduduk di kasur mendengar pertanyaan Mimi. "Yaa! Aku masih normal!" serunya. Mimi tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kyu.

"Habisnya kau tak pernah tertarik dengan yeoja," lanjut Mimi.

"Bukan tidak tertarik. Tapi entahlah, aku masih belum menemukan yeoja yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Lagipula kau tau sendiri kan aku trauma dekat-dekat dengan yeoja. Aku selalu babak belur." Kyuhyun kembali berbaring. Jangan sampai deh Mimi mengajaknya ngobrol hingga subuh. "Lebih baik kita tidur saja, chagi. Sudah malam."

Mimi tersenyum sendiri. Babak belur? Ha…ha…ha… Kyuhyun sudah pernah menceritakan pengalaman babak belurnya dengan yeoja. Ia pernah dikeroyok yeoja-yeoja senior yang terlalu gemas dengannya. Kejadian ini bukan hanya sekali saja. Sejak itu Kyu jadi takut dan menjaga jarak dengan yeoja senior. Oleh karena itu ia selalu menggunakan bahasa paling formal dengan para senior, supaya kesannya tidak akrab. Aaah, dia juga sering babak belur karena dihajar namja-namja dengan tuduhan merampas yeojachingu mereka. Biasa lah, karena cemburu buta. Seperti sampai sekarang ini, Kyu di-cap sebagai namja yang suka merayu yeoja-yeoja, terutama yeoja kaya. Padahal harusnya mereka cari tau dulu siapa yang menggoda siapa. Gara-gara ini semua Kyu jadi malas dekat-dekat yeoja. Benar-benar serba salah.

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu membuatmu jatuh cinta?" Mimi lagi-lagi menghentikan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmm? Kau sudah mengajariku banya hal, chagi." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dengan kalimat Mimi.

Mimi tersenyum. "Kali ini aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati…." Ia menyingkapkan selimutnya kemudian merangkak ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan memaksa namja itu mengganti posisinya sehingga sekarang Mimi berada di atas Kyu seperti sedang memerangkapnya.

"Chagi?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan tingkah Mimi barusan. "Kau belum mau tidur? Aku sudah mengantuk," sahut Kyuhyun sambil masih memeluk gulingnya semakin erat. Mimi langsung menyingkirkan guling penghalang itu. Perlahan, Mimi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyu kemudian mulai mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Namun diam-diam tangannya juga ikut menggerayang di kancing piyama Kyuhyun dan Mimi telah berhasil membuka satu kancingnya.

"Chagi?" panggil Kyu saat bibirnya sudah bebas dari bibir Mimi. Ia hendak mendorong tubuh Mimi yang sekarang makin mendekapnya."Apa yang kau lakukan?" Namun Mimi justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan sekarang ia menyingkap bagian atas piyama Kyu sehingga bahu putih namja itu bisa terlihat. Mimi menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyu. Ia meniup-niup, mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap leher putih itu dengan gaya benar-benar _seductive_. Tak ketinggalan tangannya yang masih bebas kembali lincah membuka semua kancing piyama Kyu.

"Chagiya... Yak! Yak!" Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan Mimi. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi geli di lehernya. Ia mencoba mendorong pelan tubuh Mimi sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, menghindar dari Mimi. Mungkin saat ini bisa saja dia mendorong keras tubuh Mimi hingga terjungal. Tapi bagaimanapun dia masih sadar kalau Mimi itu yeoja. Apalagi saat ini statusnya juga sedang bekerja untuk Mimi.

"Emmphh…." Mimi tidak mau lepas malah makin menempel di tubuh Kyu. Bibir Mimi masih setia menelusuri leher putih Kyu. Dan setelah tangannya sukses melepas semua kancing, tangannya bergerilya di daerah dada.

"Noona…." Kyuhyun mulai mengganti panggilannya untuk Mimi ketika ia merasakan tangan Mimi meraba-raba dadanya. "Noona, Yak! Hentikan!" Ia harus menghentikan Mimi sekarang juga. Ia tetap berusaha mendorong pelan tubuh Mimi. Tapi tetap saja Mimi tidak mau lepas. Ia justru semakin bersemangat dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menikmati tubuh topless Kyu. Rasanya tubuhnya ini sudah semakin geli dan otot-ototnya mulai tegang. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, hingga akhirnya….

"Sunbae-nim,bukan begitu cara membuatku jatuh cinta!" Ia berkata dengan bahasa formal dan tegas. Ia juga mendorong Mimi dengan tenaga yang cukup keras, membuat Mimi sadar kalau namja didekapannya ini marah. Ia melepas dekapannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Kyu. Mimi kembali ke samping, ke tempatnya semula sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengancingkan kembali piyamanya. Ia khawatir namja itu marah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang mudah sekali terangsang. "Mianhe," ucapnya pelan dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau hampir lepas kendali lagi, Sunbaenim. Kau sungguh berbahaya. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita tidur saja, oke." Kyu berbaring membelakangi Mimi, menarik selimutnya, dan mulai menutup matanya.

'Dia marah….' batin Mimi dalam hati.`Mengapa yang kulakukan tak pernah membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku?' Mimi menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. 'Sebenarnya, apa kekuranganku?' Sedetik kemudian air matanya keluar. 'Kau benar-benar tak punya rasa apa-apa padaku?` Mimi berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. `Padahal aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu…`

**.**

Hari ini sekolah heboh. Pagi-pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi suara loud speaker pengumuman bergema terus-terusan. 'Semua murid dan guru harap menuju aula sekarang juga, ada pengumuman penting. Semua murid dan guru harap menuju aula sekarang juga, ada pengumuman penting.' Begitu terus bunyinya sampai semua warga sekolah hampir tuli dibuatnya. Kepala sekolah sengaja mengumpulkan mereka semua di lapangan indoor yang merangkap sebagai aula.

"Ada apaan, sih ini? Aku bosan mendengarnya…" tanya Wookie manja kepada Yesung.

"Entahlah sayang. Yang penting jam pertama pelajaran jadi batal." Yesung senang setengah mati karena pelajaran si killer Kang Seonsaeng jadi batal gara-gara pertemuan mendadak ini. "Ayo ke aula!" serunya sambil menggenggam tangan Wookie. Mereka ikut berdesakan menuju aula.

'Tes..tes…' bunyi _microphon_e terdengar. "Selamat pagi anak-anak," seru kepala sekolah begitu bersemangat. "Ada satu berita gembira yang harus saya sampaikan."

'Berita gembira? Apa? Apa?' Suasanya jadi ramai. Murid-murid berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Ehem…" Kepala sekolah melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Mulai sekarang kita harus mulai membuat persiapan penyambutan. OSIS dan klub wajib membuat suatu acara penyambutan yang meriah. Kalian saya beri waktu seminggu. Mulai besok, setiap pulang sekolah juga akan diadakan kerja bakti membersihkan sekolah serta memperbaiki fasilitas-fasilitas yang rusak. Pokoknya sekolah kita yang sudah bersih ini harus semakin kinclong dan bersinar…." Mata kepala sekolah ikut 'bersinar-sinar'. *Bayangin aja nih kepala sekolahnya mirip sama kepala sekolah di Sungkyunkwan Scandal yang seneng banget kalau ada `orang penting`mampir di sekolahnya*.

'Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?' tanya beberapa murid makin penasaran.

Kyuhyun ikut penasaran. Namun ia buru-buru mengecek _schedule_-nya. Kalau setiap pulang sekolah harus kerja bakti. Aha, jangan-jangan klub _band_-nya ada latihan juga, itu berarti…..

'Uangku….' Gumamnya kesal. 'Apakah aku bisa izin tidak ikut kerja bakti?'

Salah satu murid mengacungkan tangannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Seonsaengnim?"

Kepala sekolah tersadar dari pikirannya yang sedang melayang karena begitu gembira. "Aha, kalian sudah tidak sabar rupanya…. Baiklah! Begini anak-anak, kita patut berbangga diri karena sekolah kita yang merupakan sekolah terfavorit dan terbagus di negara ini kembali menerima orang penting. Putri Minnie akan bergabung dengan kita mulai minggu depan. Kalian harus menyambutnya dengan hangat dan meriah…! Mari tepuk tangan semuaaaaa…" kepala sekolah bertepuk tangan sendiri dengan semangat sementara murid-murid lainnya langsung bergosip. "Waaa…..jinja?" beberapa murid masih belum percaya."Tuan putri akan sekolah di sini?!" Beberapa murid lainnya berteriak-teriak senang.

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar nama yang disebut kepala sekolahnya. 'Putri Minnie? Maksudnya, Sungmin? LEE SUNGMIN?!' jeritnya tertahan. Ia terkejut bukan main, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tangannya terkepal. Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Namun di tengah ketakutannya, matanya memancarkan sorot kebencian.

'Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana pembunuh seperti dia masih bisa berkeliaran dan bergabung denganku? Bahkan aku harus ikut menyambutnya? Cih, jangan harap!' Kyuhyun masih bergumam sendiri.

Ceramah panjang kepala sekolah akhirnya selesai juga. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun menyumpal telinganya karena tak kuat mendengar kata-kata manis kepala sekolah tentang putri Minnie. Saking bersemangatnya si kepala sekolah, bahkan jam kedua pelajaran juga terpaksa dilewatkan.

Ketika ceramah panjang itu akhirnya usai, banyak anak masih _shock_ dengan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah barusan. Mereka ngobrol sambil menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Waaa….putri Minnie yang cantik dan _cute _itu akan sekolah di sini." Seru salah satu namja teman satu kelas Kyuhyun. Telinga Kyuhyun langsung panas lagi gara-gara menangkap pembicaraan teman-teman di sekitarnya. Padahal dia baru saja duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia bakal masuk kelas berapa, ya?"

"Hmm…kalau dilihat dari tahun kelahirannya sih seharusnya dia tingkat X. Tapi katanya sih di sekolahnya yang terakhir, sekarang dia ada di tingkat XI. Jadi kemungkinan….."

"…..Dia sekelas dengan kita!" seru Minho sambil menari berputar-putar.

"Jangan senang dulu, siapa tau dia di kelas lain." Seru namja lainnya.

"Enggak mungkin Junsu, kelas kita ini kan kelas XI-1. Kau tau artinya angka 1? Itu artinya kelas unggulan! Kau ini bodoh atau bego sih?" ucap Minho sambil menjitak Junsu.

"Lalu?"

Minho menjitak kepala Junsu lagi. "Sudah dijitak masih saja belum bisa berpikir. Begini, Tuan putri itu kan pintar. Jadi, dia pasti masuk kelas unggulan…."

"Aaaa….betul juga…." sekelompok namja yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu kembali berteriak senang.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kepalanya makin pusing mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya itu sangat bersemangat menyambut sang putri. Putri Minnie memang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat populer di saentero negeri. Kata banyak orang, putri Minnie ini _totally perfect_. Karena bagaimanapun, dia punya darah biru, harta, kekuasaan, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak dimiliki rakyat biasa. Selain itu dia juga pintar, baik, cantik, dan masih banyak lagi pujian yang dilontarkan orang-orang.

Namun berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang lainnya yang memuja-muja Minnie, Kyuhyun justru sangat membenci yeoja yang satu ini, bahkan bencinya itu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

'Pembunuh itu…. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berkeliaran di depanku.' Kyuhyun kembali mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

**TBC**

Note: Setelah kubaca lagi, ternyata chap ini baru NAMA Minnie yang muncul, orangnya baru muncul di chap depan. Hehehe….hehehe… Yah, whateverlah, yang penting namanya udah muncul dulu kali ya?


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 5 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

**CHAPTER 5**

Hari di mana Minnie masuk sekolah akhirnya datang juga. Rupanya ia jauh sekali dari kesan sombong. Dia tidak pakai aksesoris apapun. Mukanya juga tidak di-_make up_, sepertinya hanya pakai bedak dan lipgloss saja. Minnie tampak seperti murid biasa. Sama sekali tidak menonjolkan sesuatu supaya jadi pusat perhatian. Ia tidak memakai rok kelewat pendek atau baju ketat, tak pakai mobil mewah, dan tidak dikelilingi bodyguard juga. Ia sukses menipu orang-orang yang tidak mengira bahwa sang putri ternyata sudah datang, termasuk sang kepala sekolah yang daritadi sudah _stand by_ di depan gerbang. Sayangnya, wajah Minnie yang cantik dan imut serta tubuhnya yang langsing-semampai bak model itu tak dapat menipu orang-orang untuk mengenalinya.

"Aha! Anda sudah datang, Tuan Putri? Sungguh mengagetkan saya. Saya tidak lihat mobil limo anda."Kepala sekolah buru-buru membungkuk dan menyambut dengan mata berbinar.

Minnie mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Buat apa ke sekolah pakai limo, Seonsaengnim_?_"

Kepala sekolah celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu. "Anda juga tidak bersama bodyguard, Tuan Putri?"

Minnie tersenyum geli. "Panggil aku Sungmin atau Minnie saja."

Kepala sekolah semakin berbinar kagum. "Baiklah, ehm…emm…..Sungmin-ssi."

Minnie tersenyum. "Bukannya aku tidak bawa bodyguard sama sekali. Tapi mereka memang kusuruh tidak dekat-dekat dan mengawasi terang-terangan, supaya kita semua tidak terganggu."

"Aaa….ha…ha..ha.. begitu rupanya….." Kepala sekolah tertawa pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita ke aula. Anak-anak sudah menyiapkan acara kecil." Minnie pun berjalan mengikuti arahan kepala sekolah.

Acara penyambutan 'kecil' yg dibilang kepala sekolah ternyata jauh dari bayangan Minnie. Acara 'kecil' tersebut bahkan memakai lampu sorot warna warni, _sound system_ komplet, dekor panggung yang indah, serta tak lupa ada kembang api di panggung. Sudah seperti acara konser Super junior saja. Acaranya juga cukup lama, sampai memakan separuh jam sekolah. Namun paling tidak Minnie senang karena warga sekolah niat mengadakan acara ini. Bukankah ini pertanda bahwa ia akan diterima baik oleh teman-temannya?

'Jreeeeng…,' suara petikan gitar yang hanya sepotong itu membuat penonton langsung berteriak histeris. Bahkan sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Waaaaaaa!"

Minnie menoleh ke belakang (karena saat ini dia memang duduk paling depan, tepatnya di sebelah kepala sekolah). "Heboh sekali?" desahnya pelan. Namun kepala sekolah mendengarnya. Beliau kan memang pasang telinga terus untuk mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Minnie.

"Ah, itu biasa Sungmin-ssi. Band sekolah ini memang selalu disambut heboh."

"Whooooaaaaaaa!" Teriakan-teriakan masih berlanjut mumpung lagu belum dimulai.

Band SM High mulai memainkan lagunya. Minnie mengoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti lagu yang dimainkan. Sama seperti kebanyakan yeoja, ia begitu menikmati penampilan band ini. Ia memperhatikan satu per satu personilnya yang memang tampan-tampan. Namun entah kenapa Minnie tersenyum senang saat melihat sang gitaris. Namja tinggi berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitamnya ini benar-benar mendominasi penglihatannya, bahkan dibandingkan sang vokalis. Minnie terpesona… Eits! Tunggu dulu! Terpesona? Apakah Minnie juga langsung terpesona dengan namja ini pada pandangan pertama seperti kebanyakan yeoja lainnya? *Andweee…. Jangan Minnie! Kau tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu nanti jika kau jatuh hati padanya*

Saat mata Minnie masih dimanjakan dengan sosok tinggi yang sedang memainkan gitar, tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertemu. Minnie suka sekali dengan mata besar namja itu, namun entah mengapa….. sorot mata ini….tampak begitu…. aneh? Minnie mencoba menebak arti sorot mata itu. Sayangnya, ia masih belum dapat mengartikannya hingga lagu selesai.

**.**

Selesai acara penyambutan, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas barunya, bolak-balik Minnie menunduk dan membalas salam kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya. "Annyeonghasseyo," ucapnya berkali-kali membalas sapaan orang yang berteriak-teriak ke arahnya.

Pfiuh… , akhirnya sampai juga di kelasnya. Minnie berdiri di depan kelas dengan ditemani pandangan kagum puluhan pasang mata. Seonsaengnimyang menemaninya mencoba memecah suasana yang sedikit kaku ini.

"Baiklah sekarang kita perkenalan. Saya yakin kalian semua sudah mengenal Sungmin. Namun tak ada salahnya dia memperkenalkan diri lagi. Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu sebagai perkenalanmu Sungmin-ssi?"

"Ah baiklah. Annyeong, namaku Lee Sungmin. kalian bisa memanggilku Minnie. Aku senang bisa kembali ke negaraku setelah bertahun-tahun hidup berpindah-pindah di negeri orang. Tiap kali di negara ini aku selalu merasa nyaman. Terima kasih kalian sudah menyambutku. Kuharap kita semua bisa berteman. Jangan menganggapku seperti orang lain. Kalian bisa memarahiku atau menegurku jika aku salah. Mohon bantuannya." Minnie membungkukkan badannya.

'Sok baik.' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menatap tajam yeoja yang kini sedang membagikan senyum manisnya kepada seluruh penghuni kelas, membuat seisi kelas semakin kagum.

"Baiklah sekarang bagaimana jika saya memberikan giliran kalian yang berkenalan dengan Sungmin-ssi? Untuk saat ini cukup perkenalan singkat saja. Sebutkan saja nama dan apapun yang ingin kalian sebutkan. Bisa kesukaan kalian, hobi, keahlian….ini bisa membantu Minnie mengingat kalian. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus Seonsaengnim," ujar Minho sang ketua kelas.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari depan." Seonsaengnim langsung memandang namja sipit yang duduk paling depan dan paling pinggir. "Onew-ssi?"

Suasana kelas mendadak diam. Sepertinya setiap murid langsung memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Onew berdiri dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya malu-malu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. 'Aish… kenapa harus dapat giliran pertama?' sungutnya dalam hati.

Sosok yeoja yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas ini benar-benar sempurna di matanya. Bagaimana dirinya harus memperkenalkan diri kepada Minnie? "Na….namaku ehm…. kalian bisa memanggilku Onew dan a..aku…aku suka sekali dengan ayam dan tahu."Langsung saja perkenalannya yang aneh itu disambut tawa dari teman-temannya, termasuk Minnie. Onew buru-buru duduk dan memegang kedua pipinya yang telah memerah.

"_Nex_t," ucap seonsaengnim.

Sekarang giliran si ketua kelas Minho. Rupanya, ia sudah merancang kalimat perkenalannya."Hai Minnie, kau benar-benar cantik." Seisi kelas langsung ber'huu' ria. Minho langsung berdehem. "Baiklah-baiklah….ehm ehm… Namaku Choi Minho, aku….aku….. " Ia tampak sedikit berpikir."Aku benar-benar fans-mu, Minnie!"

Minnie dan seisi kelas kembali tertawa. Momen ini benar-benar mencairkan suasana kelas yang kaku. Perkenalan berjalan terus. Hampir seisi kelas sudah memperkenalkan diri. Ada Hyukkie yang hobi nge-dance dan mengaku bisa semua jenis tarian, termasuk dangdut. Ada Donghae yang terobsesi dengan ikan, Wookie yang suka masak, Yesung yang suka mengajak bicara kura-kura, dan masih banyak lagi. Beberapa diantara mereka sukses membuat Minnie tersenyum geli sekaligus heran. `Kukira anak kelas unggulan sangat serius. Ternyata itu salah besar,` pikirnya. Sepertinya teman-temannya tak perlu berlama-lama menyesuaikan diri dengannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Sekarang gilirannya memperkenalkan diri. Mata Minnie sedikit mengernyip. `Dia? Namja yang tadi?` tanyanya mencoba mengingat wajah gitaris yang tadi benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.`Dia teman sekelasku?`Minnie juga menyadari semua mata di kelas ini juga sedang meperhatikan namja itu. `Siapa sebenarnya namja itu?`

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Selamat datang Sungmin-ssi," kata Kyuhyun singkat.

**.**

Minnie cukup menikmati hari-harinya di tempat asal kelahirannya. Selama ini Minnie memang tinggal berpindah-pindah. Semua benua pernah ditinggalinya, kecuali Antartika tentunya. Minnie itu anak satu-satunya keluarga kerajaan. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat orang tuanya menyuruh Minnie berpindah-pindah. Sebagai strategi awal mempersiapkan Minnie menggantikan ayahnya mungkin? Untuk belajar dan beradaptasi dengan dunia luar?

Awalnya Minnie merasa kesulitan. Baru terbiasa dengan budaya negara satu, eh harus pindah lagi ke negara lain. Tapi didukung otaknya yang 'Einstein', Minnie mulus-mulus saja menjalani hidupnya. Makin banyak pindah tidak membuatnya makin terbeban namun justru membuatnya makin pintar dan berwawasan. Minnie sudah menguasai lebih dari 5 macam bahasa dan dia sudah memahami budaya-budaya negara tetangga.

Pokoknya hanya satu, eh dua kata yang bisa mewakili Minnie : _totally perfect_.

**.**

Minnie mendengus pelan ketika pagi ini ia menuju kelasnya. Ia dapat merasakan puluhan mata menatapnya. Namun bukan Minnie namanya jika ia tak bisa menguasai keadaan. Minnie menatap balik puluhan mata itu sambil membungkuk memberi salam. "Annyeong!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil tersenyum riang. Berbeda dengan kasus Kyu, anak-anak yang menatapnya tanpa sadar ikut membungkuk dan membalas salam Minnie sambil tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Minnie!"

'Ssssttt…sssttt…' mendadak suara-suara ribut itu berhenti kemudian disusul bisikan-bisikan kecil 'Siwon oppa, Siwon oppa datang'. Hmm…sepertinya memang lorong SM High sudah seperti red carpet saja. Selalu saja ada berpuluh-puluh mata tajam yang memperhatikan ketika ada `anak populer` lewat di sana.

Minnie menoleh ke arah belakang, penasaran dengan suara bisik-bisik itu. Ternyata begitu ia menghadap belakang, tampaklah seorang namja tampan, tinggi, dengan lesung pipitnya yang mempesona. Namja itu perlahan mendekati Minnie. Suara bisik-bisik makin terdengar keras karena memang makin banyak yang berbisik-bisik.

"Hai Minnie! Perkenalkan, Siwon imnida." Siwon membungkukan badannya. "Apakah Anda mengenal saya?"

Minnie mendelik. 'What? Pertanyaan apa itu? Pede sekali dia bertanya seperti itu?' Tapi kemudian Minnie tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu Siwon-ssi, kau putra Perdana Menteri Choi."

Namja berlesung pipit itu langsung tersenyum, senyum yang membuat banyak yeoja meleleh dibuatnya. Tapi Minnie sama sekali tidak tertarik. Menurutnya, senyum itu seperti…..senyum penuh kesombongan?

Yup, Choi Siwon itu putra Perdana Menteri Choi, PM yang sekarang sedang berkuasa di negeri ini. Siwon tak kalah populernya dengan Kyuhyun. Jika Kyu suka tertimpa gosip miring, Siwon kebalikannya. Ia selalu dipuji, karena selain tampan dan keren, ayahnya juga punya pangkat tinggi. Boleh dibilang Siwon adalah 'pangeran' di SM High School.

"Mari kuantar ke kelasmu," tawar Siwon.

Minnie langsung mendengus dalam hati. 'Aigoo baik bapak dan anak, sama saja. Berusaha mengambil hati anggota kerajaan supaya tetap dapat jabatan, eoh?' kata Minnie dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu. Kelasku pasti jauh dari kelasmu," tolak Minnie dengan sopan sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Siwon hanya bisa melihatnya sambil berjanji dalam hati. 'Hmm…. Manisnya Minnie-ku.'

**.**

Kelas Minnie ternyata cukup ramai saat ia sampai di sana. Minnie pun bersemangat memberi salam. Ia menaruh tas di tempat duduknya kemudian mendatangi sekumpulan anak yang sedang ngobrol.

"Annyeong. Apa aku boleh bergabung? Kalian sedang bergosip?" Minnie melihat sekumpulan temannya sedang berkumpul di meja pembicaraan mereka, sepertinya mereka memang sedang bergosip ria. "Sebagai anak baru, aku perlu mengetahui berita-berita penting di sekolah ini. Gosip-gosip terbaru juga boleh." Minnie menarik tempat duduk kosong, mendudukinya, dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya itu.

Awalnya teman-temannya itu hanya diam memandanginya. Namun akhirnya mereka mulai buka suara juga. "Aaaa…Minnie… Iya kami sedang ngobrolin gosip terbaru," kata Minho. Ia terang-terangan menyuruh Wookie pindah supaya sekarang bisa duduk di samping Minnie. Wookie sampai sebal.

"Minho apaan, sih. Aku kan ingin duduk di sebelah Sungie…" Namun Wookie akhirnya pindah juga karena tenaga Minho yang kuat.

"Gosip apa? Gosip apa?" tanya Minnie penasaran.

"Itu lho Heechul Seonsaengnim_._"

"Yang panggilannya Cinderella itu?" sahut Minnie.

"Wah kau sudah tau julukannya Minnie?" sahut Wookie. Minnie mengangguk. "Ada apa dengan Heechul Seonsaeng?"

"Sttt…." Minho menyuruh semua anak mendekat agar dia ta perlu bicara keras. "Katanya, dia saat ini sedang _backstreet_ dengan Han Seonsaeng."

"Han Seonsaeng? Guru bahasa mandarin itu?" kata Minnie pelan. Semua temannya mengangguk.

Pembicaraan mereka masih berlangsung hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Beruntunglah Minnie karena teman-temannya juga gampang bergaul, heboh, dan asik diajak ngobrol sehingga mereka bisa akrab dalam sekejap. Bahkan mereka sudah pakai bahasa sehari-hari karena memang seumuran.

"Aaah…bel masuk sudah bunyi…." Seru Yesung. "Aku benci pelajaran Park Seonsaeng".

Wookie memukul kepala Yesung. "Kau ini kan benci semua pelajaran! Ayo balik ke meja kita." Wookie menyeret Yesung dengan cara menarik dasinya (*kasian deh Sungie…*). Minnie pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Karena ia duduk tepat di depan Kyuhyun, ia pun menyempatkan diri menyapa namja yang sedang mengerjakan PR-nya. Kyu memang sering mengerjakan PR di sekolah. Ia selalu saja tak sempat mengerjakan di rumah. Tapi paling tidak, dia masih mengerjakannya kan?

"Annyeong Kyu. Mengerjakan PR?"

Kyuhyun kaget karena ada suara di belakang kepalanya. Begitu ia menoleh tampak sosok Minnie dengan senyum manisnya.

"Umm…," jawabnya singkat dan angkuh. Ia kembali berkutat dengan PR-nya.

'Serius sekali?' batin Minnie. Kali ini Minnie tak berani mengajak bicara banyak. Ia merasa namja di belakangnya ini berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

**.**

Hari ini kelas Minnie ada praktek di laboratorium…..

"Baiklah sebelum memulai percobaan hari ini, saya akan membagi kalian dalam grup." Seonsaengnim menulis nomor urut siswa secara random. "Kelompok pertama di meja paling kanan, lalu di sebelahnya kelompok dua, tiga, dan seterusnya."

Anak-anak sibuk melihat pembagian kelompok. Yang sudah berhasil mencari nomor urutnya ada di kelompok berapa segera beranjak dan menuju meja yang dimaksud. Minnie melihat papan tulis dan mencari nomor urutnya. "Ah, kelompok delapan." Ia segera menuju meja paling kiri. Di sana sudah ada beberapa anak, termasuk…. 'Dia?' Minnie memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, semua bahan dan alat sudah ada di meja masing-masing. Jangan lupa pakai sarung tangan dan masker karena hari ini kita bekerja dengan larutan asam pekat," kata seonsaengnim.

Anak-anak mulai bekerja. Praktikum kali ini berjalan lancar-lancar saja sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara jeritan Minnie.

"Aaawww!" jerit Minnie sambil memegangi tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia buru-buru ke tempat cuci, menyalakan keran, dan menaruh tangannya di bawah air yang mengalir.

Akibat kejadian itu, praktikum langsung dihentikan. Bahkan kepala sekolah buru-buru datang ke laboratorium untuk mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Aku….aku hanya terlalu takut dekat dengan tuan putri. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja menumpahkannya. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. _Joesonghamnida….joesonghamnida….._" Kyuhyun membungkuk berkali-kali.

Minnie masih meringis sambil memegang tangannya yang merah dan melepuh.

"Kau ini kenapa bisa seceroboh ini? Padahal aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik dibanding teman-temanmu. Aigoo….. mana kau mencelakai tuan putri pula!" kata kepala sekolah sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang marah.

"Maafkan aku…. Maafkan aku… Aku sungguh tak sengaja…"

Kepala sekolah dan beberapa guru masih memarahi Kyu sedangkan namja itu terus-terusan meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah aku tak apa-apa." Minnie akhirnya buka suara. Ia sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata maaf dari Kyuhyun serta para guru yang mengomeli Kyu sedari tadi.

"Tapi putri….?" Kepala sekolah tampak menyesal.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan berlebihan. Kyuhyun tidak sengaja kok," ucap Minnie sambil berusaha tersenyum, menenangkan keadaan yang tegang. Sungguh, tangannya yang sakit ini terasa makin sakit mendengar kata `maaf` dari Kyuhyun dan suara cempreng kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah langsung terharu. Bahkan ia hampir menangis mendengar kebaikan sang putri *lebay*. "Sungguh maafkan kelalaianku mendidik murid-murid di sini tuan putri, sehingga murid nomor satu pun bisa berbuat ceroboh….. Terima kasih telah memaafkan si ceroboh ini. Tapi menurut saya, Anda harus tetap menghukumnya, tuan putri." Kepala sekolah menggetok kepala Kyuhyun.

Minnie justru terkikik kecil melihat kepala sekolah. "Bukankah aku sudah memaafkannya? Kyu tidak sengaja."

Kepala sekolah memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebal. Bisa-bisanya namja ini dengan mudahnya diampuni. Padahal baru saja ia menumpahkan HCl pekat ke tangan Minnie, membuat tangan tuan putri yang seputih dan sehalus salju ini melepuh. Bahkan kepala sekolah yakin Minnie akan kesulitan menulis sampai luka di tangannya ini sembuh. Ini hal besar bukan?

"Kau harus berlutut berterima kasih!" Ia mendorong Kyuhyun untuk berlutut kepada Minnie.

Kyuhyun pelan-pelan berjalan ke arah Minnie. Begitu sampai di hadapan Minnie, ia pun berlutut. "Terima kasih Sungmin-ssi," ucapnya sambil berlutut.

"Sudahlah…sudahlah…" Minnie paling alergi ada yang berlutut. Hey, sekarang ini sudah zaman modern. Sudah tak jaman lagi ada acara berlutut segala. Minnie buru-buru menyuruh Kyu berdiri. Saat matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba 'sling!' Minnie merasa…. Ada yang aneh…

Lagi-lagi seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun. Pemuda ini seperti ketakutan, namun juga senang. WHAT? Senang? Hah? Yang benar saja?

'Ada apa dengannya?' Minnie sibuk memutar otak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa, tuan putri." Kepala sekolah buru-buru mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Minnie.

"Tak perlu," jawab Minnie. Tak mungkin Minnie memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia sadar bahwa orang yang melukai dirinya entah sengaja ataupun tak sengaja, bisa terkena hukuman. Kalau dia ke rumah sakit, bisa-bisa berita ini tersebar. Ia sendiri saat ini cukup bingung bagaimana jika satu sekolah tau dia terluka lalu beritanya menyebar. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun bisa mendekam di penjara. Bukan hanya Kyu saja, bahkan guru Kimia dan kepala sekolah bisa ikut terseret. Minnie semakin pusing memikirkan bagaimana kejadian ini tidak menyebar keluar. Ia tak mau memperbesar kejadian tak disengaja ini. 'Eh, benarkah tidak disengaja?' Minnie kembali teringat sorot mata aneh Kyuhyun barusan.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Sungmin-ssi." Kepala sekolah kembali melengos sebal. Kenapa sih tak ada satu pun usulnya yang disetujui tuan putri? Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebal. "Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun." Kepala sekolah menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun. "Walaupun tuan putri mengampunimu, jangan harap aku membebaskanmu begitu saja! Kau akan kuhukum berdiri di tengah lapangan sampai jam pulang! Oh tidak, bukan sampai jam pulang sekolah, tapi sampai aku pulang!"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. Apakah itu berarti sampai sore? Ah, ini bisa membuat 'uangnya' hilang. "Andwee…" serunya pelan.

"TAK ADA PENOLAKAN! Berdiri di depan tiang bendera SEKARANG JUGA!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 6 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

**CHAPTER 6**

Minnie pulang dengan tangan dibalut perban. Salah sendiri lukanya itu di telapak tangan sehingga perbannya dapat dilihat semua orang. Tangannya sukses menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

"Minnie, kudengar kau terluka sewaktu praktikum kimia. Bagaimana tanganmu?" Seorang namja sudah _stand by_ menunggu Minnie di depan koridor kelas XI. Begitu Minnie sampai di depannya, Siwon segera memegang bahu Minnie.

"Ah, Siwon-ssi, sudah tidak apa-apa, kok." Minnie buru-buru menarik dirinya. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang sembarangan memegangnya.

"Siapa yang berani mencelakaimu tuan putri?"

"Buat apa kau pikirkan? Ini kan kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Kecelakaan pada waktu praktikum kan hal yang biasa. Aku tak mau masalah kecil seperti ini tersebar keluar, mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Lain kali jika ada masalah kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku siap membantumu. Apa kau perlu nomor teleponku?" Siwon dengan sigap mengeluarkan HP-nya.

Minnie tertawa. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Siwon-ssi. Tapi aku bukan anak kecil. Lagipula di sini ada bodyguard-ku, kok." Minnie melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi ia sempat melambaikan tangannya sambil mengatakan "Aku akan baik-baik saja! Sampai jumpa!" kepada Siwon, membuat namja itu melonjak senang.

Minnie melanjutkan jalannya walaupun orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya masih saja memperhatikan tangannya yang terbalut. Tak sengaja Minnie melewati lapangan upacara. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda masih berdiri di samping tiang bendera sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa yang melewatinya tampak berbisik-bisik. Namun banyak juga yang justru tampak menertawainya, terutama namja-namja yang Minnie ketahui sebagai sunbae mereka. Mereka sepertinya sangat menikmati momen Kyu yang dihukum. Minnie mengangkat bahunya. Ia memutuskan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Eh?" Minnie tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Padahal ia sudah dekat dengan mobil yang menjemputnya. Entah mengapa di otaknya terpikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya membalikkan badan dan berjalan terburu-buru.

'Sekarang sudah jam setengah dua. Berarti sudah lima jam lebih Kyu berdiri di sana. Aigoo, dia bisa dehidrasi kalau tidak minum.' Minnie mempercepat jalannya.

Tiga puluh meter sebelum mencapai lapangan, langkah Minnie lagi-lagi terhenti. Saat ini ia tercengang melihat apa yang dilihatnya matanya saat ini. Seorang yeoja berambut panjang sedikit bergelombang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Kyu sambil memberikan sekaleng minuman. Kyuhyun langsung meminum minuman itu. Ia tampak sangat menikmati minumannya. Sepertinya benar bocah ini sudah dehidrasi karena tidak minum sedari tadi.

Minnie mengernyitkan dahinya sedangkan mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Yeoja yang tak dikenalnya ini kini membelai rambut hitam Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kyu buru-buru menghentikan minumnya, ia juga tampak menyingkirkan tangan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu sedikit merengut. Ia merebut minuman dari tangan Kyu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Yaa! Itu…ciuman tak langsung…." kata Minnie pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sebal dengan yeoja ini. Minnie memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

**.**

Kyuhyun POV

'Ugh, Seonsaengnim itu…. Benar-benar… keterlaluan!' racauku dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa ratus kalimat keluhan yang sudah kulontarkan sedari tadi.

"Hei bocah! Rasakan kau dihukum! Kuharap setiap hari kau dihukum seperti ini. Ha…ha…ha…."

"Ha..ha…ha… Si jenius rupanya bisa berbuat salah juga? Kukira kau hanya bisa diam saja. Bisa berbuat nakal juga ternyata. Ha..ha..ha…"

"Lihat mukanya! Sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus! Kepanasan eoh? Rasakan itu bocah!"

"Weeek!" Sunbae yang lain memeletkan lidahnya, mengejekku. `Apa kau tidak tau kau tampak bodoh dengan lidah melet seperti itu?` batinku.

Aish.. sunbae-sunbae itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Mereka bahkan jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada _seonsaengnim_. Sampai kapan, sih aku harus berdiri di sini? Kakiku sudah pegal, perutku lapar, dan tenggorokanku ini sudah haus bukan main. Pas sekali sih saat ini sedang puncak-puncaknya _summer_?

Entahlah hari ini aku memang bernasib sial. Sebenarnya tadi aku juga tak tau entah kenapa aku berani menumpahkan HCl pekat itu ke tangan Sungmin. Ide bodoh itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Dasar _babo_! Untungnya Sungmin memaafkannya. Entah tak tau deh apa yang bakal terjadi jika tuan putri menyebalkan itu tak terima dengan hal ini. Bisa-bisa sekarang aku di penjara. Ughh…benar-benar menakutkan memikirkannya. Aku memang sebal dengan Sungmin, tapi aku juga harus sadar dia itu siapa…. Agh, benar-benar sial. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sekolah ini, sih?

"Kyunnie?" suara manja yeoja yang kukenal terdengar. Aaa, itu pasti Victoria sunbae. Hari ini kan seharusnya aku 'berkencan' dengannya.

Victoria sunbae mendekatiku. Ia membawa sekaleng minuman. Kuharap ia mau memberikan minuman itu kepaku, bukan marah-marah dengan suara manjanya.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti haus. Lihat tuh bibirmu sudah kering begitu." Ia menyodorkan minuman itu kepadaku. Tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan semangat. Langsung saja kuseruput minuman itu. Eh, ternyata ini cocoa dingin. Hmm….segarnya…

"Sampai kapan kau boleh pulang?"

"Sampai kepala sekolah pulang."

"Ya ampun, itu kan bisa sampai sore. Kau tau kan hari ini ada rapat guru?" Victoria memunyungkan bibirnya. Dia pasti marah. Tapi ya apa boleh buat. Toh kalau kencan hari ini batal, aku juga gak dapat uangnya karena kencan ini batal karena aku, bukan karena dia. Jadi, dia tak rugi apa-apa dong?

"Pelan-pelan saja. Aish, kau manis sekali, sih. Bahkan saat dihukum seperti ini."Bukannya marah, yeoja ini malah mengelus kepalaku saat aku minum lagi. "Kita kencan di sini saja. Bukankah sekolah sebentar lagi sepi?" Aku tersedak mendengar ide bodoh ini. Langsung saja buru-buru kulepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Sunbae, ini masih di sekolah," jawabku.

"Kau mulai membahas aturan-aturan mu?"

"Tentu. Ini masih di sekolah." Aku mengulangi sekali lagi kata-kataku. Seharusnya ia sudah paham kalau aku tak mau berbuat macam-macam selama masih di sekolah.

"Ara_, _ara! Kau membuatku sebal." Ia merebut minuman dari tanganku dan kini meminumnya.

"Kau harus memberiku ciuman gratis lain kali," ucapnya sambil ngeloyor pergi. Uhh…aku hanya bisa mencibir dalam hati.

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian ini, untungnya keadaan baik-baik saja. Minnie sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mengatakan ada _miss communication_ dengan _partner_-nya saat praktikum. Berita ini pun tak sampai membuat heboh. Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Pfiuh…." Minnie melengos lega saat memasuki masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak rajin yang sudah datang. Hari ini Minnie memang sengaja tiba lebih awal karena hari ini jatahnya piket.

"Annyeonghasseyo Sungmin-ssi," Kyuhyun mengejutkan Minnie yang sedang menata meja.

"Annyeong… Kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Minnie bingung. Bel masuk masih 30 menit lagi. Ini benar-benar masih pagi.

"Hanya ingin membantumu." Kyuhyun mulai beraksi membantu Minnie menata meja.

"Wae?" tanya Minnie bingung. Bagaimanamungkin bocah yang selama ini tak mau bicara dengannya tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara, bahkan membantunya?! 'Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya? Ini aneh,' batin Minnie.

"Aku merasa bersalah atas kelalaianku di laboratorium kapan hari. Tanganmu pasti masih sakit." Kyuhyun menunjuk tangan Minnie yang masih terluka. "Tega sekali masih menyuruhmu piket dengan tangan luka begini."

Minnie mengusap perbannya. "Sudah tidak sakit kok. Hanya kalau dipegang saja baru sakit."

"_Jeongmal mianheyo_," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tulus sambil menunduk.

Minnie tersenyum. "Tak apa," jawabnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Sungmin-ssi…." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku minta nomor HP-mu?" tanya Kyu langsung tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Heeh?" Minnie terkejut sambil mengernyit heran. Aigoo… namja ini bahkan lebih terang-terangan daripada Siwon. Ada yang aneh…

"Aku hanya….. Ah, sudahlah maafkan aku. Nomor HP-mu kan tak boleh diberikan ke sembarang orang." Kyuhyun kembali merapikan meja. 'Duh, bagaimana nih aktingku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku langsung menanyakan nomor HP-nya? Harusnya aku lebih banyak berbasa-basi dulu. Apa dia mau memberikannya ya?'

Minnie tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak malu-malu. Ia mengeluarkan HP di saku seragamnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Berapa nomormu? Akan ku _misscall_." Jari-jari Minnie telah siap di _keypad_ HP-nya. "Tapi kau harus janji tidak menyebarkan nomorku ke orang lain. Jika ada orang lain yang tau, berarti ini salahmu."

"Aku janji!" jawab Kyu langsung. 'Yes!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sepertinya langkah pertama sukses.

"Kyu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Minnie pelan.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kenapa sepertinya aku merasa kau itu… membenciku? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah padaku?" Minnie mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun. Semenjak pertama kali memandang tatapan aneh Kyu, Minnie terus mencoba menebaknya. Kali ini ia pun mencoba mengutarakan tebakannya yang paling dominan.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. Bagaimana yeoja itu bisa menebak pikirannya? Jangan sampai Minnie tau kalau dia memang membenci Minnie. Strateginya kan sekarang sudah berubah. Saat ini seharusnya dia tidak menampilkan rasa bencinya, ia kini harus berperan sebagai 'malaikat' yang ramah dan baik hati.

"_Animnida, animnida_. Aku mana berani membencimu tuan putri… Aku hanya….," Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir cepat. "Sedikit iri denganmu. Tapi mulai sekarang aku sudah menghilangkannya, kok. Aku ingin bisa dekat denganmu sama seperti teman-teman lainnya."

Minnie tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, kita kan memang teman. Tidak perlu iri. Aku tidak sehebat yang kau kira." Minnie kembali bekerja. Ia menuju meja guru dan merapikan taplaknya. Namun di otaknya terus memikirkan satu hal. 'Kau seperti sedang berbohong, Kyu. Kelakuanmu aneh sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau punya masalah denganku? Mari kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan.' Minnie ikut tersenyum evil. Jangan kira dia terlalu polos untuk memberi nomor HP-nya tanpa pertimbangan.

**.**

Mendapatkan nomor HP Minnie memang langkah paling strategis mendapatkan hati yeoja ini. Namun Kyuhyun yang cerdas ini tentu tak langsung lebay. Dia tidak mengirimkan sms tidak jelas yang hanya berisi pertanyaan: sedang apa? Sudah makan? Selamat tidur, dan sejenisnya. Dia bahkan belum mengirimkan satu sms pun kepada Minnie. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

To : Lee Mi Ni (Kyu sengaja tak pakai nama Minnie yang sebenarnya)

Kau tidak masuk hari ini? Kudengar kau izin sampai Senin depan. Soal pelajaran di sekolah jangan dipikirkan. Aku akan mencatatkan semua catatan dan tugas untukmu. Berkonsentrasilah pada tugasmu. Fighting!

'Semoga gadis itu senang menerimanya,' batin Kyuhyun dengan polosnya begitu menekan tombol '_send_'. 'Karena aku sudah janji, berarti aku harus mencatat pelajaran nih mulai sekarang.' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bindernya. Dia memang jarang mencatat, kecuali beberapa penjelasan seonsaengnim yang tak ada di buku.

'Tapi untuk apa aku mencatat kalau semua ada di buku? Nanti dikiranya aku ini menghabiskan tenaga saja mencatat yang sudah ada di buku….' Kyuhyun memutar-mutar bolpennya. 'Aku akan tetap mencatat penjelasan yang tak ada di buku saja. Tapi dengan tulisan lebih rapi… Hi…hi…hi…'

'Grr…grr…' HP Kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

From : Lee Mi Ni

Gomawo Kyu! Tak perlu serepot itu ^ ^

Kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri membacanya. 'Sepertinya ia tak menolaknya. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Ho..ho…ho….' Ia tersenyum evil di dalam hati.

**.**

Minnie terpana menerima beberapa lembar kertas _loose leaf_ yang telah penuh tulisan rapi. Kyu benar-benar mencatatkan pelajaran untuk Minnie.

"Kebetulan hari ini ulangan Biologi kan? Jangan lupa baca catatanku. Itu penjelasan seonsaengnim yang tak ada di buku," pesan Kyuhyun ketika menyerahkan beberapa catatan mata pelajaran yang sempat dilewatkan Minnie.

Minnie buru-buru melihat catatan bagian Biologi. Hari ini, di mana ia _comeback_ ke sekolah setelah seminggu izin, kebetulan bertepatan dengan ulangan Biologi. Kyuhyun sih sudah mengiriminya pesan jika hari ini ada ulangan. Jadi, Minnie sudah belajar. Tapi karena catatan dari Kyuhyun baru diterimanya sekarang, ia buru-buru membacanya. Untungnya Biologi itu jam pelajaran terakhir. Minnie punya waktu untuk menghapalkan. Ternyata cukup banyak catatan yang ditulis Kyu. Dan itu semua memang materi yang tak ada di buku.

Minnie menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya. Seonsaengnim sudah menyuruh untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban karena waktu sudah habis. Kebetulan juga bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Aaaa…..susaaaaaah….." teriak beberapa anak sambil muram. Mereka membereskan buku dan alat tulis sambil mengomel sendiri.

"Selalu begitu deh, soalnya tidak ada di buku semua," protes Yesung. Wookie langsung memukul kepala Yesung. "Itu karena kau tak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan seonsaengnim_, babo_!"

"Wookie….teganya kau mengataiku _babo_…." Yesung ingin membalas pukulan Wookie namun yeoja itu langsung berlari menjauh. "Wookieee….jangan lari kau!"

Minnie tersenyum sendiri melihat dua pasang sejoli aneh di kelasnya ini. 'Catatan Kyu benar-benar membantu. Kalau tak ada itu, jangan-jangan aku dapat merah. Eh, Kyu?' Minnie buru-buru berbalik ke meja di belakangnya. Namun rupanya Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kelas lebih dulu.

"Dia sudah pulang?" kata Minnie dalam hati. Ia pun mengeluarkan HP-nya, mengetik pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

**.**

'Grrrr…grrrr….' HP Kyuhyun bergetar, ada 1 pesan masuk. Ia melihat sekilas isi pesan itu.

From : Lee Mi Ni

_Gomawo_ Kyu! Catatanmu sangat membantu. ^ ^

"Dia suka sekali pake _emoticon_. Apa supaya pesannya terlihat lebih cute?" Belum sempat menaruh HP di kantungnya, HP-nya bergetar lagi. Kali ini pesan dari Mimi-sunbae.

From : Mimi

Cepat datang Kyunnie…. Aku sudah menyediakan hotpot. Nanti keburu dingin (- - ;)

"Ternyata yeoja memang suka kirim pesan pakai _emoticon_." Kyuhyun kembali mengantungi HPnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya dia cepat-cepat ke rumah Mimi. Jangan sampai deh terlambat lagi. Nanti yeoja itu minta bonus pelukan atau ciuman.

**.**

Hari berganti hari dan tak terasa sudah sebulan lebih Kyu dan Minnie 'dekat'. Yah, tidak dekat-dekat amat memang. Mereka masih jarang terlihat ngobrol di sekolah. Namun aktivitas sms tentu jalan terus. Bahkan sekarang bukan Kyu lagi yang memulai mengirim sms, melainkan Minnie. Terkadang Kyu bingung harus mengirim pesan apa. Namun untungnya di saat ia bingung tentang topik pebicaraan, Minnie telah menemukan topik yang bisa dibicarakan. Mulai dari cerita mengenai teman-teman di sekolah, tugas sekolah, sampai tentang keluarga.

Suatu hari,

"Kyu!" Panggil Minnie pelan. Namja itu sudah menunggu Minnie di balik tangki air yang berada di atap sekolah. Ia bersender sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Minnie.

"Ah, kau datang Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Minnie. Minnie terhenyak karena tiba-tiba dipeluk. Hei, namja ini benar-benar aneh! Minnie juga merasakan pelukan ini terasa kaku. Ia yakin ada yang sedang disembunyikan namja ini. Namun entah mengapa ia juga bisa merasakan kehangatan di tengah pelukan kaku ini. 'Ada apa lagi dengan namja ini?' batinnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Minnie di sela pelukan mereka. Minnie dapat merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku ada masalah berat. Aku tak tau bagaimana jalan keluarnya. Sepertinya jalan satu-satunya cuma mati."

Minnie kaget setengah mati. Kyuhyun punya masalah sangat berat sehingga membuatnya ingin bunuh diri? Anak ini semakin aneh. Apakah ini gara-gara otaknya yang kelewat jenius? "Hush! Jangan berpikiran pendek, Kyu. Ceritakan saja. Pasti akan kubantu menyelesaikannya." Minnie menebak nebak apa kira-kira masalah Kyuhyun. Dari saling berkirim pesan selama ini, Minnie hanya tau jika Kyuhyun hidup sebatang kara. Ia mempunyai dongsaeng yang sedang sakit. Hmm… sepertinya memang berat hidup sebatang kara.

"_Jinja_? Kau bersedia membantuku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Umm!" Minnie mengangguk mantap.

"Kamsahamnida, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, tuan putri. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikannya."

Minnie mengangguk. "Ceritakanlah Kyu. Apa yang perlu kubantu?" Minnie menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak maju,namun masih memeluk Minnie. Tak terasa, ia menuju ke tepi atap.

"Kau…. hanya perlu….." Kyu masih bergerak maju, mendorong tubuh Minnie ke belakang secara tidak langsung. "Kau…hanya…perlu…. mati, Sungmin-ssi." Bisik Kyuhyun perlahan dan tepat di telinga Minnie begitu mereka sampai di tepi atap. Minnie terhenyak. Ia pun menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun membawanya mundur sedari tadi dan kini mereka sudah berada di tepi atap!

"Kyu….uu…kau kenapa?" Minnie mulai berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan 'hangat' ini.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ssi. Setelah kupikir-pikir, cara menyelesaikan masalahku hanyalah dengan kematianmu." Kyuhyun masih bisa berkata-kata sambil memperkuat dekapannya karena Minnie sudah makin memperkuat rontaannya.

"Mwo? Kyu, kau ini kenapa?!" Minnie mulai memukul-mukul punggung Kyu. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ssi. Apakah kau punya kata-kata terakhir? Sebelum kau pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyu mencoba menakut-nakuti Minnie. Tapi sebenarnya, saat ini Minnie juga dapat merasakan tubuh namja ini bergetar. Hanya dengan satu dorongan, Kyuhyun yakin Minnie sudah terlempar. Namun entah mengapa ia mendadak terlalu takut untuk mendorong Minnie. Sudah dari awal ia memang ada rasa ragu dengan keputusannya untuk mencelakai Minnie. Namun di lain sisi, rasa bencinya kepada yeoja ini juga besar.

Kemarin, ia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Kibum kembali kritis. Kyuhyun seperti terombang ambing pada dua keputusan yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun tak bisa memikiran apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia hanya mendekap Minnie erat di tepi atap. Keputusan yang salah karena Kyuhyun tidak menyadari satu hal : Minnie bisa bela diri, dan dia tau bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diri dari posisi didekap seperti ini.

'Duak!'

Minnie menendang selangkangan Kyu dengan sekuat tenaga. Benar saja, tubuhnya langsung terlepas dari dekapan namja ini. Tanpa menunggu lama Minnie langsung memukul tengkuk Kyuhyun, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Minnie mengeluarkan HP yang ada di sakunya yang ternyata dalam keadaan merekam. Ia sukses merekam kejadian barusan. Minnie memang sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan namja ini sejak awal. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga karena merasakan adanya suatu kebencian pada pandangan Kyu dari awal mereka bertemu.

Yup, Minnie memang bisa membaca pandangan orang. Ia tidak mempunyai indra keenam, namun entahlah sepertinya ia dapat merasakan apa yang ada di otak seseorang lewat pandangan matanya. Lagipula, bukankah sorot mata itu tak bisa berbohong? Kyu memang tak seaneh jika sedang mengobrol lewat sms. Namun jika mengajaknya bicara langsung, Minnie bisa merasakan tatapan aneh itu.

Minnie menatap sosok namja yang tersungkur di dekat tangki air. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun baru saja mencoba membunuhnya saudara-saudara! Ia bahkan tak tau apa salahnya sehingga Kyu mau membunuhnya.

"Aish, baiklah. Paling tidak aku tak mungkin membebaskanmu begitu saja kali ini. Aku harus menghakimimu dulu bukan?" Minnie kembali fokus pada HP di tangannya. Kini ia terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku butuh bantuan." Ternyata ia menghubungi bodyguard-nya.

TBC

Note: Ya ampun, Kyu mau ngebunuh Minnie… Sayangnya usaha kali ini gagal.


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 7 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

**CHAPTER 7**

Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Namun ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan bebas. Ada apa dengannya? Ia pun mencoba membuka mata, mencoba sadar seutuhnya.

"Sungmin-ssi?" Desisnya pelan ketika ia menangkap sosok Minnie begitu matanya terbuka. Ia juga telah sadar bahwa ia sekarang dalam keadaan terikat di kursi. Namun ia tak tau sekarang ini ia berada di mana. Ia hanya bisa menangkap bahwa sekarang ia berada di sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya ada dirinya dan Minnie.

"Sudah sadar Kyuhyun-ssi? Kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja. Aku tak akan basa-basi dengan psikopat sepertimu." Minnie berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan berdiri 1 meter di depannya.

Ia membuka HP-nya, memperdengarkan sebuah rekaman. Yah, rekaman kejadian di atap barusan.

"KAU!" Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Minnie yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Minnie mengangkat HP-nya begitu isi rekaman itu selesai. Minnie merekam pembicaraan mereka. Bagaimana ini?

"Bagaimana? Sudah mau mengaku? Aku janji tidak akan menyerahkan ini kepada polisi. Aku hanya ingin tau alasanmu melakukan semua ini. Bagaimanapun kau temanku. Aku masih punya belas kasihan untukmu. Mungkin aku hanya akan memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Aku tidak gila," jawab Kyuhyun langsung.

"Kalau begitu katakan alasanmu. Kau bermaksud membunuhku?"

Kyuhyun diam dan tak segera menjawab. Minnie tampak tak sabar menunggu namja itu buka mulut.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap tak mau mengaku. Aku akan menyerahkan ini ke polisi. Asal kau tau Cho, satu-satunya hukuman untuk orang yang berusaha mencelakaiku adalah hukuman mati!" Minnie berkata dengan tegas, membuat Kyuhyun mulai takut. Nada Minnie benar-benar tegas. Sorot matanya juga tajam. Beda sekali dengan tampilannya sehari-hari yang kesannya ceria dan lembut. Saat ini, dia benar-benar seperti seorang yang berkharisma.

"Jangan suka menuduh orang sembarangan Sungmin-ssi. Aku tau kau punya kedudukan. Hanya sekali ucap kau bisa mengirimku ke penjara atau mungkin langsung ke neraka. Sebaiknya kau sadar dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau itu….kau itu….." Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau itu pembunuh." Akhirnya Kyuhyun berani bicara walaupun sedikit bergetar.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu?!" Minnie melotot.

"Kau itu pembunuh!"

'Plak!' Minnie menampar Kyu.

'Aaw!' Kyu mengerang kesakitan. Ia baru menyadari Minnie punya tenaga yang kuat. Eh, baru menyadari? Tidak! Bahkan ia jadi pingsan gara-gara pukulan Minnie bukan? Yeoja ini….menakutkan juga.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi. "Kau belum menyadarinya? Apa perlu kuingatkan?"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak mau menceritakan hal ini. Tapi karena Minnie sudah punya bukti terhadap usahanya mencelakai sang putri, tak ada salahnya jika ia mengeluarkan kartu As yang ia simpan selama ini. Dengan demikian, keadaan mereka sama bukan?

"Baiklah kukatakan." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Daya ingatmu kan luar biasa tuan putri, kau pasti masih ingat kecelakan beruntun dua tahun lalu yang sukses mencuri perhatian publik."

Minnie mencoba meladeni kalimat Kyuhyun. Namun ia tak boleh lengah. Bagaimana pun bisa saja namja di depannya ini seorang psikopat mengerikan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tau siapa penyebabnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi sedikit bergetar karena takut. Namun matanya memandang tajam ke arah Minnie. Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya bodoh karena sudah membuat masalah dengan tuan putri. Namun, itu bukan berarti dia harus menyerah kan? Bagaimanapun ia memang mempunyai kartu As yang siapa tau bisa membuat Sungmin berubah pikiran?

Minnie membulatkan matanya. Perlahan ia mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Jangan-jangan…..'

"Sudah ingat?" Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya. "Kenapa berpikirnya lama sekali. Kau pasti sudah tau siapa penyebab kecelakaan itu bukan?"

Minnie masih terdiam.

"Baiklah akan langsung kukatakan. Penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah…" Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Seorang gadis remaja yang seharusnya belum boleh menyetir namun nekat menyetir di jalan raya…. dan karena kebodohannya akhirnya menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun yang menewaskan puluhan orang," ucap Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan sedikit bergetar. Entahlah apa reaksi Sungmin mendengar ini.

Minnie terdiam. 'Bagaimana Kyu tau? Apa bocah ini detektif?' Bayangan kejadian dua tahun lalu terputar di otaknya. Perlahan detak jantungnya makin kencang. Mukanya ikut memucat. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tau tentang kejadian itu? Bukankah orang tuanya dengan rapi sudah berhasil menutupinya?

"Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Gadis itu berhasil menutupi kesalahannya karena ia seorang keluarga kerajaan yang terhormat dan berkuasa," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Minnie terdiam. Hal yang selama ini menghantuinya terbongkar. Sebenarnya sejak kejadian itu Minnie merasa bersalah. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasa bersalah. Tapi kecelakaan itu juga bukan murni kesalahannya. Ia menyetir tidak melebihi batas maksimum kecepatan, kondisi mobilnya juga bagus. Ia mengerem mendadak karena tiba-tiba saja pengendara motor di depannya menjatuhkan kantung plastik belanjaannya yang cukup besar. Minnie kaget dan langsung mengerem. Tak disangka bus dibelakangnya justru banting setir dan menabrak mobil dan motor lainnya, menyebabkan kecelakaan motor yang kantung belanjaannya jatuh ikut menjadi korban. Mobil Minnie juga sebenarnya ikut penyok-penyok. Namun Minnie, _bodyguard, _dan orang lain yang bersamanya saat itu baik-baik saja. Melihat sang putri terlibat kejadian serius, sang _bodyguard_ langsung bertindak. Ia berhasil membawa kabur Minnie tanpa diketahui orang-orang. Kebetulan pula ruas jalan tempat kecelakaan itu luput dari kamera pengawas. Namun untuk menghindari kamera satelit, ketika kabur pun Minnie sudah disamarkan menjadi orang lain.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang tau tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya kecuali Minnie, sang _bodyguard_, dan orang tuanya. Mereka pun berhasil membuat berita seolah-olah kecelakaan itu adalah human error, di mana pada kasus ini yang dituduh bersalah adalah salah satu korban yang sudah meninggal, jadi masalah dianggap selesai.

Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun tau? Bagaimana mungkin namja itu bisa tau?

Rupanya Kyuhyun sempat melihat Minnie yang kabur. Ia bertemu Minnie ketika yeoja itu sedang menyamar dan hendak naik subway. Mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan ketika di stasiun kereta bawah tanah dan membuat gantungan tas Minnie menyangkut di tas Kyuhyun hingga lepas. Kyuhyun memungutnya dan menyimpannya.

Ketika rekaman kejadian kecelakaan itu muncul di televisi, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat sosok yeoja mirip dengan gadis yang menabraknya. Bajunya juga sama dan ia memakai tas dengan gantungan yang sama. Ia terlihat sedang keluar dari sebuah mobil dan berjalan menjauh. Kyuhyun awalnya ragu dan cuek, tidak berpikir macam-macam. Namun pada berita-berita selanjutnya, rekaman gambar itu tak ada, seperti dipotong di bagian yang ada sang tuan putri. Kyuhyun mulai curiga. Sebagai korban yang sedang ditimpa kejadian seperti itu, apapun patut ia curigai. Namun karena tak ada petunjuk lainnya, ia tak dapat melanjutkan kecurigaannya.

Hingga akhirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Kibum sudah sadar, dongsaengnya itu menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat penyelidikannya berlanjut.

_Flash back 4 bulan lalu_

"Hyu-u-ng," panggil Kibum pelan.

"Ne?"jawab Kyuhyun. Ia segera memegang tangan Kibum yang saat itu baru sadar.

"Putri Minnie tadi ke sini." Kyuhyun bersabar mendengar Kibum yang hanya bisa bicara putus-putus dan pelan-pelan.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mengunjungi korban kecelakaan." Begitulah yang ditangkap Kyuhyun dari jawaban Kibum yang terbata-bata.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Dan dia minta maaf," lanjut Kibum lagi.

"Minta maaf?" Kyuhyun mulai berpikir.

_Flash back end_

Kyuhyun masih belum berpikir macam-macam saat itu. Hei, dia bukan detektif bukan?

Hingga akhirnya ketika berita mengenai kepopuleran putri Minnie mulai mencuat, ia tak sengaja melihat kumpulan foto-foto Sungmin yang berhasil diabadikan papparazi. Di beberapa foto, sepertinya diambil diam-diam saat Sungmin sedang ada di sekolahnya yang dulu, ia melihat tas punggung dengan gantungan yang sama.

Perlu proses dan pemikiran panjang memang untuk membuktikan bahwa Minnie ikut andil dalam kecelakaan itu. Bukti lain yang menguatkan dugaan Kyuhyun adalah ucapan minta maaf Sungmin kepada Kibum. Untuk apa ia minta maaf setelah setengah tahun pasca kecelakaan? Dan bukti terakhir adalah berita bahwa Sungmin melayat ke makam beberapa korban kecelakaan. Berita itu menyebutkan bahwa lawatan Sungmin adalah dalam rangka bersimpati terhadap kecelakaan terburuk dalam kurun waktu 20 tahun terakhir. Kyuhyun mulai mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

.

"HENTIKAN! Apa yang kau katakan ini, Cho ?!" Minnie berusaha berkata tegas walaupun sebenarnya rasa takutnya kembali muncul. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tau rahasia besarnya?

"Apa?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan!"

"Apa kau benar-benar tak tau? Atau hanya pura-pura tak tau? Kau memang bukan hanya pembunuh, Sungmin-ssi. Tapi kau juga seorang pembohong dan pengecut."

Minnie tersentak. "Jaga ucapanmu!" Minnie membentak Kyuhyun. "Aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan! Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun! Kau telah berani menuduhku! Aku akan pastikan kau dapat hukuman mati hari ini juga!"

Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan kata-kata Minnie. Apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Padahal ia cukup yakin dengan kartu As-nya barusan. Apalagi ketika melihat reaksi ketakutan Minnie.

"Terima kasih telah memberikanku jalan keluar terbaik," ucap Kyuhyun lemas. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Jika Minnie benar-benar serius, maka….. Kyuhyun tak mampu melanjutkan pikirannya karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memukulnya dan membuatnya pingsan lagi.

**.**

Minnie memandangi sesosok namja yang kali ini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Kau pantas membenciku," kata Minnie. Ia kembali memandang layar laptop-nya yang kini menampilkan profil Cho Kyuhyun. Kira-kira begini informasi yang didapat Minnie dari beberapa sumber.

'Cho Kyuhyun, anak pertama keluarga Cho. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan maut di fly over dua tahun lalu. Ia punya seorang adik, Cho Kibum yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Kibum juga merupakan korban kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya dan puluhan orang lain.'

Lalu informasi lain yang berhasil dia dapat….

'Kyuhyun berasal dari pinggir kota. Namun karena adiknya dirawat di rumah sakit ibu kota, ia ikut pindah ke kota tempat ia tinggal saat ini. Perekonomian keluarganya juga pas-pas an, walaupun bukan keluarga kekurangan. Entah bagaimana cara anak itu bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Mungkin ia part time mengingat usia dan pendidikannya yang masih duduk di senior high school. Saat ini ia bisa bersekolah di SM High School dengan beasiswa yang memang disediakan untuk anak-anak pintar yang tak mampu.'

Minnie hanya bisa memandang sosok yang terbaring ini dengan bingung. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

**.**

"Pu…sing…" Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Namun kali ini ia tak lagi terikat. Ia justru ada di atas kasur empuk. Eh, di mana ini? Ia sudah tak berada di ruangan terakhir di mana ia terikat di kursi. Sekarang ruangan tempatnya berada jauh lebih kecil. Tak ada jendela juga. Tapi ada sebuah pintu! Kyuhyun perlahan turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke pintu. Namun baru dia turun, dia berteriak karena ada sesuatu yang menusuk di tangannya.

"Aaah!" bodohnya dia karena baru sadar ada infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Kyuhyun pun mencabut jarum infus itu.

'Ceklek-ceklek. Sial, dikunci!' Kyuhyun memukul pintu itu pelan (karena tenaganya juga tak ada). Ia tak tau kenapa sekarang dia begini dan ada di sini. Yang ia ingat, terakhir kali dia bicara dengan Sungmin.

"Apa aku sedang dalam proses menunggu hukuman mati?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aaah, kepalaku kenapa pusing sekali?" Kyuhyun merasakan lagi pusing di kepalanya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berbaring. Tak lama kemudian ada suara bunyi tombol-tombol dan pintu terbuka.

"Sudah bangun Kyu?" Minnie buru-buru datang ke tempat Kyuhyun setelah diberitahu _bodyguard_-nya bahwa ada suara orang mencoba membuka pintu dan ada bunyi lemah orang memukul-mukul pintu. Itu pasti pertanda Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Eh, bukan hanya pingsan karena pukulan Minnie saja, sebenarnya kemarin Minnie terpaksa menyuntikkan obat bius ke Kyuhyun supaya anak itu tidak sadar dulu sebelum ia memikirkan apa yang harus diperbuatnya terhadap namja ini (ini dia nih penyebab Kyu jadi pusing, karena pengaruh obat bius).

"Sung-min?" ucap Kyu pelan. Rasa takut kembali berkecamuk di pikirannya. 'Apa aku benar-benar dapat hukuman mati?' Namun senyum Minnie mengurangi kekhawatirannya. Eh, Minnie tersenyum? Yup, sekarang ini Minnie tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring karena kepalanya yang pusing berat.

"Apa kau merasa baikan? Apa bisa kita bicara sekarang? Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Bagaimanapun ia penasaran dengan keputusan Minnie. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan nasibnya setelah ini.

"Kyu, kejadian dua tahun lalu itu…..," Minnie mulai menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya tanpa ditambah atau dikurangi. Ia hanya berharap Kyuhyun bisa mengerti bahwa Minnie tak bersalah 100%. Minnie juga berharap Kyuhyun menyadari posisi Minnie saat itu.

"Aku akan membantu _dongsaeng_-mu dan memberikan tunjangan bulanan. Tapi kau juga perlu tau bahwa kejadian itu bukanlah murni kesalahanku. Aku bukan bermaksud membela diri, namun memang itu yang sebenarnya. Jadi kuharap, kau tidak menuduhku lagi dan tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Kau setuju?" kata Minnie tegas.

Kyuhyun belum menjawabnya. Ia masih sibuk berpikir.

"Jawablah atau aku terpaksa membuat keputusan lain yang merugikanmu."

"Kau mengaku bersalah tapi tetap tak mau dianggap salah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bingung.

"Mwo?"

"Kata-katamu itu menunjukkan kalau kau mengaku kau bersalah. Tapi kau masih berani mengancamku?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Kau tak boleh menuduh ini kesalahanku mentah-mentah," balas Minnie.

"Kau berusaha menyembunyikan kesalahanmu sampai kau mati?"

"DIAM! Jangan mulai bicara sembarangan!" Minnie mendadak serius kembali. "Aku sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya dan sudah cukup berbaik hati kepadamu. Kenapa kau masih tak memikirkan posisiku? Kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti ini aku akan mengambil keputusan yang merugikanmu."

Kyuhyun memandang Minnie. "Kau mau apa?"

"Ayolah, jangan memancingku jadi orang yang kejam. Kenapa kau masih tak paham posisiku, huh? Apa menurutmu masalah dendammu itu akan selesai kalau aku mati?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menggeleng pelan. Dari awal sebenarnya ia memang tak mau jadi pembunuh. Ide mau mencelakai Minnie itu adalah ide tergilanya yang ia sendiri takut melakukannya *akibatnya jadi ketangkep kan Kyu…*. Ia hanya ingin Minnie pergi jauh dari hidupnya, dari hadapannya.

"Aku juga sangat menyesal dengan kejadian kecelakaan itu. Aku akan berusaha keras supaya _dongsaeng_-mu itu sembuh."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Ia bingung menjawab apa.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku di awal," kata Minnie sedikit tegas dan keras.

"Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa."

Minnie menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah namja satu ini. Ia meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan memandang lekat-lekat mata bening namja itu. Ia mencoba menyelami apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu. Bukankah ia mempunyai keahlian membaca pikiran orang melalui tatapan matanya?

Hmm…arti tatapan mata Kyu saat ini adalah….hmm…tampaknya ia memang sedang bingung tak bisa menentukan. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda benci dan balas dendam lagi di matanya…. Lalu… 'Eh, kenapa aku merasa deg-deg an?' batin Minnie.

"Baiklah," Minnie buru-buru melepaskan tangannya yang memegang wajah Kyu ketika jantungnya berdetak makin kencang dan wajahnya memanas. "Kurasa kau setuju denganku. Jangan ungkit masalah kecelakaan ini lagi dan aku berjanji akan mengusahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk _dongsaeng_-mu. Jangan mencoba melanggarnya, Kyu, karena mulai saat ini kau akan diawasi."

**.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 8 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

**CHAPTER 8**

Hanya dalam beberapa hari saja Minnie sudah mendapat laporan lengkap bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari Kyuhyun. Oke, pulang sekolah namja itu selalu ke rumah seseorang hingga sore hari bahkan terkadang hingga malam. Setelah itu ada part time atau kalau tidak ya menjenguk adiknya di rumah sakit.

"Oke!" Mulai hari ini Minnie sudah bertekad akan mengikuti Kyuhyun pulang sekolah. Ia harus tau kehidupan pulang sekolah namja ini yang misterius.

"Kemarin Mimi, hari ini Victoria?" Minnie diam-diam mengintip Kyu yang masuk ke mobil Victoria.

'DOR!' Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, membuat Minnie melonjak kaget.

"Siwon-ssi? Apa-apa'an, sih?" Minnie sebal ketika melihat tampang namja si tukang cari muka ini.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau sedang apa, Tuan Putri?"

"Aish, jangan panggil aku putri-putrian! Aneh tau!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan panggil aku pake embel-embel 'ssi' dong. Aku juga merasa aneh," balas Siwon.

"Lalu, maunya kupanggil apa? Siwon? Siwonnie?"

"Aha! Itu yang terakhir lebih enak didengar."

Minnie mendengus dalam hati. "Baiklah. Siwonnie." Namja itu terlihat senang dipanggil seperti itu. Kesannya seperti panggilan sayang. Aish, Minnie sudah dapat menduga apa yang bakal terjadi berikutnya. Pasti Siwon akan cerita ke orang tua Minnie kalau dia dan Minnie semakin akrab.

'Dasar tukang cari muka. Pasti nanti lapor lagi deh sama eomma.' Minnie hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya, mengejek dalam hati. Pasalnya sudah dua kali ini Minnie ngobrol dengan eomma-nya dan topiknya adalah mengenai…Siwon.

_Flashback_

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan anak Perdana Menteri Choi?"

"Tentu eomma. Kita kan satu sekolahan."

"Kalian sepertinya dekat."

"Tidak juga."

"Masa sih? Siwon cerita kalau kau sering makan siang dengannya. Ia bahkan bertanya pada _eomma_ apa makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aigoo, dia cuma membesar-besarkan cerita. Aku baru dua kali kok makan dengannya. Itupun karena tak sengaja bertemu di kantin dan ia sengaja duduk satu meja denganku."

"Sepertinya dia sangat populer di sekolahmu."

"Yup. Hampir semua orang bilang dia _perfect_."

"Begitu?" Sang eomma hanya bisa manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya eomma, jangan mikir yang macam-macam!"

"Oke…oke…oke Minnie sayang. Lalu bagaimana dengan namja yang satu lagi. Itu tuh, namja manis yang hampir membunuhmu. Siapa itu namanya? Kyu?"

_End flashback_

"Kau memperhatikan Victoria?"

Minnie baru sadar Siwon masih belum pergi dari sisinya. Oya, dia kan memang belum diusir sama Minnie.

"Kenapa dia bisa pulang dengan teman sekelasku?"

"Nugu? Si Kyu sok cool itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa bisa 'sok cool'?" tanya Minnie langsung. Dia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan keingintahuannya jika menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun. "Eh, dia memang terlalu dingin. Orang aneh." Minnie buru-buru menyambung kalimatnya karena Siwon memandangnya dengan pandangan…. ehem… cemburu?

'Ehem..' Minnie berdehem. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas orang itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia bisa bersama Victoria sunbae? Bukankah dia sepertinya pendiam dan tak mau berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya?"

Siwon mengelus kepala Minnie, membuat Minnie sebal. "Aigoo Minnie…. Masa kau tak tau kalau Kyu itu terkenal sebagai namja penggoda yang suka menggoda yeoja-yeoja kaya? Tuh kan, si Kuyu itu pasti minta tumpangan lagi deh sama Vic."

'Ooo….jadi begitu.' Minnie mengangguk pelan. 'Cling!' tiba-tiba Minnie dapat ide bagus.

"Siwonnie….hari ini boleh aku minta tumpangan?" Namja berlesung pipit itu tentu saja langsung tersenyum bahagia. "Jinja? Tentu saja Minnie!"

Yuhuuu, Minnie sukses mendapat beberapa informasi penting tentang Kyuhyun sepanjang perjalanannya diantar pulang oleh Siwon. Dibalik sosok dingin Kyu, ternyata ada penyebabnya. Walaupun Siwon mati-matian berkata kalau Kyu itu aneh tapi Minnie tidak berpikir demikian. Bagaimana dia tidak pendiam, kalau semua orang membencinya? Eh, semua orang?

_Flash back_

"Masa semua orang membencinya?" Minnie mengkerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar kalimat Siwon. Namun namja itu tidak menjawab. Sepertinya Siwon itu salah satu orang yang sebal dengan Kyuhyun. Minnie memutar otaknya sekali lagi.

"Siwonnie, nanti mampir sebentar ya. Eomma pernah pesan ingin ngobrol denganmu lagi."

"A..ah, tentu saja aku senang kalau boleh mampir." Tuh kan benar, Siwon langsung menjawabnya jika topiknya diganti.

Minnie tersenyum licik. Semoga rayuannya berhasil untuk membuat Siwon cerita lebih banyak. "Lalu…balik lagi ke si aneh itu Wonnie…. Aku tak percaya kalau semua orang membencinya. Teman sekelasku sepertinya oke-oke saja dengan dia."

"Ah, itu pengecualian. Teman sekelasmu kan orangnya memang spesial. Ah, maksudku, mereka itu ramai dan heboh, mungkin karena terlalu stress punya otak terlalu pintar. By the way, si Kyu itu juga bisa ikut kegiatan band karena anggotanya teman-teman sekelasnya semua. Kau memperhatikan kan kalau SM band itu isinya anak kelas XI-1 semua? Selain teman sekelasmu, sepertinya tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya."

"Ooo…begitu, ya. Gomawo atas ceritamu Siwonnie. Aku jadi lebih mengenal teman-teman sekelasku," balas Minnie. Ia mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mengirim sms kepada seseorang.

'Cari tau lebih lanjut kegiatan anak itu. Pasang penyadap dan hidden camera jika perlu.'

_Flash back end _

_**.**_

Minnie merasakan lututnya lemas mendengar kabar yang baru saja ia terima dari seseorang. Ia memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam saku seragamnya dengan tak bersemangat. Baru saja ia mendapat informasi dari mata-mata yang mengawasi Kyuhyun yang sukses mewawancarai si centil Victoria diam-diam. Dan Victoria yang terkadang labil itu tak curiga sedikitpun.

"Dia kencan demi uang, Tuan Putri. Ia sudah banyak menunggak tagihan. Mulai dari tagihan rumah sakit, kontrakan, listrik, air."

Entahlah rasanya Minnie sedih sekali mendengarnya. Sepertinya semakin hari ia semakin mengerti Kyuhyun. Namja itu tak pernah jajan di kantin, tak pernah ikut jalan-jalan ke mal atau nonton bareng dengan teman-temannya. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan part time.

"Ini untukmu," Minnie meletakkan sebuah roti di meja Kyuhyun. Minnie sengaja membeli dua buah roti di kantin. "Kau tidak ke mana-mana waktu istirahat? Betah di kelas? Tidak makan?" tanyanya. "Pantas saja kau dianggap orang aneh," sambung Minnie.

Kyu hanya memandang Minnie sekilas, kemudian berkonsentrasi lagi dengan bukunya.

"Makanlah," kata Minnie sambil memakan roti-nya sendiri. Masih tak ada reaksi dari namja itu. "Kalau sedang diajak bicara harusnya menjawab," sahut Minnie sambil menghentikan mengunyah roti-nya dan ganti memandang namja itu dengan pandangan sebal.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang berusaha menepati perjanjian kita," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa hubungannya?" Minnie memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Aku belum bilang akan memaafkanmu. Jadi, jangan buat aku melanggar perjanjian licik yang kau buat itu."

"Mwo? Licik kau bilang?" Minnie tak terima dibilang licik. Namun Kyu tak menjawabnya. "Jangan mulai membuatku marah lagi, Cho!"

Kyuhyun masih tetap tak memandang Minnie atau menyentuh roti yang dari Minnie. "Aku sedang berusaha menepati perjanjian itu Sungmin-ssi. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengajakku bicara apalagi berani memerintahku, karena jika kebencianku muncul lagi, aku bisa membocorkan semuanya. Aku belum mau mati atau dipenjara, _ara_?"

Minnie tampak menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban jujur Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia mengerti maksud namja itu. Ia memutuskan tak mengajak Kyu bicara lagi.

**.**

Semakin hari Minnie makin simpati melihat Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah mendapat informasi-informasi tambahan dari mata-mata yang disuruhnya mengawasi namja itu. Entah kenapa Minnie semakin merasa bersalah telah membuat namja itu menderita seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun yang harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun yang harus bekerja mati-matian untuk membiayai adiknya yang sakit. Kyuhyun yang harus dijauhi teman-temannya….

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha mengurangi penderitaannya sekaligus membuatmu memaafkanku."

'Aha!' Minnie tersenyum senang dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. 'Apa aku datang ke apartemennya saja ya? Eh, tapi tak mungkin datang dengan tangan kosong kan?'

….

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan heran ketika melihat ruangannya terang benderang. Sepertinya tadi dia sudah mematikan lampu, kok.

"Sudah pulang Kyu?" suara seseorang sukses membuatnya jantungan. Ia sampai menjatuhkan plastik belanjaannya. Siapa yang bisa masuk ke apartemennya?!

Minnie akhirnya keluar menyambut Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam…"

Namun Kyuhyun masih membeku di tempatnya. "KAU!" Tunjuknya pada Minnie. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!"

Minnie merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. "Pakai kunci dong. Bagaimanapun, pintu apartemenmu ini mudah sekali dibobol."

"KAU!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Minnie. Minnie sadar Kyu pasti marah jika ada orang yang diam-diam masuk ke rumahnya. Minnie pun segera menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam. Cuma menyiapkan makan malam, kok. Ayo makan. Sebentar lagi kau akan bekerja lagi kan?"

Belum sampai Minnie menyeret Kyu sampai ke meja makan, Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan tangan Minnie kasar. "Keluar sekarang juga!" Ia mendorong tubuh Minnie. Minnie buru-buru melepas apronnya dan tersenyum pelan. "Araseo. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tak makan ramen lagi. Di rumahmu ini tak ada makanan lain selain ramen."

"Aku tak butuh ocehanmu." Kyuhyun masih mendorong Minnie untuk keluar.

"Tapi aku benar kan? Kau bahkan akan berencana makan ramen lagi bukan?" Minnie mengambil plastik belanjaan Kyu yang jatuh di dekat pintu. "Eh, kali ini rasa daging asap?" Ia membaca rasa ramen yang baru dibeli Kyu. "Lebih baik kau makan daging yang asli, Kyu."

"KELUAR!" bentak Kyu sekali lagi.

"Oke-oke. Aku keluar. Baru kali ini aku diusir seseorang." Minnie buru-buru keluar, namun ia memastikan tangannya masih memegang plastik belanjaan Kyu yang isinya…ramen…

"Aku akan pastikan hari ini kau tidak makan ramen sehari 3 kali. Hi…hi..hi…" Minnie tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah membuang semua persediaan ramen di apartemen Kyu dan itu seharusnya membuat Kyu mau tak mau memakan masakannya. Ia saat ini memperhatikan kamar namja itu dari luar, tepatnya dari dalam mobilnya. Seharusnya sebentar lagi dia keluar untuk _part time_ di tempat berikutnya.

Minnie tampak mengatur kesabarannya. 'Kau harus sabar Minnie,' katanya dalam hati. Bukankah ia tidak membentak atau menyuruh-nyuruh namja itu? Bahkan ia sedang melakukan kebaikan. Yup, dia sedang membantu Kyuhyun bukan? Namun mengapa namja itu tetap saja nyolot dengannya?

30 menit kemudian sosok Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemennya. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun pergi jauh, Minnie diam-diam masuk ke apartemen namja itu lagi. Tak lupa kali ini ia membawa bungkusan besar.

Minnie tersenyum puas saat melihat masakannya berkurang. Ini berarti Kyu memakan masakannya. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya. 'Tapi…sisanya ditaruh di mana ya? Kyu tidak punya kulkas. Tidak punya microwave untuk menghangatkan juga…. Ah, tapi dia kan punya kompor. Kyu bisa memanaskan pakai kompor.' Minnie lega. Ia pun menuju ke tempat cuci piring, mencuci beberapa piring, sumpit, dan gelas kotor yang belum sempat dicuci.

"Ah, sabun cucinya habis. Aku harus membelinya." Ia mengeluarkan handphone dan mengetikkan sesuatu. "Dia juga tidak punya garam, gula, minyak. Aish….isi dapurnya benar-benar kosong." Minnie kembali mengetik sesuatu.

Setelah beres mencuci piring, Minnie mengambil sapu untuk menyapu ruangan dan kain pel untuk mengepel. "Aish…pinggangku pegal. Seharusnya pakai vaccum cleaner saja…." Minnie memijat-mijat punggungnya. "Apa lain kali aku perlu bawa vaccum cleaner?"

Setelah selesai dengan bersih-bersih ruangan, Minnie menuju ke lemari tempat Kyuhyun menyimpan futon-nya. Minnie mengeluarkan futon dan selimut Kyu yang sudah sobek-sobek. Ia menggantinya dengan bungkusan yang ia bawa yang ternyata berisi futon dan selimut tebal yang halus dan hangat.

"Paling tidak kau tidak akan kedinginan. Heh, bahkan di sini tak ada pemanas?" Minnie melongok ke seisi ruangan sambil mendekap dadanya. "Sudah mulai dingin…." Minnie sedikit menggigil. Tapi ia sadar dirinya tak mungkin memberikan barang-barang elektronik yang bisa menambah tagihan listrik Kyuhyun.

**.**

Esoknya….

Minnie membaca pesan sms di HP-nya sambil tersenyum kecil.

From : Kyu

Ada yang harus kusampaikan, ke atap sekolah sekarang.

Minnie melangkah pelan begitu ia telah sampai ke atap sekolah. Bagaimanapun ia masih trauma dengan kejadian Kyu yang hampir mendorongnya dari atap. Namun ia yakin Kyu tidak akan mendorongnya lagi. Dia kan sudah janji. Lagipula Minnie sadar kalau ternyata tempat paling sepi dan tersembunyi, tempat yang paling memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk bicara, ya di atap sekolah ini.

Grrr…..angin berhembus membuat udara di musim gugur ini semakin dingin. Minnie memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jas seragamnya. Ia berjalan menuju balik tangki air. Ia yakin Kyuhyun di sana.

"Ada apa? Di sini dingin…." Minnie menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya supaya lebih hangat.

"Jangan pernah diam-diam masuk ke apartemenku lagi!" perintah Kyuhyun tegas. Ia sadar kemarin Minnie pasti masuk lagi ke apartemennya setelah ia pergi.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku bertamu secara terang-terangan? Kalau aku datang tidak diam-diam, apa kau akan mengusirku?" tanya Minnie.

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap mengusirmu," jawab Kyu langsung. "Aku tak butuh tamu orang penting sepertimu, LEE SUNGMIN GONGJU-NIM." Ia menegaskan kata-kata di akhir kalimatnya."Kau sudah mengacak-acak tempat tinggalku."

Minnie menunduk kecewa. Sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya kemarin malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah. 'Apa orang ini tidak punya perasaan tersentuh sama sekali? Seorang tuan putri terhormat seperti dirinya bersedia memasak dan bersih-bersih…. Tapi namja ini tidak tersentuh sedikitpun? Justru memarahi putri malang ini?' Minnie merengut.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Minnie pelan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Minnie.

Minnie berguman sendiri saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi. "Aku kan baru minta maaf, belum berjanji tidak akan masuk diam-diam lagi…. Hi…hi…hi… Harus kupastikan kau tersentuh dan memaafkanku. Ani-ani, kau memang harus memaafkanku." ucap Minnie dengan senyum licik. "Eh, sebenarnya untuk apa dia memaafkanku? Bukankah aku tidak bersalah?" lanjut Minnie bingung sendiri.

**TBC**

Note: Minnie sudah mulai berani PDKT. Berhasil gak, ya?

Oya, terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan review ^ ^

Jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian ada di dalam cerita chap-chap selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 9 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

**CHAPTER 9**

Sudah sebulan ini hubungan Minnie dan Kyuhyun tak kunjung membaik. Kyuhyun memang setuju dengan persyaratan Minnie kapan hari. Namun akibatnya, namja ini benar-benar mendiamkannya. Kata Kyuhyun sih, dia belum memaafkan Minnie, alias dirinya masih membenci Minnie. Akibatnya, Kyuhyun selalu menjauhi Minnie. Tapi di lain pihak, Minnie merasa tak bersalah sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Minnie jadi stress.

'Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang membenciku?' sesal Minnie. 'Kenapa harus namja itu? Kenapa dia?'

"Kau ini kenapa lagi, sih? Masih membenci orang tanpa alasan jelas? Hey, kau sudah besar Kyu, bukan anak-anak." Ini sudah yang kesekian kali Minnie dan Kyuhyun bertengkar. Masalahnya sepele, Minnie tak suka dijauhi, namun Kyuhyun yang masih membencinya selalu mencuekkan Minnie.

"Aish kenapa kau ribut sekali. Bukankah alasanku jelas? Jangan ajak aku bicara lagi!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aish….bocah ini…" Minnie geram. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah memang sepertinya lebih baik aku mengaku! Aku memang seorang pembunuh." Minnie menggandeng Kyuhyun ke kantor polisi yang dilihatnya. Kantor polisi itu tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertengkar tadi. "Aku akan mengaku sekarang supaya kita sama-sama lega." Ucap Minnie ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kantor polisi. "Ayo masuk." Kyuhyun masih diam ketika Minnie menyeret dirinya masuk.

"Selamat siang…." Sapa seorang polisi yang ada di meja resepsionis (?). "Omo!" Ia terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang dihadapannya sekarang. "Selamat siang. Tuan putri apa yang perlu dibantu?" Polisi itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Ehm…anu…saya mau melapor," jawab Minnie sedikit bergetar. Tak dapat dipungkiri bagaimana pun Minnie benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Kata-katanya kepada Kyu tadi meluncur begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang karena Minnie sudah putus asa membuat Kyuhyun memaafkannya. Dikiranya, Kyuhyun akan mencegah tindakan nekatnya ini. Namun ternyata, namja itu sampai sekarang hanya DIAM SAJA.

"Baiklah. Silakan ke meja di pojok sana." Polisi itu menunjuk ke meja di pojok yang sepertinya merupakan 'counter laporan perkara'.

Minnie berjalan pelan. Tak sadar bahwa tangannya masih menggandeng Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tangan Minnie sedikit berkeringat. Melihat tingkahnya saat ini, sepertinya Minnie ini benar-benar ketakutan.

'Salah sendiri,' batin Kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu ia tidak menghentikan Minnie saat ini.

"Omo! Gongjunim! Silakan duduk. Ada perkara apa yang perlu dilaporkan?" Polisi itu berkata sopan sambil tersenyum. Minnie dan Kyuhyun duduk. Minnie terdiam. Dia hanya menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya. Polisi itu jadi curiga dan kini menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di samping Minnie. Polisi itu menatap dengan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya 'Siapa kamu? Apa kau membuat masalah dengan tuan putri?'

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan menuduh si polisi langsung menyenggol Minnie. Minnie terkejut. Ia mengira Kyuhyun menyuruhnya segera bicara.

"Ini…ini tentang kecelakaan dua tahun lalu…." Minnie akhirnya mulai bicara, walaupun dengan nada bergetar. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Minnie sedang ketakutan. Bahkan tangannya terkepal di bawah menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak bergetar. Ada rasa tak tega muncul di hati Kyuhyun.

"Kecelakaan beruntun di fly over…." Sekarang wajah Minnie memucat. Apakah yeoja ini nekat mengaku begitu saja? Ada perasaan tak tega di hati Kyuhyun. Apakah ia benar-benar akan memaafkan yeoja ini begitu saja? Memaafkan yeoja yang membuatnya kehilangan orang tua, membuat adiknya koma, dan membuat dirinya menderita?

Tiba-tiba saja memori tentang bagaimana usaha Minnie memohon maaf padanya terputar di pikirannya. Kalau seandainya Minnie bukanlah penyebab kecelakaan itu, Kyuhyun sadar sebenarnya Minnie adalah gadis yang baik. Lagipula, bukankah Minnie sudah menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya? Minnie tidak 100% bersalah terhadap kecelakaan itu.

"Kecelakaan itu…" Kata-kata Minnie terhenti saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ssi. Ayo kita pulang saja." Kyuhyun segera menarik Minnie dan menggandengnya keluar. Polisi di sana hanya bisa melongo melihat pemuda tak dikenal berani menggandeng tuan putri, bahkan setengah menyeretnya. Minnie tampak lega dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku, Kyu?"tanya Minnie begitu mereka telah keluar dari kantor polisi. Kyuhyun telah membawa Minnie kembali ke taman kota yang berada tak jauh dari kantor polisi itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku akan melupakan kejadian itu. Jadi, kau jangan berbuat bodoh dan macam-macam lagi."

Minnie tersenyum lega. Ia hendak menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, mengajaknya bersalaman. Namun namja itu buru-buru menghindar.

"Tapi kumohon kau tidak muncul di hadapanku dulu. Aku butuh waktu untuk melupakannya. Jadi kuharap aku tak melihat wajahmu dulu."

Minnie sedih mendengarnya. Aigoo kenapa kondisi tak menyenangkan ini tak kunjung berakhir? Itu sama saja tak merubah keadaan sebelumnya.

"Tapi…tapi bagaimana caranya kau tak melihat wajahku? Kita sekelas, Kyu. Bahkan aku duduk di depanmu," ucap Minnie polos.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun ikut tersadar bahwa mereka sekelas. "Kalau begitu, jangan dekat-dekat dan mengajakku bicara."

Minnie melenguh kecewa. "Bukankah itu sama seperti keadaan sebelumnya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun tak jelas. Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan Minnie. Aish… lagi-lagi usaha Minnie masih belum berhasil.

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengacuhkan Minnie lagi. Minnie merasa Kyuhyun seperti tembok. Bisa dilihat tapi tak bisa diajak berinteraksi. Minnie tau benar alasan Kyu tak mau berinteraksi dengannya. Bukankah sudah dari dulu namja ini begitu dingin dengannya? Dan sekarang, setelah namja itu bilang sudah memaafkannya, kenapa keadaan malah jadi lebih parah? Bahkan begitu Kyuhyun melihat Minnie, ia langsung menoleh, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia juga minta tukar tempat duduk dengan Minnie sehingga sekarang ia duduk di depan Minnie. Mungkin ini supaya dia tak bisa melihat Minnie. Minnie seakan-akan sesuatu yang menjijikan untuk dilihat.

'Tapi bukankah Kyu sudah bilang memaafkanku dan melupakan tentang kecelakaan itu? Berarti seharusnya tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan kalau aku mengajaknya bicara kan?' batin Minnie sambil menopang kepala menatap punggung orang di depannya. Sebenarnya ia cukup beruntung duduk di belakang Kyu karena ternyata dari belakang pun Kyu terlihat menarik. 'Ugh, tapi sebaiknya aku memang tak membuat dia kesal.'

'Teet….' Bel istirahat berbunyi. Namun Minnie masih bertahan di mejanya walaupun sebenarnya perutnya lapar. Selama Kyuhyun masih di tempat duduknya, ia juga tak akan bergerak.

'Eh, Kyu mau ke mana?' Minnie malah panik sendiri ketika kali ini namja di depannya berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

'Grrrr…..grrrr….' ada suara getaran di atas meja Kyu. Rupanya Kyuhyun meninggalkan HP-nya. Minnie jadi penasaran. Diam-diam ia mengambil HP Kyuhyun ketika tak ada temannya yang melihat. Ia pun membuka folder message masuk yang ternyata formatnya conversation.

"Mimi-sunbae?" Minnie membaca conversation message mereka.

'_Sunbae, sudah makan belum?'_

'Belum. Kenapa Kyu?'

'_Aku malas makan sendiri.'_

'Mau kutemani? (v ^ ^ v)'

'_Aku ke kantin sekarang.'_

'Kau enggak lagi demam kan Kyu? Baiklah aku ke kantin sekarang'

'_Aku hanya butuh teman ngobrol. Oh ya, kenapa sedari kemarin sunbae mengataiku demam?'_

"Tentu! ^ ^ aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik.'

Lalu Minnie melihat pesan conversation sebelum-sebelumnya….

'Kyuuu…. kau hari ini menginap kan? Appa dan eomma enggak pulang lagi hari ini.'

'_Iya chagi. Nanti kumasakkan ayam asam pedas kesukaanmu.'_

'Kau tidak demam kan?'

'_Wae?'_

'Ini masih di sekolah dan kau memanggilku 'chagi'.'

'_Wae? Tidak boleh? Maaf deh, Mimi-Sunbae.'_

'Anieyo. Tentu boleh Kyu. Asal kau memberikanku ciuman gratis. Hi..hi..hi..'

'_Semua ciuman hari ini gratis. Mau mencoba french kiss?'_

'Otakmu pasti sedang bermasalah. Tadi pagi kejedot pintu gerbang?'

'_Chagi…kau menuduhku gila?'_

'Ani, ani. Aku cuma enggak mau kau ketularan yadong-ku. Aku masih suka Kyu yang polos. Ha….ha…ha… Btw, kutunggu ciuman ala prancismu itu.'

'Pluk,' tiba-tiba Minnie merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang.

"Ky….kyu?" Minnie tertangkap basah sedang memegang HP Kyuhyun. Hei, bukan cuma memegang, tapi sekarang dia juga sedang membaca sms di HP Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan HP Kyuhyun kepada pemiliknya. "Maaf Kyu. Tadi HP mu bergetar. Aku hanya penasaran," ucap Minnie jujur sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun hanya menerimanya tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Minnie memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke kepalanya. 'Babo! Babo! Dasar Minnie babo! Kyuhyun jadi marah lagi kan?'

'Tapi apa benar Kyu suka dengan Mimi sunbae? Dari message conversation mereka sepertinya Kyu sangat membutuhkan Mimi-sunbae. Eh, kenapa aku merasa enggak rela begini?' Minnie kembali memukul kepalanya.

**.**

Kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat kerepotan membawa buku-buku tebal Heechul Seonsaeng. Cinderella itu memang selalu menyuruh Kyu yang membawa buku-bukunya ke kelas dan mengembalikannya lagi setelah selesai pelajaran. Kyuhyun sedikit kerepotan menuruni tangga sambil membawa setumpuk buku ditambah membawa tas tangan Heechul Seonsaeng.

'Hee Seonsaeng manja sekali, sih? Semuanya minta dibawakan. Aish…..' Minnie merasa kasihan melihatnya. Ia berniat membantu Kyuhyun.

"Kubantu," sahutnya datar sambil mengambil tumpukan buku paling atas yang ada di dekapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu kaget dengan Minnie yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. 'Bruk!' Ia jadi menjatuhkan buku-buku Heechul Seonsaeng.

"Aah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin membantumu," ucap Minnie sambil membantu mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh. 'Aduh kenapa begini?' batin Minnie.

"Pergilah," usir Kyuhyun.

Minnie menyerahkan buku yang ada di tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengambilnya dengan ekspresi datar dan tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Minnie merasa bersalah dan semakin sedih. Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa memperdekat jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

…

Hari-hari berikutnya sama saja. Semakin Minnie ingin mendekat hasilnya justru kebalikannya. Minnie jadi putus asa. Jam istirahat ini ia duduk sendirian di taman sambil makan bekal yang dibawanya.

"Tumben tidak makan bersama teman-temanmu, Minnie?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang membangunkan Minnie dari lamunannya. Yup, walaupun mulutnya mengunyah, namun pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Minnie sedang menyesali perbuatan bodohnya di kelas barusan. Sebelum istirahat ini adalah kelas kesenian dan tugas kali ini adalah menggambar perspektif. Minnie ingin menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dan merebut kertas gambar Kyu. Sayangnya namja itu justru mempertahankan kertasnya agar tidak terambil. Jadilah tarik menarik beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya 'krek', kertas gambar Kyu sobek.

"Huaaaa! Babo babo!" teriak Minnie. Orang yang memanggil Minnie jadi kaget dikatai 'babo'.

"Heh? Aku babo?" orang itu bingung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Minnie langsung tersadar ada orang lain di dekatnya. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan tampaklah namja tinggi tampan dengan lesung pipit yang selama ini lumayan bikin dia sebal. Namja itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Ah, Siwonnie. Maaf, aku hanya keceplosan. Bukan mengataimu kok. Maaf." Minnie menunduk.

Siwon tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Minnie. "Tumben kau tak makan dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Hanya cari suasana baru. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku menemanimu makan?" Siwon mengeluaran kotak bekalnya. Kesempatan mendekati Minnie lagi nih. Minnie kan sekarang sudah sangaaaaat jaraaaang makan di kantin karena Minnie lebih memilih bawa bekal dan makan bersama temannya di kelas, membuat Siwon jengkel karena kesempatan mendekati Minnie terhalang. Akhir-akhirnya malah Siwon ikut-ikutan malas ke kantin dan memilih bawa bekal sendiri *dasar namja aneh…*

Minnie menatap kotak bekal itu kaget. "Kau bawa bekal sendiri? Biasanya namja malas bawa bekal."

Siwon membuka kotaknya. Tadaaa…terlihatlah sandwich tebal yang sepertinya berisi keju, telur, dan ham. "Hanya bekal biasa yang mudah dibuat. Mau mencoba? Ini untukmu." Siwon menyerahkan sepotong sandwich kepada Minnie.

Minnie terlihat sedikit bingung antara menerima atau tidak. Namun karena namja itu terus menyodorkan, Minnie pun menerimanya. Lagipula kan tidak baik menolak pemberian orang.

"Kamsahamnida." Begitu Minnie menerima potongan sandwich dari Siwon, langsung terdengar koor panjang di sekitar mereka.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa…wwaaaaaaaaaaa….. Soooo sweeeet…." Rupanya sedari tadi banyak mata yang menatapnya. Bodohnya Minnie, dia kan selama ini jadi pusat perhatian. Pasti jadi gosip nih. Apalagi Siwon itu namja yang populer juga. Minnie sempat salah tingkah. Tapi ia masih bisa menguasai keadaan dengan tersenyum manis dan mengajak Siwon ngobrol dengan santai.

'Minnie? Dan Siwon sunbae? Sedang apa mereka?' Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas tak sengaja ikut melihat ribut-ribut di dekat taman.

**.**

Hari-hari berikutnya relatif tak ada kejadian antara Minnie dan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ini karena Minnie sedang izin tak masuk sekolah. Kali ini ia harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai duta anti narkoba internasional. Ia pun harus berkeliling ke beberapa negara untuk menyerukan gerakan anti narkoba.

"Apa kalian lihat berita kemarin?" suara keras Minho yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Minnie keren sekali!"

"Apa kau tau gosip terhangat? Siwon sunbae saja sampai ikut membolos untuk datang ke kampanye Minnie cuma untuk bertemu Minnie."

"Tentu saja tau! Kelihatannya mereka main dekat ya?"

Kyuhyun membaca buku di mejanya, namun rupanya pikirannya menyambung dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya. Kampanye Minnie kemarin memang keren. Kyuhyun melihatnya di televisi di mini market tempatnya arubaito. 'Apa aku keterlaluan mencuekkannya, ya? Gosip-gosip tentang kedekatan Minnie dan Siwon juga membuatku sebal.'

**Halow? Tunggu-tunggu! Kyu sebal? ***Heh… heh… heh… pertanda baik, nih*

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang gosip, kabarnya Siwon hyung sudah berhasil mendapatkan nomor HP Minnie."

"Benarkah?!"

"Hmm…. Padahal nomer HP Minnie kan tidak boleh ada yang tau kecuali memang orang penting."

"Aku juga mau nomor HP Minnie."

"Whoaaaa….. Minnie….." Beberapa namja terlihat berteriak tak rela. Kyuhyun menghela napas, sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

**.**

Hari ini Minnie datang terlambat ke sekolah. Dia baru datang pada jam istirahat pertama. Ini saja sebenarnya dia mau bolos karena masih lelah. Tapi karena hari ini ada ulangan matematika, terpaksa dia masuk. Dia tak mau menumpuk jadwal ulangan susulan yang menyusahkan.

"Kyu, ajari kami dong." Yesung dan Wookie mendekat ke meja Kyuhyun. Minnie buru-buru memasang telinganya mendengar jawaban Kyu. Siapa tau dia bisa ikut minta diajari.

'Eh, sadar Minnie, Kyu kan sedang menjauhimu!' Eh, tapi kalau ada Yesung dan Wookie juga, dia tak mungkin menolak kan? Hi..hi..hi..

"Yang mana?" jawab Kyu malas-malasan. Minnie langsung menyiapkan buku dan pensilnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Kyuhyun menjelaskan soal yang ditanya Yesung dan Wookie. Minnie menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju bangku di depan Kyuhyun (untung temannya yang duduk di situ sedang tidak ada di tempat, alhasil Minnie bisa duduk di tempat duduk itu deh). Ia membalikkan kursi itu sehingga kini berhadapan dengan Kyu, sedangkan Yesung dan Wookie di kanan-kirinya.

"Sedang menjelaskan materi ulangan nanti? Boleh aku ikut lihat?" Minnie menjulurkan kepalanya melihat kertas corat-coret milik Yesung. Yesung menggeser kertasnya sehingga bisa dilihat Minnie.

"Lanjutkan Kyu," kata Wookie yang sukses membuat Kyu menekuk mukanya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum mulai menjelaskan lagi kepada tiga orang yang mengelilingi mejanya.

"Gomawo Kyu!" Seru Yesung dan Wookie sambil meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Minnie masih belum balik ke posisinya seharusnya.

"Apa kita tak bisa berteman normal seperti lainnya?" tanya Minnie.

"Aku sedang mencobanya," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya kau membuka hati untuk tidak mendiamkanku lagi? Aku akan membantumu!" cerocos Minnie. "Boleh aku pinjam buku latihanmu? Aku ingin membaca contoh soal dari seonsaengnim."

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku latihan matematikanya yang sedari tadi memang ada di meja. Sepertinya dia salah menjawab pertanyaan Minnie barusan.

Baru sesaat setelah Minnie berbalik ke depan, yeoja itu kembali berbalik ke belakang.

"Kyu, yang ini bagaimana? Kok jawabannya begini, sih? Sepertinya kau salah hitung deh."

"Mungkin aku memang salah hitung," jawab Kyuhyun langsung tanpa memperhatikan Minnie.

"Coba lihat dulu. Siapa tau pengertianku yang salah."

Kyu mendengus sebal. Namun ia tak menolak ketika Minnie menyodorkan bukunya untuk diteliti sekali lagi olehnya. Minnie memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang serius meneliti sangat manis, bahkan dengan wajah serius seperti ini. 'Aigoo Minnie…. Kau sudah semakin tergila-gila dengannya?!' Minnie merasakan tubuhnya mendadak memanas. 'Pasti wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.'

"Sepertinya aku memang salah hitung." Kyuhyun mengagetkan lamunan Minnie. Ia telah menemukan letak kesalahannya. Ia mencoret bagian yang salah dan menyodorkan bukunya kepada Minnie.

"Ah, Gomawo," balas Minnie kali ini dengan buru-buru sambil kembali balik ke depan. Kali ini gantian Kyu yang menatapnya heran. Namun wajahnya juga menampakkan senyum puas. `Sepertinya aku tak boleh terlalu mencuekkannya.`

**.**

**TBC**

Note: Okey, sepertinya ada sedikit titik cerah pada hubungan KyuMin.


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 10 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

**CHAPTER 10**

'Buk!' Kyu meringis kesakitan ketika seseorang meninju perutnya. Namun ia tak bisa melawan karena ada dua orang namja memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Sudah tahu kesalahanmu, eoh?" Namja yang tadi memukul kini sedang mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun. 'Plak!' belum sempat dijawab namja itu sudah menampar Kyu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Mimi, tapi kau masih nekat dekat-dekat dengannya. Dasar tak tau malu!" Namja itu kembali meninju perut Kyuhyun, membuatnya membungkuk kesakitan.

"Ayo bangun bocah!" si namja penyiksa itu menarik dasi Kyuhyun, menyuruh Kyu berdiri.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Mimi-sunbae. Kau tak berhak memerintahku seenaknya," jawab Kyuhyun.

'Buk!' kali ini satu bogem mentah bersarang di pipi Kyuhyun.

'Buk!'ternyata bogem mentahnya tak cukup satu kali. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Melihat sasarannya sudah tak berdaya, namja itu menyuruh kedua temannya melepaskan Kyuhyun. Kyu pun jatuh lemas terduduk di tanah.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku. Jika aku tau kau ke rumah Mimi lagi, aku akan memberikan hadiah lebih hebat daripada sekarang. Ara?"

Kyuhyun menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya sambil mendengus sebal.

'Buk' Namja itu menendang tubuh Kyu yang masih terduduk di tanah. "Apa kau tak punya mulut untuk menjawabku, huh?" Ia kembali menendangi namja malang itu dengan membabi buta.

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Teriakan seorang yeoja menghentikan tendangan selanjutnya. Begitu melihat siapa yang berteriak, ketiga namja itu langsung terkejut setengah mati. "Mi…nnie?"

"Kyu?" mata Minnie menangkap sesosok yang sedang terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Seragam Kyu sudah kotor dan lusuh. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Minnie buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Omo! Kau berdarah!" Minnie mengalihkan menatap ketiga namja yang masih membeku di tempatnya."Kuberi dua pilihan : kalian melaporkan sendiri perbuatan kalian ke kepala sekolah, atau aku yang akan melaporkannya."

Ketiga namja itu terlihat saling berpandangan dengan tatapan takut. "Ka….kami…kami akan melapor sendiri…..," jawab salah satu diantaranya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu segera laksanakan!" gertak Minnie. Ketiganya langsung meninggalkan Minnie dan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo…kenapa bisa sampai dipukuli seperti ini Kyu?" Minnie mengambil tisu di tasnya dan mencoba mengelap darah di sudut bibir Kyu. Namun sayangnya tangan Kyu buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Tak perlu mengasihaniku." Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri, namun sayangnya langsung terjatuh lagi karena tak tahan sakit di perutnya serta kakinya.

"Kubantu"

"Tak perlu." Kyu menepis tangan Minnie. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun lagi-lagi tak kuat dan terjatuh lagi.

"Lebih baik jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Berbaring dulu saja. Kita bersihkan dulu lukanya." Minnie masih mengoceh. Ia telah berhasil mengambil tissu dari tasnya dan kini ia mengelap darah yang menempel di wajah Kyu.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu membantuku!"

"Bisa diam enggak sih? Aish, kenapa susah sekali? Darahnya mengalir terus. Sudah kubilang berbaring saja." Minnie menarik tubuh Kyu agar berbaring di atas pahanya.

"Apa-apa'an sih?" Kyu menolak berbaring dan berusaha tetap duduk tegak di posisinya sekarang.

"Tak perlu membentakku. Aku tau kau masih belum melupakan rasa bencimu terhadapku. Tapi tak perlu sekasar ini dong. Aku kan berniat baik." Minnie kembali berusaha membaringkan Kyu dan akhirnya berhasil juga. *Yuhuuu….*

"Diamlah! Jangan gerak terus!" Minnie kini berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus saja berusaha merebut tissue di tangan Minnie. Sebenarnya lucu juga melihat mereka berebut. Minnie mengangkat-angkat tissue di tangannya dan Kyu yang sedang berbaring di paha Minnie mencoba menggapai-gapainya.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Kata Kyuhyun agak keras. "Awww!" Sahutnya langsung karena ia tak sengaja membuka mulutnya terlalu lebar sehingga menambah sakit luka di ujung bibirnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Minnie akhirnya menyerahkan tissunya ke namja itu karena tak tega. "Aigoo anak ini bukannya berterima kasih malah memarahiku."

Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia berkonsentrasi menghentikan darah di bibirnya yang entahlah sepertinya saat dijilat memang berasa darah semua. Minnie sedikit tegang memerhatikannya. Padahal tadi ia merasa biasa-biasa saja, lho. Tapi kenapa sekarang, saat ia memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di pahanya, melihat rambut halus Kyu tertiup angin serta matanya yang terpejam menahan sakit, rasanya syaraf-syarafnya menjadi tegang.

…

_Kyuhyun POV_

`Aish, kenapa Minnie bisa di sini?` Aku melihat sosok Minnie di tengah-tengah menahan sakit.

"Aigoo…kenapa bisa sampai dipukuli seperti ini Kyu?" Minnie mengambil tisu di tasnya dan mencoba mengelap darah di sudut bibirku. Tentu saja aku buru-buru menepisnya. Apa-apa`an sih yeoja ini?

"Tak perlu mengasihaniku." Aku mencoba berdiri, namun sayangnya langsung terjatuh lagi karena badanku rasanya sakit semua.

"Kubantu," kata Minnie sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. Lagi-lagi aku menepisnya. "Tak perlu." Aku mencoba berdiri, namun lagi-lagi tak kuat dan terjatuh lagi.

"Lebih baik jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Berbaring dulu saja. Kita bersihkan dulu lukanya." Minnie masih mengoceh. Ia telah berhasil mengambil tissu dari tasnya dan kini ia mengelap darah yang menempel di sekujur wajahku.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu membantuku!"

"Bisa diam enggak sih? Aish, kenapa susah sekali? Darahnya mengalir terus. Sudah kubilang berbaring saja." Minnie menarik tubuhku agar berbaring di atas pahanya.

"Apa-apa'an sih?" Aku menolak berbaring dan berusaha tetap duduk tegak di posisinya sekarang. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali dibantu, tapi kenapa Minnie? Kenapa Minnie yang membantuku?

"Tak perlu membentakku. Aku tau kau masih belum melupakan rasa bencimu terhadapku. Tapi tak perlu sekasar ini dong. Aku kan berniat baik." Minnie kembali berusaha membaringkanku dan akhirnya berhasil juga. Aaaah….. Aku merasakan nyamannya berbaring di paha Minnie. Jangan lupakan juga lembut tangannya ketika berusaha membersihkan luka di wajahku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat sosok Minnie dari dekat. Yeoja itu sungguh…..sempurna…. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus bagaikan kapas, matanya yang bulat besar, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan bibirnya yang merah ceri. Aigoo…dia bahkan lebih manis daripada Kim Tae Hee, artis favoritku.

`Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu? Kenapa kau menerima semua perlakuan yang diberikan Minnie? Dan, wait! Kau mulai terpesona dengannya?! Andwee!` Aku pun akhirnya meronta dan tanganku menggapai-gapai, berusaha merebut tissue di tangannya. Aku bisa sendiri mengelap lukaku bukan?

"Diamlah! Jangan gerak terus!"

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Kataku agak keras. "Awww!" Aigoo tak sengaja aku membuka mulutnya terlalu lebar sehingga menambah sakit luka di ujung bibirku. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Minnie akhirnya menyerahkan tissunya ke namja itu karena tak tega. "Aigoo anak ini bukannya berterima kasih malah memarahiku."

_Kyuhyun POV end_

…

Tak lama kemudian, saat Kyuhyun merasa rasa sakitnya mereda, namja itu buru-buru bangun secara perlahan. Ia masih terlihat limpung sehingga Minnie masih harus membantunya. Namun begitu ia sukses berdiri, Kyuhyun justru mengusir Minnie."Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Pergilah!"

Minnie hanya membelalak kaget. "Yak!" teriaknya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan mulut menganga. Namun namja itu tak menggubrisnya. Kyu berjalan pelan serta terpincang-pincang meninggalkan Minnie. Minnie hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

'Sudah ditolong, bukannya berterima kasih, eh malah marah-marah. Kalau kau bukan 'Kyuhyun', sudah kupastikan kau dapat hukuman saat ini juga!' batin Minnie.

**.**

"Minnie! Kau sendiri lagi di sini?" Lagi-lagi Siwon mendekati Minnie yang sedang memakan bekalnya di taman. Entahlah hari ini Minnie sedang sebal. Akibat kejadian kemarin, sih. Dia sebenarnya harus bagaimana sih supaya Kyuhyun tidak cuek lagi. Eh, tunggu, kemarin itu bukannya cuek, tapi namja itu malah membentak dan memarahi dirinya yang notabene sudah menolongnya. Ah, satu lagi : tak ada ucapan terima kasih pula. Namja apa itu?

"Hmm…" Minnie mengangguk pelan. Siwon sudah duduk di sampingnya dan suara-suara bisikan sudah mulai terdengar.

"Ada masalah?"

Minnie menggeleng. "Bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood."

"Kalau begitu akan kuberi cerita seru."

"Apa itu?" jawab Minnie tanpa semangat.

"Changmin dan kawan-kawannya tadi dihukum kepala sekolah. Dan kau tau kenapa? Itu karena mereka mengaku sudah mengkeroyok si sok cool itu."

Minnie tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan cerita Siwon. "Eh? Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Itu lho si Shim Changmin anak kelas XII. Entah ada malaikat apa yang hinggap di kepalanya, dia dengan sadar mengaku kalau kemarin dia mengkeroyok si sok cool itu. Alhasil dia dihukum lari keliling lapangan, membersihkan sekolah, dapat nilai kelakukan 'E', dan diskors pula! Kasihan banget. Salah dia sih kenapa pakai mengaku segala. Padahal selama ini kan dia gak pernah ngaku dan si sok cool itu juga enggak mengadu."

"Kenapa Kyu dikeroyok?" Minnie sepertinya justru lebih tertarik dengan 'si sok cool' daripada nasib malang Changmin.

Siwon menatap Minnie sedikit heran. Minnie dapat menangkap tatapan heran Siwon. Buru-buru Minnie tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan sebuah cake yang ia bawa kepada Siwon. Tentu saja namja itu langsung berbinar senang. Minnie mengembuskan napas lega. Semoga saja Siwon yang otaknya rada dangkal ini enggak berpikiran macam-macam.

"Maksudku, si sok cool itu kan tidak pernah dekat-dekat sama Changmin sunbae, kenapa dikeroyok?"

Siwon tampak menikmati cake pemberian Minnie. "Itu karena si sok cool itu dekat-dekat sama Mimi. Changmin kan namjachigu-nya Mimi."

"Eh, namjachingu Mimi sunbae?" Minnie pura-pura bego.

"Aku yakin itu pasti karena bocah Cho itu yang menggoda Mimi. Sudah beberapa kali kok Changmin cs mengeroyoknya. Tapi namja itu sepertinya masih terus menggoda Mimi."

Minnie mengangguk paham. Sepertinya ia sudah tau dengan jelas apa penyebab sebenarnya. "Gomawo Siwonnie…. Atas ceritamu. Lain kali cerita lagi kalau ada kejadian seru ya!" Minnie menutup kotak makannya dan buru-buru meninggalkan Siwon.

**.**

'Dasar babo! Sudah tau sudah dikeroyok beberapa kali masih tetap nekat berkencan dengan yeoja! Harusnya kau kan terima saja uang bulanan dariku.' Minnie bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan kembal ke kelasnya.

'Atau jangan-jangan Kyu memang namja genit yang suka dekat-dekat dengan yeoja? ANDWEE!' Minnie malah jadi frustasi. Begitu ia sampai di kelasnya, ia melihat meja Kyuhyun dikerubungi banyak orang. Minnie jadi ikut mendekat.

"Jadi, kau benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Mimi noona?" Minnie mendengar suara Minho sedang bicara

"Tentu. Kan sudah kubilang Mimi sunbae itu hanya kuanggap sebagai seniorku. Yah, sama seperti kalian semua mengangga Mimi sunbae. Changmin sunbae saja yang cemburunya berlebihan." Kali ini suara Kyu yang bicara.

"Aigoo Kyunnie, kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan sejak dulu kepada Changmin hyung? Kau kan tak perlu dikeroyok terus-terus an."

"Sudah kujelaskan sampai mulutku berbusa. Tapi tetap saja dia tak percaya. Yah, namanya juga cemburu buta."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada urusan sama Mimi noona sampai bisa buat Changmin oppa cemburu?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku cuma mengajarinya pelajaran sekolah."

"Aduh, kau kasihan sekali Kyunnie…. bisa berurusan sama Changmin hyung yang terkenal keras itu. Untungnya sekarang dia sadar dan mau mengaku. Kau tau tampangnya begitu menyedihkan ketika membersihkan kamar mandi?" sambung Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat semua teman yang mengelilinginya terpana. Jarang sekali bisa lihat Kyu tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf kepadanya telah membuatnya dihukum seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuuu…." Minho mendadak memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum."

"Ya Minho-ya!" Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong Minho . Di lain sisi, Taemin yang berada di dekat Minho juga ikut-ikutan menarik-narik Minho supaya lepas dari Kyu. Adegan ini membuat teman-temannya tertawa melihat mereka bertiga. Minnie juga ikut tertawa. Rupanya sejak tadi ia sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Sumpah lucu banget kejadian ini! Ia tertawa lepas melihat ketiganya.

"Aku nggak mau setelah ini aku dikeroyok Taemin!" kata Kyuhyun begitu sukses melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minho. Ia sendiri ikut tertawa kecil melihat tampang Taemin yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya sambil menjewer Minho. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar sejak dulu kalau teman-teman sekelasnya ini baik, ramah, hangat, tapi juga aneh dan heboh. Di sela tawa teman-temannya, ia sempat melihat tawa seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya benar-benar terhibur dengan kejadian ini. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi tambah senang melihatnya.

**.**

**TBC**

Note : Okay, di chap 9 n 10 ini tampaknya Kyu sudah mulai respect sama Minnie. Asiiiik…

Lalu, kapan KyuMin bersatu?


	11. Chapter 11-Kyu' B'day

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 11 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : KyuMin, KyuMi, KyuToria

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

.

**CHAPTER 11 - **KYU' BIRTHDAY

.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Tak terasa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya banyak teman sekelasnya yang sudah berbisik-bisik tentang besok. Minnie sendiri bahkan ikut menyumbangkan ide kepada teman-temannya yang bingung mau memberikan apa kepada Kyuhyun. Lalu ia sendiri? Ia sebenarnya juga ingin memberikan hadiah. Tapi…ia tak punya ide memberikan apa. Lagipula, ia tak yakin Kyuhyun akan menerima kadonya. Saat ini dia dan Kyuhyun kan sedang stop saling kontak.

Minnie berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya mencari ide hadiah yang menarik. Tak ada salahnya menyiapkan sebuah hadiah, walaupun nantinya akan ditolak.

"Apa ya?" Minnie bergumam sambil menatap Tab-nya. Sudah berjam-jam ia searching mencari ide kado ulang tahun untuk namja, namun belum ada satu pun yang pas menurutnya.

"Kalau coklat atau kue pasti sudah banyak yang kasih. Jam tangan? Ah, Taemin dan Minho kan juga akan memberikan jam. Boneka? Aish…walaupun aneh, tapi pasti ada yang sudah memberikannya. Aku tak mau kadoku sama dengan yang lainnya…." Minnie memejamkan mata dan berpikir. Tak terasa sudah tengah malam, namun otak Minnie masih berpikir.

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Apa ku-sms saja ya?" Minnie meraih HP-nya. "Ah, tapi pasti sudah banyak yang sms. Lagipula, jangan-jangan Kyu langsung menghapus pesanku sebelum membacanya. Ah, ini pilihan terakhir saja deh." Minnie masih sibuk berpikir sambil bicara sendiri.

"Ulang tahun…. Waktu aku ulang tahun, aku sendiri paling suka kado apa ya?" Minnie mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandang lain.

Jarum jam terus berputar. Sekarang sudah jam satu tengah malam. 'Aish….aku tak ada ide.' Minnie memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Namun baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata, ia buru-buru terbangun lagi.

"Ah! Aku tau!" Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menyibukkan diri (entah apa yang dilakukannya) hingga pagi.

"Selesai juga!" Minnie berbinar senang ketika 'kegiatan rahasianya' selesai juga. Ia sukses tak tidur hari ini.

**.**

Minnie hanya bisa memegang erat tasnya ketika teman-teman sekelasnya menyerahkan kado mereka untuk Kyuhyun. Ada yang malu-malu tapi ada pula yang terang-terangan. Ada beberpa hal yang membuat dada Minnie sesak. Baru saja ia melihat Victoria memberikan kadonya kepada Kyuhyun. Matanya makin melotot ketika ganti melihat Mimi memeluk Kyu terang-terangan.

"Itu kado untukmu Kyu…." Sahut Mimi cuek walaupun di depan banyak orang. Padahal dia kan baru saja ada masalah (berkaitan dengan kejadian Changmin). Tapi khusus di hari ulang tahun sepertinya tidak apa-apa memberikan pelukan. Sebenarnya sejak dulu cukup banyak kok anak-anak yang memberikan pelukan atau ciuman di hari ulang tahun temannya. Hari ini pun sudah banyak yang memeluk Kyu. Hampir semua teman-teman sekelasnya memberikan pelukan hangat serta ucapan selamat kepada Kyu, enggak cuma namja aja, tapi yeoja juga ikut-ikutan peluk. Namun entahlah Minnie tidak suka kalau itu Mimi. Cemburu? Hmm…

Minnie meremas tali tasnya kencang. Sebenarnya di dalam tas ini ia juga sudah menyediakan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak berani memberikannya. Sampai detik ini Kyuhyun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bersahabat dengannya. Itu berarti dia masih harus jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Minnie berjalan pelan menuju loker siswa. Ia memandangi cukup lama loker Kyuhyun. 'Apa aku taruh di lokernya saja ya?' Tapi Minnie buru-buru menggeleng. 'Tidak mungkin! Lubang lokernya kan kecil. Hadiahku tidak akan bisa masuk.' Minnie menunduk kecewa. Ini sudah jam pulang dan ia masih belum menyerahan hadiah itu. Boro-boro memberi hadiah, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja belum.

'Apa aku hanya bisa mengucapkan saengil chukae lewat sms? Tapi hadiah ini akan sia-sia dong….' Minnie berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir, di mana sopirnya telah menunggu. Sepertinya tak ada jalan lain selain pulang saja.

Mobil Minnie melaju tenang. Namun pikiran Minnie tak bisa tenang. 'Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah semalaman berpikir dan membuatnya. Aish, baiklah! Aku akan nekat saja!' bisiknya dalam hati. Tak apa jika nanti hadiahnya ditolak. Yang penting usahanya tak tidur semalaman tidak sia-sia.

"Ahjussi, bisa minta antarkan aku ke tempat Kyu?"

**.**

Minnie menjulurkan telunjuknya yang bergetar ke arah bel apartemen Kyuhyun.

'Ting tong' akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdiri, Minnie akhirnya berani memencet bel. Ia sudah pasrah akan dibukakan pintu atau tidak. Kyu pasti sudah bisa melihat dari kaca intip siapa yang datang.

'Jika nasibmu baik, kau akan dibukakan pintu, Minnie….' Hibur Minnie dalam hati.

Sudah setengah menit setelah bel berbunyi dan belum ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibukakan. Apakah Kyuhyun memang tak mau melihatnya? Minnie yakin Kyuhyun ada di dalam karena ia beberapa saat yang lalu melihat sendiri Kyu sudah pulang dan masuk ke apartemennya.

Sekarang sudah tiga menit. Minnie putus asa dan sedih. Entah tak bisa ditahan lagi, air matanya keluar dari ujung matanya. "Memang sepertinya aku harus pulang…." Ucapnya pelan. Namun baru 1 langkah ia berjalan balik, ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Minnie langsung buru-buru berbalik lagi. Ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya. Namun Minnie buru-buru menunduk, ia sadar dirinya baru menangis. Ugh, pasti malu sekali kalau ketahuan. Ia menunduk dan mengulurkan sebuah termos kecil kepada Kyuhyun.

…

KYUHYUN POV

"Hmm….tahun ini hadiahnya lebih banyak. Mau diapakan ya?" aku meletakkan tas punggungku yang berat plus beberapa 'tentengan' yang memenuhi tanganku.

'Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang?' aku mendiamkan tumpukan hadiah itu di pinggiran dan memilih berganti baju.

'Ting tong…' aku mendengar bel apartemenku berbunyi. Cepat-cepat aku memakai kaosku dan melihat siapa yang datang.

'Deg…' Aku terdiam melihat siapa yang datang. Sungmin? Apakah dia akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku? Aku tak bisa berbohong kalau aku ingin mendengarkan ucapannya. Seharian ini dia terlihat tak berani dekat-dekat denganku.

Aku masih belum membukakan pintu. Aku hanya bisa memandangi Sungmin dari lubang intip pintuku. Ia masih terdiam di depan pintuku. Namun beberapa saat kemudian wajah cantik dan manisnya tiba-tiba tak terlihat. Dia menunduk rupanya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tampak berbalik. Andwee… jangan pulang Minnie…! Buru-buru kubuka pintuku. Sungmin menyadarinya dan tak jadi melangkah lebih jauh. Ia berbalik kearahku, namun masih dengan wajah menunduk. Perlahan ia menyodorkan sebuah termos kepadaku.

KYUHYUN POV END

…

"A…aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Saengil chukae, Kyu." Ucap Minnie sambil berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya.

Minnie belum merasakan termos di tangannya diambil. 'Apakah Kyu tidak mau menerimanya? Ah, yang penting aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.' Batin Minnie pasrah. Namun dugaannya salah. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tangannya, bukan hanya termos-nya, dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, Sungmin –ssi. Kau biasanya langsung main masuk tanpa ijin." Kyuhyun menggandeng Minnie masuk. Jantung Minnie berdegup tak karuan saat Kyuhyun menggandengnya.

"Aish…kenapa pakai menangis segala? Aku bisa ditangkap dengan tuduhan membuat tuan putri menangis." Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar tissue kepada Minnie ketika tersadar melihat mata dan pipi yeoja itu basah.

Minnie tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dia tak salah dengar kan Kyu bicara dengannya bahkan sampai lebih dari satu kalimat? Minnie menangis tersedu-sedu. Entah ia sendiri juga heran kenapa dirinya bisa menangis begini.

"Aigoo…. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kenapa kau makin menangis?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan yeoja di depannya ini. Akhirnya dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Minnie, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini memang karenamu," jawab Minnie sambil menghapus air matanya, mencoba berhenti mengangis.

"Karena aku? Apa salahku? Aku tidak memukulmu," balas Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

Minnie mendongak menatap Kyu yang saat ini tersenyum. Ia senang sekali akhirnya bisa melihat senyum itu dari dekat. Rasanya seperti melihat sebuah keajaiban. 'Aku benar-benar suka dengan senyumnya. Ah, ani, aku suka semua yang ada pada Kyu.' Minnie buru-buru menunduk lagi, takut pipinya memerah tanpa disuruhnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku hanya takut hadiahku ini sia-sia karena tak sampai ke tujuannya." Minnie masih sedikit terisak. Namun perlahan ia mulai bisa menguasai emosinya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat termos yang dibawa Minnie. "Kalau begitu akan kulihat apa isinya." Kyuhyun membukanya dan langsung tercium aroma ….

"Sup rumput laut?" tanyanya heran.

Minnie mengangguk. "Bukankah setiap ulang tahun harus makan sup rumput laut? Ehm…itu aku membuatnya sendiri. Mungkin rasanya tidak enak."

Kyuhyun tersentuh mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka Minnie memberinya sup rumput laut, bukan coklat, bunga, pernak-pernik lucu, atau barang-barang lain seperti yang teman-temannya berikan. Minnie pasti mampu memberikan apapun, namun ia memilih memberikan sup rumput laut buatannya. Kyuhyun tersentuh menerimanya, apalagi tak ada lagi yang memasakkan sup rumput laut untuknya di saat ulang tahun sejak orang tuanya meninggal.

"Kamsahamnida. Bagaimana kalau dimakan bersama?" tawar Kyu.

"Eh?" Minnie bingung. Ia menyadari bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun sudah membawa dua mangkuk dan dua sendok. Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya dan kini sedang menuangkan sup itu ke dalam mangkuk. Kemudian Kyu menyerahkan salah satu mangkuk kepada Minnie. Minnie jadi ingin menangis lagi. Huaaa…

"Hiks…." Bukannya menerima sup, Minnie malah menangis lagi. Kyuhyun bingung dan serba salah. Sebenarnya yeoja ini kenapa, sih? "Kenapa menangis lagi? Aigoo….apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Maaf, aku hanya terharu…." Minnie menerima sup yang disodorkan kepadanya. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa supnya sudah tidak hangat. "Sepertinya sudah tidak panas lagi. Mianhae…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Seharusnya kau memberikannya lebih awal Sungmin-ssi."

Keadaan hening sesaat.

"Kyu…," panggil Minnie pelan. "Apa kau memutuskan sudah tidak marah lagi denganku?" Minnie menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata basahnya karena habis menangis. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus luluh dengan wajah manis yang sedang sedih ini. Jujur, entah mengapa ia juga merasa sedih ketika melihat Minnie sedih.

"Asal kau tidak menangis lagi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu.

Minnie senang dan lega melihat senyuman Kyuhyun. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih tidak memanggilku dengan lebih akrab? Kita kan seumuran?"

"Tapi tingkatan sosialmu berada jauh di atasku," jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Minnie kecewa.

"Tapi teman-teman lain memangilku Minnie….."

Kyuhyun menatap Minnie sejenak dengan mata beningnya. Hatinya menyuruhnya agar ia tak boleh lagi mencuekkan Minnie. Sudah cukup penderitaan dirinya untuk bertingkah marah dan cuek di depan Minnie. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tak nyaman.

Lagipula, sebenarnya Kyu sendiri tak ingin begini. Ia sudah tersentuh dengan usaha gigih Minnie selama ini supaya mereka tidak saling marahan lagi. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun juga ingin dekat dengan Minnie. Dan ingat, ia juga tak suka mendengar gosip-gosip Minnie-Siwon. *Ehem…

Tapi… di sisi lain, ia terpaksa dingin kepada Minnie demi Kibum dan orang tuanya.

Hei, tunggu! Benarkah ini yang diinginkan Kibum dan orang tuanya?

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Sepertinya ia sudah mantap untuk membangun relasi yang lebih baik dengan Minnie.

Sungmin tersenyum terharu dan senang. Rasanya hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar jawaban Kyu. Ia hanya bisa diam melihat namja itu memakan sup buatannya dengan lahap. Namja itu sudah menghabiskan sup di mangkuknya dan kini bersiap menuang lagi. Minnie masih menatapnya dengan serius. Ia sendiri belum menyentuh sup-nya.

"Supnya benar-benar enak Minnie, gomawo," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia menuang kembali sup dari termos Minnie ke mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

Minnie ikut tersenyum lebar mendengarnya mendengar namanya disebut. Wajahnya juga merona merah mendengar pujian Kyu.

"Apa kau bisa janji tidak akan cuek dan dingin lagi kepadaku?" tanya Minnie pelan seakan ia tak mau mengagetkan Kyu yang sedang menikmati sup-nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Minnie sejenak. "Kenapa aku jadi harus banyak berjanji padamu?"

Minnie menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk. Bodoh sekali sih dia banyak meminta kepada Kyu. Namja itu pasti akan kembali benci dengannya.

"Aku janji." Tapi ternyata Kyu menjawab permintaannya dengan tak terduga.

"Ne? Jinja?" Minnie buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. "Janji tidak akan marah-marah denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya, aku janji."

Minnie kembali tersenyum senang. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Ia begitu menikmati momen ini. Kyu yang memakan masakannya….. Terlebih lagi Kyu baru saja janji tidak akan cuek kepadanya.

Kyuhyun merasa diperhatikan dan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Minnie. Minnie buru-buru menunduk malu.

"Minnie?" Kyu memandang Minnie heran.

"Ne?" Minnie kembali mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan manis.

"Kau tidak makan sup-mu? Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang berbahaya ke dalam sup-nya kan?" Kyuhyun jadi sedikit takut karena sedari tadi Minnie tidak memakan sup-nya.

"A..ani… Aku hanya…. Sedikit terkejut dengan hari ini." Minnie buru-buru memakan sup-nya dengan kikuk.

**.**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 12 / 17

Summary : Princess Minnie yang sempurna jatuh cinta pada namja miskin yang menjual dirinya dan berkencan demi uang.

Pairing : udah murni KyuMin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (yeoja), Ryeowook (yeoja), Zhoumi (yeoja), Victoria, Yesung, Minho, dan lainnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

.

**CHAPTER 12**

Karena hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah membaik, Minnie memutuskan ke tempat Kyuhyun lagi diam-diam, membuat namja itu kaget melihat sosok Minnie ada di apartemennya lagi.

"Kenapa kau ke sini lagi?!" Teriak Kyu ketika melihat sesosok yeoja sedang memasak di dapurnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari arubaito-nya.

"Kau sudah pulang ya? Aku cuma ingin membuat nasi goreng kimchi dan sup kimchi." Jawab Minnie sambil sibuk megaduk-aduk panci di atas kompor.

"Di sini bukan dapur umum, Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaruh tas dan merebahkan diri di lantai.

"Tapi dapur percobaannku," balas Minnie langsung."Sudahlah, kau tinggal makan saja kenapa mesti marah? Kau kan sudah janji tidak akan marah lagi," sahut Minnie di balik apronnya.

"Aigoo, aku bukan mengusirmu. Maksudku, bagaimana jika nanti orang-orang mengetahuinya?"

Minnie kini sibuk mengoseng-oseng nasi goreng kimchi-nya sementara menunggu supnya mendidih. "Tenang saja, aku menyamar kok."

"Aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau ada orang yang mengetahuinya."

"Lho kalau ketahuan pun, main ke rumah teman sendiri apa salahnya?" jawab Minnie sambil masih asyik mengoseng-oseng nasi gorengnya.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Kyuhyun menyender di tembok. Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan dia baru sampai di apartemennya. Rasanya semua badannya lelah ingin segera diistirahatkan.

"Umm! Serahkan saja padaku. Pasti tidak akan ketauan!" Minnie tersenyum gembira.

**.**

Mulai saat itu Minnie jadi sering ke apartemen Kyuhyun, walaupun sang pemilik apartemennya sedang tidak ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun setiap kali menegurnya jika tau Minnie ke apartemennya lagi diam-diam.

"KAU!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu membuka pintu. Lagi-lagi apartemennya terang benderang dan di dapur sedang berdiri seorang yeoja tinggi ramping berambut hitam panjang.

"Lho, sudah pulang?" sahut Minnie sambil masih memakai apron dan memegang sendok sayur.

"KENAPA KE SINI LAGI?!" teriak Kyu. Minnie buru-buru menyuruhnya tutup mulut. "Stt….kau tak mau ada yang dengar kan?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru diam. "Sudah kubilang jangan ke sini lagi," ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa marah-marah lagi? Aku cuma mau mencoba resep baru Kyu, tempura udang dan sup sirip ikan. Sekali-kali ganti menu seafood boleh juga. Hi…hi…hi…," sahutnya sambil terkikik.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia duduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan Minnie yang sedang memasak. "Apa bodyguard-mu tidak curiga kau sering ke sini? Aku tak mau tiba-tiba dapat surat penahanan. Atau kalau tidak, bisa saja mereka melapor ke orang tuamu."

Minnie merasa senang dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Apakah selama ini alasan Kyu marah kalau Minnie datang itu karena mengkhawatirkan Minnie sendiri? Khawatir Minnie bakal dimarahi orang tuanya? Minnie menjawab masih sambil sibuk di dapur, membelakangi Kyu. "Tenang saja, aku bilang ke mereka kalau aku ke rumah **namjachingu-ku**."

"Eh?" Mata Kyuhyun langsung melotot. "MWO?!"

Minnie membalikkan badannya. "Iya, aku bilang ke mereka kalau kau itu pacarku. Mereka jadi tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku juga bilang begitu kepada orang tuaku."

"Yaak! Kenapa bilang seperti itu?!" Kyuhyun menudingkan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Harusnya kau jadi pacar yang baik," jawab Minnie santai.

"MINNIE!" teriak Kyu lagi. Minnie buru-buru meninggakan masakannya sejenak untuk menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak. Kau mau tetanggamu dengar?"

"Aku tak suka kau bohong seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu kita benaran pacaran saja. Supaya aku tidak bohong lagi," ucap Minnie masih dengan tenangnya.

"YAAAK!" Kyu berteriak lagi. Kalimat Minnie benar-benar membuatnya jantungan.

"Kalau enggak mau ya sudah. Jangan pake teriak-teriak. Malu-malu'in aja." Minnie masih melanjutkan mengaduk-aduk sup-nya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau katakan barusan serius Minnie?"

Minnie menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Yang mana?" Minnie pura-pura bego. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak makin kencang.

"Itu yang tentang pacaran," kata Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau…... mau?" Minnie menggoda Kyu. Tapi ia sendiri mulai merona. 'Aigoo… kau harus tetap tenang, Minnie!' batinnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa balik bertanya?" sahut Kyuhyun. Tampaknya mereka berdua sama-sama malu. Minnie jadi salah tingkah. Apakah dia harus mengaku terang-terangan saat ini kalau dia suka dengan Kyu? Aish…mana mungkin yeoja duluan yang mengungkapkan perasaannya? Apa yang selama ini dilakukan Minnie belum jelas? Seharusnya Kyu sadar dong perasaan Minnie.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," jawab Minnie dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya.

"Jadi kau memang tidak serius mengatakannya. Padahal aku….. Eh?!" Kyuhyun buru-buru menyetop kalimatnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lepas kontrol seperti ini? 'Aish Kyu babo!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Wae?" tanya Minnie. Kyuhyun masih diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu?" Jantung Minnie berdetak cepat, sama cepatnya dengan detak jantung Kyu.

"Anieyo….tidak jadi deh."

"Aish…kau tidak gentle!" Minnie murung dan kembali menghadap kompor.

Kyu masih terdiam. Namun mulutnya seperti berkomat-kamit antara mau bicara dan tidak. Ada kira-kira tiga menit mereka diam sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bicara duluan.

"**Geure! Geure! Minnie, aku menyukaimu!**" Kyu mengucapkannya dengan cepat, secepat degup jantungnya. Rasanya otaknya tak mampu berpikir apa-apa ketika mengucapkan kalimat 'sakti' tersebut. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin mengucapkannya.

Tangan Minnie refleks berhenti mengaduk. Ia shock karena kata-kata Kyu. Padahal sedari tadi ia menunggu kalimat ini. Namun tetap saja begitu mendengarnya ia kaget. "Kyu?" Minnie menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepala. Otak Kyuhyun kini berasa kosong. Ia sadar ia sudah melakukan hal yang gila. Nembak cewek saja dia belum pernah, ini yang pertama. Parahnya, orang yang disukainya itu seorang tuan putri yang terhormat yang jelas-jelas statusnya berbeda jauh dengannya.

'Apakah akhirnya aku merasakan jatuh cinta dengan yeoja?' batin Kyuhyun. 'Tapi mengapa Minnie? dasar Kyu babo!'

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun sambil masih menunduk.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Minnie kecewa. "Apa kau tidak serius?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Anieyo. Aku serius. Tapi…tapi…." Kyuhyun merutuki lagi jawabannya. 'Kenapa kau semakin menekankan kalau kau suka dengan Minnie? Baboooo…..'

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tak bicara lancang di depanmu," sambung Kyuhyun.

Minnie tersenyum melihat namja di depannya ini. Andai dia tau, Minnie juga merasakan hal yang sama. 'Tapi apakah aku langsung menerimanya? Lebih baik aku bermain-main sebentar,' kata Minnie dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu dari penggemarku, kok." Minnie terkikik kecil.

"Eh?" Kyu jadi malu sendiri. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajah merah malunya. 'Dasar babo. Minnie pasti hanya menganggapmu sebagai salah satu fansnya. Haaah, baguslah yang penting Minnie tidak marah. Minnie juga bisa mencairkan keadaan aneh barusan.'

"Yeaaah…masakannya jadi!" Seru Minnie memecahkan keheningan. Minnie mematikan kompor. "Ayo makan!" Ia begitu bersemangat menaruh panci di tengah meja. Tak lupa ia menaruh dua set mangkuk, sumpit, dan sendok.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Minnie pada Kyu yang masih diam saja.

"Nnn….nee.." Kyu duduk tanpa suara. Ia hanya menatap mangkuknya yang kini sedang diisi sup oleh Minnie.

"Kau keliatan sedih," ucap Minnie sambil menyodorkan sup hangat kepada Kyuhyun yang menunduk diam.

"Aa….ah…tidak tidak. Aku biasa-biasa saja," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau kecewa dengan kalimatku?" lanjut Minnie.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan salah tingkah. "Aa….anieyo…anieyo. Aku baik-baik saja."

Minnie tersenyum geli melihat Kyu yang kelihatan sekali lagi salah tingkah. "Jinja? Padahal kau belum mendengar jawabanku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh? Jawaban apa?"

"Ya yang tadi itu," kata Minnie menggoda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aaa….itu… " Kyu menunduk kembali sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia merasa malu karena Minnie lagi-lagi membahas kejadian 'penembakan' tiba-tibanya tadi.

"**Aku juga menyukaimu, Kyu**."

'Uhuk!' Kyu terbatuk. Minnie buru-buru menepuk punggung Kyu. "Aigoo…maafkan aku. Aku mengagetkanmu." Ia juga menyodorkan segelas air.

"Kwencana kwencana." Kyuhyun buru-buru minum dan menenangkan diri. "Aku hanya bingung dengan jawabanmu. Bukankah tadi kau bilang….."

"Apa perlu kuulang? Aish, kau membuatku malu." Minnie menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara. "Aku juga menyukaimu Kyu."

Kedua insan itu terdiam sejenak dengan wajah merona.

"Minnie?" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangat wajahnya dan memandang Minnie, mencoba mencari kejujuran dari wajah imutnya itu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku serius," jawab Minnie.

"Jinja?"

"Hmm." Minnie tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap.

Suasana hening kembali. Baik Minnie maupun Kyuhyun tidak saling bicara. Bahkan mereka menikmati sup buatan Minnie nyaris tanpa suara!

"Okay, kalau begitu mari kita buat kesimpulan." Minnie memutuskan keheningan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyu.

"Ya tentang yang tadi itu." Jawaban Minnie sukses membuat namja itu kembali sport jantung.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Kau harus memperlakukanku dengan baik. Jangan suka meneriakiku dan jangan sok cool di depanku." Kata Minnie.

"Minnie? Kau benar-benar serius? Aku ini hanya orang biasa." Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya. Mungkin saja Minnie hanya berusaha menghiburnya kan? Atau mungkin, yeoja ini sedang bercanda dengannya?

"Aku juga manusia biasa. Memangnya aku superman? Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Kau ini kok suka bertanya 'Apa kau serius?' Jangan-jangan kau hanya bercanda denganku?" tanya Minnie sedikit tegas.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. "Ani..ani… sudah kukatakan aku serius. Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan teriak-teriak di depanmu dan sok cool. Eh, sok cool? Maksudnya?"

"Kau itu pendiam sekali, terutama di sekolah. Kau pikir itu cool? Itu menjengkelkan tau!"

"Itu kan karena tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara," bela Kyuhyun. Minnie mendengus kesal. Hei, bukannya dulu Minnie suka mengajak Kyuhyun bicara namun namja itu tetap diam?

"Ara…ara. Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi lebih baik kau jangan sebarkan dulu ya tentang hal ini. Aku harus menceritakannya dulu kepada eomma dan appa." Minnie kembali menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Kau mau menceritakan aku kepada orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yup. Tentu saja! Tak ada yang boleh disembunyikan dari mereka." Minnie menyeruput supnya. Ia juga mengisi mangkuk Kyuhyun dengan sup lagi. "Makanlah yang banyak."

"Tapi…mereka sudah pasti menolakku," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

Minnie mengambil lauk lagi dan meletakkannya di piring nasinya. "Jangan sok tau. Buktinya mereka mengijinkanku sering main ke sini," jawab Minnie santai sambil terus mengunyah.

Kyuhyun masih tak menyentuh nasinya. "Heeeh? Kau sudah pernah cerita tentangku sebelumnya kepada orang tuamu?"

"Tentu. Mereka juga sudah tau tentang usaha percobaan pembunuhanmu," jawab Minnie, lagi-lagi dengan santai.

"Minnie! Itu kan… sudah berakhir."

"Aku juga sudah cerita tentang kau yang sukanya cuek dan marah-marah kepadaku."

"YAAK!"

"Tuh kan mulai marah lagi."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal yang buruk tentangku?"

"Karena memang begitu kan kenyataannya? Makanya kau harus hati-hati karena eommaku pasti akan makin mengawasimu begitu aku cerita kalau sekarang kau namjachinguku."

"Minnie….." ucap Kyuhyun pasrah.

Minnie setengah mati menahan tawanya. "Sudahlah makan saja. Kau bahkan baru makan sup saja. Tempuranya juga lumayan enak, kok." Minnie menyumpitkan beberapa udang ke atas nasi Kyuhyun. Namja itu akhirnya menyentuh nasinya, walaupun ia masih makan dengan tempo sangat lambat. Mungkin otaknya masih penuh dengan berbagai pikiran.

Minnie tersenyum gemas melihat sosok namjachingu tersayangnya itu. 'Tenang saja, Kyu. Eomma sangat menyukaimu kok,' batin Minnie.

.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter: 13/17

Pairing: KyuMin

.

**CHAPTER 13**

'Muahhh…Empph….Kyu-u…emm…Oh..Kyu,' desah Minnie dengan mata terpejam sambil terus membalas lumatan-lumatan di bibirnya. Bibirnya sudah terasa sangat basah, namun ia tak mau menghentikan semua ini. Minnie justru memeluk Kyuhyun makin erat. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Hmmm, cuma Kyuhyun-nya yang bisa membuat Minnie bahagia. Kedua pasangan itu masih terus berpelukan sambil menyesapi bibir pasangannya.

'Krrrriiiiinggggg'

'Krrrriiiiinggggg'

Bunyi apa itu? Mengganggu saja! Minnie masih terus menikmati bibir Kyu dengan mata terpejam.

'Krrrriiiiinggggg'

'Krrrriiiiinggggg'

Okeh, dengan sangat terpaksa Minnie akhirnya membuka matanya karena bunyi itu sudah sangat mengganggu. Ia mengernyitkan matanya sambil mencari sumber bunyi. Sepuluh detik kemudian, kesadarannya baru pulih.

"Alarm-ku?" Minnie menjulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan alarm-nya yang berbunyi nyaring dari meja nakas.

"Ternyata cuma mimpi?" rutuk Minnie sebal. Ia bahkan masih setia memeluk gulingnya dan mencium-cium guling empuknya itu. "Aish…aku sudah gila!" Minnie membuka selimutnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya dan men-_stretching_-kan tubuhnya.

"Hoaaamm." Minnie menguap. "Jangan malas-malasan, Minnie. Fighting! Ayo segera sekolah! Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu Kyu!"

.

Di kelasnya, Minnie kembali memunyungkan bibirnya. Kyu belum datang. Kursi di depannya masih kosong. Minnie pun meletakkan tas nya dan duduk bertopang dagu sambil berharap Kyu segera datang.

"Wookie chagiiii…. Tega sekali, sih lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku?" Lamunan Minnie terganggu oleh teriakan dari pasangan Yewook. Pasangan nyentrik itu tampak sedang kejar-kejaran.

'Hup!' "Akhirnya ketangkap juga kau Wookie," seru Yesung senang sambil memeluk tubuh Wookie-nya. Setelah kejar-kejaran yang melelahkan itu, akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap Wookie.

"Aish…" Minnie kembali memunyungkan mulutnya melihat kemesraan Yewook. 'Aku juga ingin memeluk Kyu. Tapi….gara-gara aku masih merahasiakan hubungan kami, kami jadi enggak bisa pelukan di depan umum.'

Minnie kembali melamun, ia hendak menoleh ke arah jendela ketika matanya melihat pasangan lovey-dovey lainnya, 2Min. Taemin tampak sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Minho. Minho juga tampak mengelus-elus rambut Taemin.

'Hooaaaa….. Minnie babo…!' Minnie sebal dengan semua ini. 'Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat membuat _press_ _conference_ tentang hubungan kami, nih.'

"Minnie! Annyeong!" tiba-tiba suara yang sangat dinanti-nantikan Minnie terdengar.

"Annyeong, Kyu," jawab Minnie lemas. Lho, bukannya tadi Minnie ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Kyu?

"Kau terlihat tidak semangat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat wajah tertekuk-tekuk milik Minnie.

Minnie menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang merutuki diriku yang bodoh. Sepertinya aku telah mengambil keputusan yang keliru," jawab Minnie.

"Keputusan apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Akan segera kuselesaikan." Minnie mencoba tersenyum.

Kyu ikut tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya!"

Ugh… rasanya Minnie benar-benar makin ingin memeluk Kyu.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemennya yang lagi-lagi sudah terang benderang.

"Kyuuuuu, kau sudah pulang?" Minnie memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun ketika namja itu muncul dari balik pintu. Masa bodoh, kali ini ia harus memeluk Kyu. Minnie bahkan masih memakai apron dan memegang sendok sayur.

"Mi…Minnie…aku tak bisa na-pas," desah Kyu. Akhirnya Minnie melepakan pelukannya. Minnie mundur 1 langkah untuk menciptakan ruang bagi Kyu.

"Kau mencoba resep apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas sepatu dan berganti dengan sandal rumah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah Minnie masuk ke apartemennya diam-diam melulu. Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir, cuma dengan cara ini kan mereka bisa kencan. Eh, kencan? Ha..ha..ha..

"Toppokki. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu makan di luar. Tapi…..itu….. eomma melarangku." Minnie merutuki kebodohannya lagi. Ugh, gara-gara ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, sih.

"Eh? Kenapa? Sudah kuduga yang mulia ratu pasti tidak merestui kita." Kyuhyun meletakkan tas nya di pojokkan dan langsung membaringkan badannya di lantai. Hari ini sama lelahnya dengan hari-hari lainnya. 'Pfiuh….,' Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya, menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Minnie berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan duduk di dekat Kyu yang sedang berbaring di lantai. "Anieyo. Eomma setuju-setuju saja. Dia bukan eomma yang _strict_ kok, Kyu. Hanya saja eomma pesan supaya kita tidak cerita-cerita dulu ke orang lain, termasuk ke teman-teman."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah kecewa. Minnie dapat melihatnya. Ia tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya ia berbohong. Eommanya tidak melarangnya apa-apa. Eomma-nya justru sangat excited mendengar cerita Minnie kalau Kyuhyun sudah menembaknya. Aturan barusan itu Minnie sendiri yang membuatnya. Ia hanya ingin menguji apakah Kyu sama dengan kebanyakan namja yang mendekatinya. Pasalnya banyak namja yang dengan pede-nya mengaku 'dekat' dengan Minnie padahal sebenarnya Minnie hanya mengangganya teman biasa. Biasanya orang-orang seperti ini cuma ingin numpang populer dan kelihatan bangga sekali bisa dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan, bikin Minnie gerah.

…

_Flash back_

"Eomma, kau tau apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini?" Minnie terlihat sumringah ketika pulang ke istananya. Tentu saja karena baru saja dia jadian dengan Kyunnie tercintanya. Ia tak sabar cerita kepada eomma-nya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" eomma-nya tampak sedang asik mengupdate twitter-nya.

"Minnie enggak akan cerita kalau eomma enggak memperhatikan Minnie." Minnie memunyungkan bibirnya melihat sang eomma yang terlihat hanya berkonsentrasi dengan laptopnya.

Sang eomma akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menatap Minnie. "Aigoo anak eomma yang manis ini ngambek. Ada apa sayang? Apakah kabar gembira?"

Minnie mengangguk. "Barusan…barusan…. Minnie… Minnie sudah jadian sama Kyu," ucap Minnie dengan malu-malu.

Sang eomma tampak terkejut. "Jinja? Apakah kau akhirnya memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Minnie menggeleng. "Kyu yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan," jawab Minnie malu-malu.

Sang eomma tampak gemas dengan anaknya yang satu ini. Sang eomma pun memeluk Minnie. "Aigoo… akhirnya kau bisa jadian dengan namja pujaanmu itu. Eomma sudah bosan dengan ceritamu itu, Minnie. Eomma bahkan berencana untuk menikahkanmu paksa dengan namja itu jika namja itu tidak segera tertarik denganmu."

"Eomma, kau berpikiran pendek sekali? Kau tidak boleh seenaknya menikahkan putrimu ini. Walau aku cinta setengah mati, jika Kyu tidak suka denganku, aku juga tak mau menikah dengannya. Itu sama saja tidak ada cinta."

Sang eomma mengelus-elus kepala Minnie. "Habisnya eomma sudah sebal. Kau sudah berusaha mati-matian tapi namja itu masih sedingin es." Sang eomma lalu memeluk Minnie lagi. "Jadi, chukae Lee Sungmin! Eh, maksud eomma Cho Sungmin!" Sang eomma tampak tersenyum jahil dengan sangat puas…. Ia ikut bahagia.

"Yak! Eomma! Kau menggodaku…." Minnie kembali memunyungkan bibirnya dan melepasan diri dari pelukan eomma-nya.

Sang eomma masih senyum-senyum sendiri. "Jadi, kapan kau akan membawanya ke istana? Eomma ingin buru-buru memeluk calon menantu eomma."

"Eomma! Kapan kau berhenti menggoda anak tersayangmu ini, eoh?"

"Atau mungkin, kita harus segera memulai program pelatihan bagi calon pangeran? Kurasa dia harus banyak belajar mengenai cara hidup di sini dan juga cara mengatur pemerintahan. Tapi karena otaknya pintar, mungkin ia hanya butuh waktu sebentar."

Minnie tampak benar-benar sebal dengan eommanya yang usil dan gaul enggak ketulungan ini. "Eomma! Minnie enggak akan mau curhat lagi mengenai Kyu kepada eomma kalau eomma terus menggodaku!"

"Eh?" sang eomma tampak kecewa. "Mianhae…. Jangan marah dong, Minnie. Eomma kan juga sayang dan suka dengan Kyuhyunnie…"

Minnie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan jengkel. "Yang pasti, Minnie mau mengetes kesungguhannya dulu. Jadi, eomma jangan menyebar berita ini dulu, ya. Ini masih rahasia. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang tau."

"Eh?" sang Eomma terlihat terkejut. "Yaaaaah…..padahal eomma bermaksud meng-_update_ berita ini di twitter, facebook, dan blog eomma," sahutnya dengan nada kecewa.

"ANDWEEE! Jangan eomma! Pokoknya kalau ada orang lain yang tau, itu salah eomma!"

_Flash back end_

…

"Araseo. Pasti yang mulia punya alasan sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun.

Minnie mengangguk mengiyakan kometar Kyuhyun. Seandainya Kyuhyun tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….. Hihiihihi….

"Ada satu lagi, Kyu. Eomma hanya pesan kau tidak boleh berbohong denganku," sahut Minnie. "Jangan sampai, deh, tiba-tiba kau mau membunuhku lagi."

"Yak! Minnie! Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?" Kyuhyun langsung bangun terduduk begitu Minnie menyebut topik lawas ini.

"Kalau seandainya kau masih benci denganku, kau lebih baik terus terang. Jangan berbohong, Kyu. Kau pikir aku tidak trauma?" jawab Minnie santai.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi. Aku tak akan berbohong padamu."

Minnie tersenyum puas. "Eh, apakah kau lelah? Kupijit ya?" Minnie langsung meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun dan mulai memijitnya. Aaah… Minnie senang sekali bisa memijiti namjachingu-nya.

"Awww! Appo! Minnie! Tenagamu benar-benar monster," jerit Kyuhyun ketika merasakan tenaga super Minnie menekan tulangnya. Ia langsung mengelus-elus pundaknya. Aish….yeoja ini…

"Mianhae." Minnie tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Toppokki-nya…!" Minnie segera ingat dengan toppokki yang masih berada di atas kompor. "Tuh kan benar sudah matang. Untung tidak lembek." Ia mematikan kompor lalu menata meja serba guna Kyu (kenapa serba guna? Karena dipakai untuk makan, belajar, dan macam-macam lagi).

"Minnie, kenapa sampai sekarang kesannya kau yang memberikan makan gratis kepadaku terus, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Minnie sedang menaruh panci toppokki.

"Makanya, lain kali kau yang harus memasak," kata Minnie sambil mengaduk-aduk toppokki-nya.

"Ramen?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ramen? Ugh…tega sekali kau memberiku makan ramen. Apa kau masih kesulitan keuangan? Bukankah kau dapat banyak dari Vic dan Mimi sunbae?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, terkejut. 'Pluk'. Ia juga menjatuhkan sumpitnya. "Minnie! Kau tau itu?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

"Tentu. Bukankah sudah kuberitahu jika banyak orang-orangku yang mengawasimu?" jawab Minnie santai. "Aku sudah tau semuanya."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Minnie yang mengambilkan sumpit baru untuknya. "Baguslah. Aku tak perlu cerita kalau begitu. Itu cerita yang menyedihkan."

"Nah kebetulan kita membahas ini, aku ingin bertanya. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Kau dapat berapa banyak sih?" tanya Minnie sambil menyerahkan sumpit baru untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman ditanya seperti ini. Tapi ia teringat kalau ia tak boleh berbohong. Ia baru saja berjanji kepada Minnie bukan? "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya?"

"Itu….. Sama banyaknya jika kau part time seharian. Aish… tapi ini sebenarnya bukan murni karena aku butuh uang." Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan asal mula ia terjebak dengan keadaan seperti ini, yang membuatnya harus 'berkencan' dengan yeoja-yeoja. Apalagi kalau bukan berasal dari mulut Mimi yang ember ketika yeoja itu sedang adu mulut dengan Vic. Di saat Mimi tersadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, Vic keburu tahu. Akhirnya terpaksa Mimi membagi Kyuhyun-nya dengan Vic. *ya elah kayak berbagi suami aja*

"Begitu rupanya. Jadi memang awalnya dengan Mimi sunbae. Lalu, kenapa bisa berawal dengan Mimi sunbae?"

Kyuhyun sudah malas dengan hal ini. Ia benar-benar tak suka mengingat kejadian itu. Namun terpaksa ia menceritakannya lagi dari awal karena Minnie memintanya. Asal mulanya yang notabene bermula dari Mimi yang memang suka dengannya. Lalu kejadian kecelakaan Kibum…. Dan kejadian pinjam uang itu….

Minnie mengangguk. 'Hmmm….. Mimi sunbae memang suka denganmu rupanya?' Minnie benar-benar cemburu mendengarnya. "Begitu ya? Lalu, apakah kau masih kencan sampai sekarang?"

Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah Minnie menatap wajah Minnie yang tampak kecewa. Tentu saja yeoja ini pantas kecewa. Sekarang Kyu sudah jadi namjachingu Minnie. Apakah Kyu harus tetap kencan dengan Vic dan Mimi? Jika iya, itu berarti Kyu menyakiti Minnie.

"Aku akan menghentikannya secepat mungkin. Aku janji."

"Jinja?"

Kyuhyun menepuk dan mengusap kepala Minnie dengan lembut. "Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu."

Minnie tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyu tampak membalas pelukannya. Oooh… betapa bahagianya Minnie…

**.**

**TBC**

.

Okeh, chap ini sama pendeknya dengan chap sebelumnya….

Chap-chap depan akan lebih panjang, _swear_!

Terus terus, saya ngrasa fic ini banyak kekurangannya…. Sepertinya masih harus banyak belajar nulis FF nih. Hehehehe… Semoga _reader_ masih setia ngikutin ceritanya sampai tamat,ya.

_See u!_


	14. Chapter 14

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter: 14 / 17

Pairing : KyuMin (GS)

.

**CHAPTER 14 - **MINNIE BIRTHDAY

.

Hari ini ceraaaaah…. Matahari bersinar sangaaaat cerah, seolah tau bahwa hari ini Minnie berulang tahun. Tak ada satu orang pun di negara ini yang tak tahu, kecuali yang tidak pernah dengar berita. Bahkan putra bangsawan atau pejabat negara lain ikut memberi hadiah atau ucapan selamat. Minnie awalnya ingin bolos sekolah saja karena banyak fans-nya (baca: orang yang sayang dan mengidolakannya) yang membuatkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Namun akhirnya Minnie memutuskan untuk ke sekolah saja. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melewatkan seharipun tanpa melihat Kyuhyun tersayangnya.

Jam istirahat ini Minnie menyuruh Kyuhyun menemuinya di atap sekolah. 'Aku harus bicara serius dengannya,' ucap Minnie dalam hati. Tapi wajahnya tampak merengut. Ada apa, ya?

"Ada apa memanggilku, Minnie? Kau bingung dengan hadiah-hadiah dari fansmu sehingga kau memutuskan untuk memberikannya padaku?" kata Kyuhyun dengan santainya, yang sukses membuat Minnie melotot.

Minnie memunyungkan bibirnya, mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Hanya sms 'Selamat ulang tahun, Minnie'. Hanya ini?" Minnie menunjukkan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun untuk Minnie pagi-pagi tadi.

Yup, Minnie hanya mendapat sms 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dari Kyuhyun. Bisa dibayangkan kan betapa kesalnya dirimu jika HANYA dapat sms dari namjachingu-mu. Sebenarnya Minnie tak mau menuntut macam-macam. Ia tau Kyu bukan orang kaya yang bisa membeli barang seenaknya. 'Tapi….hiks…masa cuma sms? Benar-benar keterlaluan! Hiks…'

"Apa aku salah jika memberikan selamat lewat sms?" tanya Kyu dengan ekspresi polos.

Minnie menekuk mukanya. "Seharusnya kau memberikanku kado, Kyu…."

Kyuhyun pura-pura bingung. Muka Minnie makin masam. "Sudahlah," dengus Minnie pelan."Memberikan kado kan bukan sesuatu yang wajib. Mau memberi kado atau tidak itu juga terserah kau."

Kyuhyun ingin menahan tawanya melihat tampang kesal Minnie. "Itu….itu karena aku tak punya ide, Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada tak bersalah. Sepertinya ia sengaja ingin membuat Minnie sebal.

"Sudahlah. Gomawo untuk ucapannya!" Minnie marah. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Kyu. Ulang tahun yang buruk. Benar-benar buruuuuuuuuukkkk! `Kyu keterlaluan!` Minnie merasakan air matanya sudah mendesak ingin keluar. 'Aish, kenapa kau jadi yeoja lemah jika berhadapan dengan namja itu?!' umpat Minnie kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Minnie, mencegah Minnie kabur lebih jauh. "Kau marah, ya?"

'Dasar babo! Tentu saja sudah jelas aku marah,' batin Minnie. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Kyu!"

"Mian." Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Minnie yang tampak ingin menangis. "Aigoo… kenapa kau seperti mau menangis lagi?" Kyuhyun jadi bingung. "Kau cengeng sekali, Minnie!"

Minnie tertohok mendengarnya. Mwo? Kyu baru saja mengatainya cengeng? Namja ini….benar-benar….!

"Hiks…." Tangis Minnie akhirnya pecah juga.

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Minnie sampai menangis. Ia hanya ingin sedikit usil dengan Minnie. Sungguh, Kyu kan tidak suka dengan Minnie yang menangis. 'Aish…bagaimana ini?' batin Kyuhyun panik.

Kyu memegang wajah Minnie yang menunduk karena yeoja itu sudah mulai terisak-isak sejak beberap detik yang lalu.

"Jangan nangis, Minnie. Cup..cup…cup… Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat kau menangis." Kyu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Minnie, mengangkat wajah itu. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap lembut pipi Minnie yang basah karena air mata. Matanya memandang mata Minnie yang berair. Sayangnya, Minnie buru-buru menutup matanya karena tak mau menciptakan kontak mata. Ingat, saat ini ia sedang marah! Minnie takut akan luluh jika menatap Kyu.

"Aku hanya bermaksud menggodamu, Minnie. Kenapa kau jadi menangis begini?" Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Minnie dan memeluk yeoja itu. Minnie menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membelai-belai rambut panjang Minnie. Minnie tersenyum senang di tengah matanya yang berair. Sepertinya ia benar-benar telah luluh. Ia tak akan pernah bisa marah dan benci kepada namja yang memeluknya ini.

Eh, Kyu memeluknya? Umm….sepertinya ini pertama kali Kyu memeluknya lagi setelah kejadian percobaan pembunuhan di atap beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kali ini pelukannya juga terasa berbeda…

"Jangan menagis lagi, ya, karena aku ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi. Kau mau dengar kan?" Minnie masih diam tak bersuara. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan anggukan pelan kepala Minnie yang masih 'terbenam' di dadanya.

"Aku…..aku sudah berhenti kencan dengan Vic dan Mimi. Aku tak mau membuatmu cemburu lagi. Kau kan sekarang yeojachinguku."

Perlahan Minnie melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyu dan menatap namja itu dengan mata bulatnya. "Hiks… Jinja? Hiks…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Maafkan aku Minnie. Aku selalu membuatmu marah. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha membuatmu tak marah lagi. Jangan menangis lagi, ne? "

"Kau janji tak cari uang dengan cara itu lagi? Hiks..hiks…" Minnie mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hmm, aku janji. Lagipula memang sudah dari dulu aku ingin berhenti."

Minnie masih memasang tampang sedihnya. "Lalu kenapa tidak dari dulu berhentinya?"

"Minnie, kau tau kan aku butuh uang. Memberi pengertian ke Vic dan Mimi itu juga enggak gampang." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Lalu sekarang, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa?"

"Tiba-tiba? Aigoo ini butuh waktu lama, Minnie. Setelah mencari sekian lama, aku akhirnya dapat part time baru dengan gaji yang lumayan besar. Kau tau kan cari kerja untuk anak SMA itu susah? Mereka mana berani menerima anak SMA? Yang ada nanti mereka malah kena hukuman karena dianggap menyiksa anak dibawah umur."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada Victoria dan Mimi sunbae sejak dulu? Mereka pasti bisa mengerti, kan?" Minnie memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun tampak menggeleng. "Itu lebih susah lagi, Minnie. Kau tidak tau betapa kerasnya Mimi dan Victoria sunbae. Aku bahkan akhirnya mengancam mereka."

"Benarkah?"

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali sampai kau percaya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, menunjukan senyum terbaiknya untuk Minnie tersayangnya.

Minnie senang sekali hingga tak sadar kembali memeluk Kyu sangaaaaaat erat. "Gomawo Kyu…" Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya miliknya. Yup, cuma miliknya. Minnie makin mengeratkan tangannya.

"Yak! Kau sengaja ya? Supaya bisa main peluk secara gratis? Memeluk itu seharusnya seharga sepuluh ribu won." Pelukan yeoja ini sungguh sangat kencang. Kyu bahkan jadi kesulitan bernapas.

Minnie buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyu. "Kau benar-benar mata duitan sekali, sih! Tapi yang pasti, kau harus benar-benar berhenti berkencan dengan yeoja lain juga. Maksudku, yeoja lain selain Vic dan Mimi."

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Apa ini sudah bisa dibilang hadiah?"

Minnie tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kyuhyun senang sekali setiap melihat senyuman Minnie. Minnie-nya memang sangat manis, cute, dan unik. Baru saja ia menangis, eh sekarang sudah tersenyum senang begini. Kenapa ada yeoja semanis dia? Tanpa sadar kini Kyuhyun memeluk Minnie lagi. Lagi-lagi Minnie merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Apakah mungkin ini efek dari jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sehingga memompakan darah makin cepat? Ugh, ia sungguh ingin sekali bermanja berlama-lama di dekapan Kyu.

'Cup'

Belum sempat Minnie menenangkan jantungnya, jantungnya kini justru berdegup makin kencang lagi. Sesuatu yang lembut telah menyentuh dahinya.

"Saengil chukae Minnie," bisik Kyuhyun setelah mengecup dahi Minnie dan kini kembali merengkuh Minnie ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kyu?" panggil Minnie sambil masih bermanja-manja di dekapan Kyu. Rasanya benar-benar hangat dan nyaman berada dalam pelukan Kyu.

"Ne?"

"Malam nanti appa dan eomma mengajakmu makan malam bersama," kata Minnie pelan namun jelas.

Kyuhyun kaget. Apa tadi yang barusan Minnie bilang? Makan bersama dengan orang tua Minnie? MWO? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

Minnie mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa memandang Kyu sedikit. "Kau bisa kan? Kau harus bisa! Kau wajib datang! Eomma sudah memasak makanan spesial untukmu. Ya? Ya?"

`Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku sudah siap bertemu orang tua Minnie?` ucap Kyuhyun bimbang dalam hati.

"Kyu?" panggil Minnie sekali lagi karena belum ada jawaban dari namja yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"E….eh… Ba..baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun pasrah. Ia sungguh tak tau bagaimana caranya menolak. Ugh, kita lihat saja bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

Minnie tersenyum senang. Ia mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Kyu. "Asiiiiik….. gomawo, Kyu!"

**.**

Minnie memandangi topi hitam di tangannya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Kyuhyun bohong kalau dia tidak menyediakan hadiah. Ia bahkan memberi Minnie topi dan sekotak coklat, bukan barang mahal memang, tapi sangat spesial menurut Minnie. Topi ini salah satu kostum ampuh untuk Minnie saat menyamar. Kyuhyun bilang, Minnie lebih baik punya topi lebih dari satu supaya bisa ganti-ganti. Kyu juga bilang warna topi Minnie terlalu mencolok. Selama ini Minnie memang hanya memakai topi pink kesayangannya. Minnie juga baru sadar itu topi satu-satunya yang ia punya. Dia kan tak begitu suka pakai topi. Jadi, topi hitam ini akan sangat membantunya supaya bisa menyamarkan diri ketika datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Ini berarti dia menyuruhku sering datang ke tempatnya kan? He…he... dasar Kyu. Bilang saja kalau ingin berduaan denganku," ucap Minnie sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lalu…. Nanti malam Kyu akan bertemu appa dan eomma…. Pasti dia deg-deg'an…." Minnie masih bicara sendiri sambil memandangi topi pemberian Kyu. "Semoga eomma dan appa tidak macam-macam kepadanya."

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tegang memasuki ruang makan istana. Minnie dengan senyum 3 jarinya ikut menemani sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Appa dan eomma sudah menunggu di dalam. Yuk cepat ke sana! Aku sudah lapar…," rengek Minnie sambil mulai menggeret Kyuhyun yang jalannya selambat siput. Tentu saja Kyuhyun jadi semakin tegang. Mau bertemu orang tua pacar pasti deg-deg'an dong. Apalagi orang tua pacarmu itu seorang raja dan ratu, orang yang paling berkuasa di negaramu. Hah! Rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Kira-kira bagaimana sikap orang tua Minnie kepadanya? Apakah mereka bisa menerimanya? Apalagi Kyu punya _track record_ hampir membunuh Minnie. Apakah orang tua Minnie bisa percaya padanya kalau sekarang dia memang benar-benar menyukai Minnie?

"Annyeonghasimnikka." Kyuhyun memberi salam sambil membungkukkan badannya ketika ia bertemu orang tua Minnie.

"Aha, kau sudah datang! Ayo duduk!" ucap appa Minnie dengan santai. Oke, kesan pertama terhadap sang appa tidak buruk. Kyu duduk dengan perlahan di kursinya. Mereka berempat duduk berhadap-hadapan. Kyuhyun di samping Minnie, lalu appa dan eomma Minnie di depan KyuMin.

Eomma Minnie memandangi Kyu dengan tatapan menilai. "Oooh, jadi ini bocah psikopat itu?" tanya eomma Minnie dengan ketus.

'Deg' Rasanya jantung Kyuhyun mau copot begitu mendengar kalimat pedas itu, sedangkan Minnie berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Minnie pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar Kyu tidak melihatnya. Aigoo eomma-nya ini memang aneh bin ajaib. Seandainya Kyu tau, Eomma-nya bahkan memohon dan merayu-rayu Minnie kalau ia ingin bermain-main dulu dengan calon menantunya…..

"Itu…itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah terpikirkan di otak saya," jawab Kyuhyun pasrah. Apakah eomma Minnie tidak menyukai dirinya? Kyu sudah bertekad menjadi dirinya apa adanya dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur. Ia tak mau membuat dirinya seolah-olah sempurna di depan ortu Minnie.

"Jinja?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku juga sangat terkejut ketika Minnie bilang kalian pacaran. Rasanya sangat menggelikan! Kau tidak punya maksud lain kan, Cho?" lanjut eomma Minnie.

"Saya…," belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, eomma Minnie sudah memberi pertanyaan lain. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Minnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap walaupun wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ye."

"Apa kau sudah pernah mengucapkan 'saranghae'?" lanjut eomma Minnie lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Sampai saat ini, ia memang belum pernah bilang 'saranghae' kepada seseorang. Apakah sekarang eomma Minnie akan marah dan menyuruh mereka putus?

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bilang 'Minnie saranghae' sekarang juga! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" Eomma Minnie terlihat puas dan bangga dengan aktingnya sendiri. Lihatlah, calon menantunya terlihat takut sekaligus bingung.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun bingung. Dia belum pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana ini? Apalagi ini perintah dari ratu. Duh, bagaimana ini?

Perlahan Kyu menoleh ke arah Minnie yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan tawanya. "Mi-Minnie, saranghae….," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Seketika wajahnya merona merah. Kyu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mencintai Minnie. Namun jika disuruh bilang `saranghae` di depan orang tuanya, rasanya benar-benar sangaaaaat malu.

Appa Minnie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggetok kepala istrinya yang usil itu. "Aish, kau keterlaluan istriku. Kau membuat calon menantu kita malu begitu."

"Suamiku, aku harus mengetes anak ini dulu. Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Minnie atau tidak." Eomma Minnie kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Hei, Cho Kyuhyun, aku masih belum percaya kau mencintai Minnie. Sekarang aku ingin kau mencium Minnie di depanku!"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Cobaan apa lagi ini yang harus dihadapinya? Mencium Minnie?

"Eh? Ci...cium?"

Eomma Minnie mengangguk. "Umm! Cepatlah, Cho! Kau mencintainya kan?"

Kyuhyun yang masih dengan wajah merahnya kembali menengok ke arah Minnie. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, ia meraih wajah Minnie dan menangupkannya di kedua telapak tangannya. Eomma Minnie terlihat _stand_ _by_ dengan HP di tangannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minnie perlahan-lahan. Belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang menyuruhnya berhenti. Minnie juga kenapa tidak membantunya, sih? Yeoja itu terlihat santai-santai saja. Bagaimana ini?

'Cup' Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan mencium Minnie di pipinya saja. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangan jika harus mencium Minnie di bibirnya, di depan orang tua Minnie pula. Oooowww bisa-bisa jantungnya berhenti mendadak.

Eomma Minnie tampak cukup puas dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. Wajah calon menantunya yang salah tingkah bercampur malu ini benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Sudahlah, jangan bermain-main lagi! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan istriku." Appa Minnie mengakhiri keadaan yang aneh ini sambil menggetok sekali lagi kepala istrinya. Eomma Minnie pun akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. "Hahahaha… Maaf, Kyu. Eomma hanya ingin bercanda saja. Jangan marah, ne?"

`Apa tadi katanya? Hanya bercanda?`

`Pfiuh…` Kyuhyun langsung lega. Ternyata mereka hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya. Aigoo….dia kira eomma Minnie benar-benar serius. Kyuhyun menatap eomma Minnie yang terkikik pelan. Kali ini ia bisa mengamatinya tanpa rasa takut. Ya ampun….eomma Minnie mirip sekali dengan anaknya. Dia sangat cantik dan imut.

"Eomma memang keterlaluan! Sekarang lebih baik kita mulai makan saja! Aku lapar…" Minnie akhirnya buka suara.

"Baiklah! Ayo makan!" Langsung saja meja makan tersebut jadi ramai karena bunyi sendok garpu yang beradu, plus ocehan-ocehan dari keempat orang yang lagi makan tersebut. Makanan kali ini spesial karena eomma Minnie yang memasak semuanya. Appa Minnie ikut tak percaya. Baru kali ini istrinya masak banyak makanan. Sepertinya istrinya benar-benar menyukai sang calon menantu.

…

"Jadi, kau menyukai pelajaran ekonomi?" tanya appa Minnie di sela-sela acara makan mereka. Walaupun cuma berempat, rasanya suasananya ramaaaaai sekali.

"Ye." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi saya paling suka _science_." Lama-lama Kyuhyun tampak tak canggung lagi. Ia juga sudah bisa ngobrol dengan santai. Sungguh, orang tua Minnie benar-benar orang yang hangat.

"Begitu? Hmm… Jadi, mungkin untuk kuliah nanti, kau bisa ambil _dobel_ _degree_: _science_ dan ekonomi. Hehehehe… itu cuma saran Appa, Kyu. Soalnya Appa sudah menyuruh Minnie masuk ke jurusan hubungan international."

Kyuhyun bingung dengan kalimat appa Minnie. Ia tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. Appa Minnie yang menyadari kebingungan Kyuhyun langsung menyambung kalimatnya. "Maksud appa, kau dan Minnie kan nanti harus bagi-bagi tugas. Minnie bisa mengurus hubungan luar negri, kau bisa urus ekonominya. Soalnya Minnie kadang suka teledor dengan uang. hahahahahaha… Itu ide yang bagus bukan? Hahahahahaha…." Sang appa tampak bangga dengan idenya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Apa sudah sejauh itu orang tua Minnie sudah memikirkan hubungan mereka? Padahal, dia dan Minnie kan baru jadian kurang dari 3 bulan.

"Oya, Kyu. Apa kau tau kalau Minnie ini orang nya _pervert_?" tanya eomma Minnie tiba-tiba, yang langsung disambut teriakan sangat keras dari Minnie. "Yak! Eomma!"

"Asal kau tau, Minnie ini pikirannya sudah dewasa sekali. Mungkin akibat dia cukup lama tinggal di barat."

"Eomma! Apa maksudmu?!" protes Minnie. Ia bahkan berdiri dari tempatnya dan berusaha membungkam mulut sang eomma.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Minnie. Tenanglah… Dengarkan eomma. Ehem…" Eomma Minnie berdehem dulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, tapi kami belum memberimu hadiah, bukan?"

Minnie mengangguk dengan wajah merengut. "Kalian benar-benar tak sayang dengan anak kalian satu-satunya…."

Kini giliran appa Minnie yang berkata-kata. "Makanya, kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk…."Appa Minnie mengulur kalimatnya sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tampak lirik-lirikkan dengan istrinya. Eomma Minnie juga senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Kami sepakat untuk memberimu izin melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dewasa. Apalagi kau sudah besar dan sudah punya pacar…."

Apa maksud mereka?

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun justru yang berseru kaget ketika akhirnya menangkap maksud ucapan ortu Minnie. Sedangkan Minnie justru tersenyum puas. "Benarkah? Kalian mengizinkanku?" tanya Minnie dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

"Asal kalian bisa bertanggung jawab," sambung eomma Minnie. "Maksudku….ehemm…., kalian kan masih muda…. Jadi, lebih baik pakai pengaman."

"MWO!" Kali ini Kyuhyun kembali berseru cukup keras. Ia tak bodoh untuk tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan. "Itu… hal itu hanya boleh setelah menikah…"

Appa dan eomma Minnie terkikik pelan. "Itu terserah kalian," kata sang eomma yang bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Minnie. `Weeeek…. Rasakan kau, Minnie…. Kyuhyun-mu hanya mau _itu_ setelah kalian menikah.`

.

**TBC**

.

Wkwkwkwkwkwk…

Kenapa karakternya OOC gini? Hmm di sini memang karakternya mereka begitu. Kalau yang baca dari awal, pasti sadar kalau karakter Kyu di sini cenderung _cool_, pendiam, anak baik, dan sejenisnya, sedangkan Minnie itu ceria, cerewet, yeoja kuat, tapi gampang nangis klo sudah berhadapan sama Kyu tersayangnya.

Lalu, sedikit _spoiler_: untuk saat ini biarkan KyuMin menikmati momen-momen mereka sebelum ada badai yang menghalang…. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha *ketawa gajelas*


	15. Chapter 15

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter: 15 / 17

Pairing : KyuMin (GS)

**CHAPTER 15**

Minnie duduk bertopang dagu di termpat duduknya sambil memanangi kursi di depannya yang masih kosong. "Kyu belum datang?" ucapnya sambil melihat kembali jam tangannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Minnie melihat jam tangannya.

"Kenapa Kyu belum datang? Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi," Minnie akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya jawaban dari seberang sana hanya bunyi 'tut-tut-tut-tut'.

"Dia benar-benar tidak masuk?" Minnie hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi ketika hingga bel masuk berbunyi namja yang duduk di depannya itu belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Ini jarang terjadi. Kyu tidak masuk sekolah? Apa karena badai salju?" Minnie melirik ke arah jendela. Langit benar-benar gelap seperti sore menjelang malam saja. Sudah dari kemarin siang hujan salju plus angin kencang melanda tanpa henti. Mana kemarin malam anginnya benar-benar kencang pula. Tapi hari ini kan cuaca sudah mendingan?

Minnie mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyun.

'Kyu, kau tidak masuk sekolah? Waeyo?'

Sayangnya hingga jam istirahat pertama, namja itu belum membalas pesannya. Minnie yang sedikit kurang sabar langsung menelepon seseorang.

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Eh, belum keluar dari apartemennya sejak kemarin malam?"

"Terjebak badai salju?"

"Hmm….mungkin sakit gara-gara itu. Kamsahamnida."

Minnie menutup teleponnya kemudian menggenggamnya. Baru saja dia menelepon orang yang bertugas mengawasi namjachingu tersayangnya itu. 'Jadi kemarin kau pulang malam di tengah badai kencang itu? Babo! Pasti kena demam.' Minnie sungguh ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Ia jadi sibuk sendiri menelepon beberapa orang.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Minnie segera berlari keluar dan langsung menuju mobilnya yang sudah _stand by_. Minnie benar-benar khawatir. Pasalnya sampai sekarang pesan singkatnya belum dibalas juga. Kalau pun anak itu tidur, masa sih bisa selama ini? Jangan-jangan dia pingsan atau….

"Eonni, sudah belikan yang aku minta?"

"Ini." Seorang yeoja yang dipanggil 'eonni' menyerahkan sebungkus plastik kepada Minnie.

"Kamsahamnida, Eonni." Minnie menerima bungkusan itu dan tampak mengecek isinya. Setelah merasa tak ada yang kurang, ia meminta sopirnya segera menjalankan mobil.

…

Minnie kembali bergegas begitu sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Benar saja, ketika masuk, ia langsung disambut sesosok namja sedang meringkuk berbalutkan selimut tebal. Sepertinya Kyu memang masih terlelap. Minnie menyalakan lampu dan bahkan sinar lampu ini pun belum sukses membangunkan namja itu.

"Kenapa dia menggulung badannya seperti kimbab begini sih?"Minnie mendekati Kyuhyun, berlutut di sampingnya, dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Kyu.

"Aigoo, panas sekali." Ia juga sempat menyentuh pangkal leher Kyu yang juga panas. "Kau seharusnya tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini. Apalagi pakai menerjang badai segala." Minnie mengeluarkan sesuatu dari plastik yang dibawanya. Ia menempelkan gel dingin di dahi Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedikit bergerak namun masih belum bangun. Betul dugaannya, Kyuhyun demam. Badannya panas, tapi namja itu menggigil. Minnie memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena panas dan bibirnya yang pucat. Minnie membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit basah karena keringat. "Cepat sembuh Kyu."

Perlahan namja yang sedang dibelainya membuka mata. "Hhmm… Mi….Minnie? Kenapa bisa di sini?" tanyanya lemah begitu manik matanya melihat Minnie.

Minnie mengeluarkan kunci dari saku seragamnya. "Aku kan punya kunci apartemenmu."

Kyuhyun hendak bangun namun Minnie mencegahnya. "Jangan bangun dulu. Nanti pusing karena efek tidur lama. Lebih baik kau berbaring dulu."

Kyuhyun menurut. Memang sepertinya lebih baik berbaring dulu. Ia merasa sedikit pusing. Kemarin ia baru sampai apartemennya sekitar jam dua malam. Ketika hendak pulang dari part time-nya, ia memang terjebak badai salju dan mencoba menunggu badai reda. Namun bukannya mereda, semakin malam, badai salju itu justru semakin menggila. Pakai payung juga percuma. Payungnya bahkan langsung rusak akibat angin kencang. Akhirnya ia nekat pulang menerjang badai salju itu.

Sampai di apartemennya, Kyu benar-benar menggigil. Ia merasa lelah, lemas sekaligus kedinginan. Badannya seperti tak bisa berkompromi sedikitpun. Mungkin ini karena akumulasi kegiatannya yang _full_ akhir-akhir ini. Part time barunya benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ia pun langsung membaringkan dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa tidur hingga subuh. Ia sendiri kurang yakin jam berapa ia baru bisa tertidur.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku bawa makanan dulu." Minnie pergi membelakangi Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tampak menuju ke dapur dan sibuk sendiri di sana.

Tak lama kemudian Minnie sudah ada di sisi Kyu lagi. "Ayo makan dulu." Minnie menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat.

"Eh tapi bagaimana cara makannya, ya? Kau jangan duduk tegap dulu." Minnie meletakkan buburnya dan berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian sepertinya ia sudah dapat ide. Minnie duduk bersila di dekat Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengangkat bantal sekaligus kepala Kyuhyun yang masih menempel di bantal itu dan meletakkan bantal plus kepala Kyu itu di atas pahanya.

"Aigoo, kau seperti orang sedang keramas saja. Kenapa bisa basah seperti ini?" Minnie mengusap pelan poni Kyuhyun membetulkan posisi kepala namja itu sehingga keduanya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Nah sekarang bisa makan." Minnie mengambil kembali bubur untuk Kyu dan mulai menyuapinya.

"Gomawo…" Kata Kyu pelan. Ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap sesuap bubur yang disodorkan Minnie. Namun begitu bubur itu ditelan, rasanya…. kenapa rasanya jadi ingin muntah? Kyuhyun buru-buru memegangi mulutnya. `Huek`.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak enak ya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Mual," jawabnya singkat sambil masih memegangi mulutnya.

"Aigoo, tapi kau harus tetap makan. Tidak lihat wajahmu yang pucat ini?" Minnie mendekatkan sesendok bubur lagi ke mulut Kyuhyun, namun namja itu tetap tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan manja. Tinggal makan apa susahnya?"

Kyuhyun masih menggeleng. Sepertinya sekarang ini tidak makan pun ia merasa mual. Entah kenapa perlahan-lahan ia makin merasakan pusing, mual, kedinginan, lemas, dan macam-macam lagi.

Minnie menghembuskan napasnya putus asa. "Baiklah, kubuatkan teh manis hangat saja." Ia meletakkan bubur, bantal (beserta kepala Kyu yang berbaring di atasnya), kemudian menyibukkan diri di dapur lagi. Berterimakasih lah karena berkat Minnie dapur ini sekarang sedikit komplet. Dulu ketika Minnie datang pertama kali, ia bahkan tak menemukan garam dan gula, apalagi teh.

"Teh nya sudah jadi. Bangunlah sebentar." Minnie membantu Kyuhyun duduk kemudian menyodorkan teh hangat kepada Kyu. Kyuhyun meminum teh itu perlahan. Sepertinya minum teh lebih lumayan daripada makan sesuatu. Sekarang ini ia merasa lambungnya benar-benar tak enak, kepalanya benar-benar pusing, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Sebenarnya ia merasa kedinginan, namun entah kenapa saat menyentuh kulitnya, ia merasa panas.

"Bagus." Minnie mengambil gelas teh yang kini sudah kosong. "Nanti kalau sudah tidak mual lagi, kau harus makan." Ia hendak membantu Kyu berbaring lagi ketika baru menyadari namja itu sudah seperti orang mandi.

"Ya ampun Kyu, kau benar-benar seperti orang mandi! Ani ani, seperti orang habis tenggelam!" Minnie menyingkirkan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun. Begitu selimut tersingkap, terlihat pula kemeja putih yang nyaris transparan karena basah, menempel di tubuh Kyu.

"YAAK! Kau masih pakai seragam kemarin?!" Minnie makin kaget ketika melihat ada lambang sekolahnya di kemeja putih tersebut. "Pantas saja kau demam. Kau bahkan tidak ganti baju yang sudah basah. Apa kemarin kau benar-benar tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar ganti baju?"

"Ne," jawab pelan Kyu sedikit terhuyung. Ia ingin kembali berbaring. Ia mencoba meraih selimutnya lagi sebelum tangan Minnie menghentikannya. "Kau harus ganti baju dulu!" Minnie langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Minnie segera menuju ke lemari baju dan mengambil sebuah kaos, bantal baru, selimut baru, dan futon baru. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil handuk yang tergantung di kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya benar-benar penuh memegang barang-barang tersebut.

"Pakai ini saja." Minnie menyerahkan kaos putih kepada Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengambilnya namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung. Buru-buru Minnie duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menopang tubuh Kyu.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan mata terpejam sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Pusing," katanya singkat.

"Ck ck ck. Tentu saja. Itu karena efek hujan salju, kena angin, dan tidur lama. Aish, kau niat ganti baju enggak, sih?" Minnie sedikit sebal. Saat ini ia sedang menggelar futon baru di samping Kyu. Ia hanya geleng-geleng saat melihat Kyuhyun masih diam memegangi kaos yang ia berikan. Tampaknya namja itu masih tersiksa dengan 'penyakit _complicated'_-nya.

Minnie jadi tak sabar. Tangannya segera meraih seragam Kyu dan mulai membuka kancingnya. Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar langsung memegang tangan Minnie. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Minnie tersenyum evil melihat Kyu. 'Sudah seperti mayat hidup saja masih malu-malu. Lagipula kan dia namja, apa yang perlu ditakutinya?'

"Jangan pikir yang macam-macam. Saat ini kau ganti baju sendiri pun aku juga akan melihat tubuhmu. Sama saja bukan?" Minnie menampik tangan Kyu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuka kancing seragam Kyuhyun hingga kancing terakhir tanpa memandang wajah pasrah namja dihadapannya.

Begitu seragam terlepas, Minnie segera mengambil handuk dan mengelap tubuh basah Kyu. Mendadak Minnie merasa berdebar. Melihat dan menyentuh tubuh namja dari dekat begini ternyata bisa membuat jantung berdebar juga. Apalagi tubuh putih pucat ini milik namjachingu-nya sendiri. Minnie berusaha tetap tenang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tau Kyu lebih merasa tak nyaman.

"Go…gomawo," kata Kyuhyun masih dengan suara lemahnya begitu Minnie sukses menggantikannya baju.

Minnie hanya diam. Entahlah sekarang sepertinya ia baru menyadari keputusannya menggantikan baju Kyu itu salah. 'Aduh, jantungku….rasanya mau lepas.' Kata Minnie dalam hati.

"Omo!" mendadak matanya memandang celana panjang yang dipakai Kyuhyun. "Kau juga belum ganti celananya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung bergetar, bukan hanya menggigil kedinginan, namun ia takut Minnie akan nekat menggantikan celananya juga. "A…aku akan ganti sendiri," katanya langsung. Minnie tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun yang menggenggam selimutnya dengan kencang. Namja itu masih diam saja di tempatnya. Sepertinya dia masih mencoba lepas dari pusing dan lelah.

"Kenapa masih diam saja? Sini, aku bantu menggantikannya." Minnie mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Andweeee….. andweeee…."

.

Minnie memandang puas hasil kerjanya: Kyuhyun tersayangnya sudah kembali meringkuk di atas futon yang baru, berbalut selimut yang baru, dan dengan baju-celana yang kering. Minnie juga sudah sukses memaksa namja itu minum bermacam-macam obat.

"Besok tinggal menyuruh eonni untuk mencucikan ini ke laundry." Minnie tampak mengepak futon, selimut, dan seragam Kyuhyun yang basah. "Nah selesai! Ugh berat sekali." Minnie memindahkan bungkusan yang baru saja di pak-nya ke pinggir.

"Sekarang apa lagi, ya?" Minnie tampak berpikir sebentar. "Aha! Aku harus menelepon eonni dan memberitahukan bahwa aku akan menginap di tempat Kyu malam ini." Minnie mengeluarkan HP-nya sambil menekan-nekan layarnya.

"Beres! Semuanya beres! Sekarang aku juga harus tidur." Setelah yakin semua tugasnya selesai, Minnie berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun.

'Hoaamm…' "Ngantuk sekali. Di sini juga dingin…." 'Grrr…grrrr…' Minnie sedikit menggigil. Ia segera masuk ke selimut dan membenamkan tubuhnya di selimut tebal itu.

…

Minnie kembali terusik. Ini sudah sejam sejak ia membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi ia masih belum bisa tidur. "Kenapa masih dingin, sih?" Minnie berguling ke kanan-kiri dengan tak nyaman. "Kenapa Kyu bisa tahan tanpa pemanas ruangan?" Minnie berguling lagi sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan punggung Kyu.

"Sepertinya Kyu tidur nyenyak sekali?" Minnie tersenyum memandang punggung namja yang tidur tepat di sebelahnya. Di sebelahnya? Tentu saja, Kyu kan saat ini hanya punya satu futon. Hihihihi….

"Apakah kalau berpelukan akan terasa lebih hangat?" Minnie _exciting_ dengan ide bagus yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya. Punggung Kyu terlihat begitu menggodanya. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung itu dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Kyu. "Ummm….benar, rasanya sangat hangat. Sekarang aku bisa tidur." Minnie menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia sukses terlelap.

.

"MINNIE!"

"Umm?"

"MINNIE!"

"Aku masih ngantuk." 'Hup' Minnie justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke 'sesuatu' yang sangat nyaman baginya. Tak lupa kakinya juga beraksi dan mengait ke 'sesuatu' itu.

"MINNIE! Lepas! Aku bukan gulingmu!"

Yeoja itu masih tidur dengan _innocent_-nya. Terpaksa Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dengan sedikit tenaga. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Minnie yang mengait di pinggangnya serta kaki Minnie yang menggamitnya bagaikan memeluk guling.

Apa-apa'an ini?! Kyu sudah cukup kaget ketika bangun tidur dan menemukan Minnie yang memeluknya erat. Sepertinya yeoja itu menganggapnya sebagai guling.

Perlahan Minnie membuka matanya dan mengerjap-erjapkannya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "K-kyu?" Minnie dapat melihat jelas sesosok namja tampan yang sedang memandangnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak pulang?" Kyu langsung menghakimi Minnie yang baru sadar dari tidurnya.

'Hoaaam…' Minnie menguap dan men-_stretching_-kan tubuhnya. Ia baru ingat bahwa Kyu tidak tau dirinya memutuskan untuk menginap. Pasti namja itu kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

"Harus pakai menginap segala?!"

Minnie memunyungkan bibirnya. Apa barusan Kyu marah lagi? Kenapa namja itu berbicara dengan suara keras? "Aku hanya cemas, Kyu. Demam-mu tidak turun-turun. Apa aku salah?"

"Lalu pakai tidur di futonku?!"

"Aku tak tau harus tidur di mana…."

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yeoja ini… Minnie… jinja! "Aish… aku tak tau harus bagaimana terhadapmu."

Minnie tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Kyu yang baru saja diacak-acak oleh pemiliknya sendiri. "Seharusnya pagi-pagi begini kau tak boleh marah-marah."

"Aku enggak marah, Minnie. Hanya bertanya," jawab Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia sungguh cemas dan berharap tak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Minnie.

"Tapi kau bicara dengan nada keras. Seharusnya bangun pagi begini dibuka dengan _morning kiss_."

'Cup'

Minnie mengecup cepat bibir Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu terdiam.

"Eh? YAK! MINNIE!"

.

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa ujian kenaikan kelas hampir datang.

Kyuhyun dan Minnie sedang duduk bersebelahan. Mereka duduk di lantai, menyenderkan badan di dinding sedangkan di depan mereka ada meja serba guna Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh dengan buku-buku.

Sudah berjam-jam mata mereka berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal. Ketika sudah penat, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain tebak-tebakkan saja.

"Itu….itu….itu…..," Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat jawaban dari pertanyaan Minnie. "Aku lupa…. Tapi aku sudah pernah membacanya. Apa jawabannya?"

"XXX," jawab Minnie. "Kau masih harus menghapalkan lagi Kyu, masa begini saja lupa. Kalau begini, aku akan merebut ranking satu-mu itu."

"Kau juga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya!" protes Kyuhyun.

Minnie langsung memonyongkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah jenuh. Kita nyemil lagi saja." Minnie mengeluarkan cookies dari tasnya dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia memang sengaja membawa banyak cemilan karena dia tau Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah punya persediaan cemilan di apartemennya.

"Sepertinya Siwon sunbae selalu ikut dalam kampanye-mu. Apakah dia asistenmu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sedang menikmati cookies buatan eomma Minnie. Wajar Kyuhyun bertanya demikian, pasalnya wajah Siwon selalu muncul di setiap berita mengenai kegiatan Minnie. Bahkan namja itu ikut membolos demi ikut ke luar kota bersama Minnie.

Minnie tertawa kecil. "Bukan-bukan-bukan. Dia saja yang selalu datang tanpa diundang."

Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Dia menyukaimu Minnie. Dia bahkan sudah mencoba mengumumkannya kepada seluruh sekolah secara tidak langsung. Kau tau kan dia begitu pamer ketika mendapat nomor HP-mu."

Minnie tertawa geli. "Arayo. Siwon memang seperti itu. Dia bahkan tak pernah absen mengirimiku sms setiap hari."

"Kau senang dapat sms darinya?"

"Kau cemburu?" balas Minnie. "Hanya penasaran," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah hanya penasaran? Aku kecewa kalau begitu." Minnie melipat tangannya sambil memunyungkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Minnie. "Ne, ne, aku cemburu. Kau selalu memaksaku untuk terus terang, ya?"

Minnie tertawa. Ia senang sekali melihat Kyu cemburu. "Tenang saja, Kyu. Aku sudah mem-_black list_ nomor Siwon supaya sms-nya dialihkan langsung ke _server_ dan tidak sampai masuk di _inbox_-ku. Aku benar-benar terganggu dengan sms-nya."

"Jinja?"

Minnie mengangguk mantap. "Aigoo, kenapa kita membahas masalah tak penting seperti itu? Ayo makan lagi."

Minnie mengambil satu cookies lalu memakannya sambil menyenderkan kepala di pundak Kyu. "Kyu, boleh aku bertanya? Aku penasaran dengan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau sedang berkencan?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya, membuat kepala Minnie yang menyender jadi kejedot tembok.

"Adow!" teriak Minnie sambil mengelus kepalanya. Untungnya kejedotnya enggak parah.

"Maaf….maaf…. Habisnya kenapa kau tanya itu?" Kyuhyun ikut mengusap-usap kepala Minnie.

"Aku juga penasaran. Aku berhak tau kan?"

Kyuhyun berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk jawabannya. "Ehm….apa maksudmu kencan? Aku belum pernah punya yeojachingu sebelumnya."

Minnie melotot. "Apa harus kukatakan terus terang? Baiklah, aku ingin tau apa yang kau lakukan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang membayarmu itu."

"Yak! Minnie, kenapa bilang terang terangan begitu?"

"Kau sih yang pura-pura tidak tau." Minnie melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan? Bahkan kau sampai betah seharian di rumah Mimi sunbae."

"Aa… Itu….kita biasa saja. Aku mengajari mereka, memasak, ngobrol, main game, apa lagi ya….." Kyu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya, berpikir.

"Apa kalian berpelukkan?" tanya Minnie.

"E…e….i…iya."

"Ciuman?" lanjut Minnie dengan nada makin horor.

"Umm." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"LALU APA LAGI?!" Minnie melotot. Sepertinya Kyu benar-benar harus cerita semuanya jika tidak ingin Minnie marah.

"I…itu…kami…kami juga tidur bersama." Jawaban Kyuhyun langsung ditanggapi dengan teriakan histeris Minnie.

"MWO?!"

.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter: 16 / 17

Pairing: KyuMin

_._

_Cerita sebelumnya….._

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan? Bahkan kau sampai betah seharian di rumah Mimi sunbae."

"Aa…Itu….kita biasa saja. Aku mengajari mereka, memasak, ngobrol, main game, apa lagi ya….." Kyu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya, berpikir.

"Apa kalian berpelukkan?" tanya Minnie.

"E…e….i…iya."

"Ciuman?" lanjut Minnie dengan nada makin horor.

"Umm." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"LALU APA LAGI?!" Minnie melotot. Sepertinya Kyu benar-benar harus cerita semuanya jika tidak ingin Minnie marah.

"I…itu…kami…kami juga tidur bersama." Jawaban Kyuhyun langsung ditanggapi dengan teriakan histeris Minnie.

"MWO?!"

.

**CHAPTER 16**

'Nyuuuut' Tiba-tiba saja Minnie merasa pening. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar mendengar jawaban Kyu.

"Minnie….itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Itu maksudnya memang tidur bersama, tapi tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sungguh! Aku enggak bohong!"

"KYU?! Aku tak menyangka kau berbuat sejauh itu?!" Minnie berdiri dan mulai membereskan bukunya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja. Bagaimana bisa ada namja seperti itu?

"Aigoo….aku kan hanya menjawab jujur. Kenapa kau marah?" Kyuhyun mengamati Minnie yang sibuk membereskan barangnya. Muka Minnie tampak sangaaaaat kusam.

"Siapa yang tidak marah kalau tau namjachingunya sudah pernah tidur dengan yeoja lain? Kau keterlaluan Kyu!"

"Minnie! Tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau kira. Sungguh. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Hanya tidur….." belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara Minnie sudah memotongnya sambil menutup telinga.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, aku sudah mengerti! Aku pulang dulu!" Dengan sekali gerak, Minnie berhasil memasukkan semua bukunya ke tasnya.

"Minnie?"

Minnie tak menjawab. Ia memakai kembali mantelnya setelah itu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Minnie tunggu sebentar! Aku kan hanya mencoba jujur menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kyu mencoba menghentikan Minnie.

"Sudahlah, aku perlu mendinginkan kepala dulu. Aku pulang." Minnie membuka pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam.

.

MINNIE POV

"Kyu keterlaluan!" Aku hanya bisa mengomel sendiri. Rasanya hati ini sakiiiit sekali. Kyu sungguh keterlaluan. Aku tak menyangka dia berbuat sejauh itu hanya untuk uang. Rendah sekali dia?

"Apakah dia juga mendekatiku hanya untuk harta? Agar bisa hidup enak? Makan gratis? Tak usah kerja? Populer?" Aku membenamkan kepalaku di bantal empukku.

"Aku benci Kyu!"

MINNIE POV END

.

Sepertinya fase marah-ngambek selama pacaran sedang melanda KyuMin. Sejak Minnie ngambek beberapa hari yang lalu, tiap jam istirahat, Kyuhyun terpaksa mengasingkan diri ke luar kelas. Dia sudah berusaha mengajak Minnie bicara, namun yeoja itu malah marah-marah.

"Jangan muncul di hadapanku!" Minnie berusaha keras tak memandang Kyuhyun. Ketika diajak bicara pun ia buru-buru memotongnya kemudian pergi. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan berusaha untuk tidak muncul di hadapan Minnie. Ia juga menghindari tempat-tempat favorit Minnie saat jam istirahat, seperti di dalam kelas, taman, atau kantin.

"Aish…hujan…" Kyuhyun meratapi cuaca yang sedang hujan dengan wajah kecewa. Awal-awal musim semi memang banyak hujan. Terpaksa ia tak bisa bersembunyi di atap sekolah. Padahal tempat inilah yang menjadi langganannya untuk menghindar dari Minnie. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih ke perpustakaan saja.

Tak diduga, di sana ia bertemu Mimi.

"Kyunnie?" panggil Mimi ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di antara rak buku.

"Mimi sunbae?" Kyuhyun ikut kaget bertemu dengan Mimi. Pasalnya, semenjak ia memutuskan aktivitas 'kencan-nya', ia jarang bertemu Mimi.

"Mencari buku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Mimi mencari buku di deretan rak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kamus science. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir tapi aku masih belum paham beberapa istilah."

"Ah, benar, sebentar lagi tingkat XII kan ujian akhir. Semoga sukses, Sunbae-nim!"

Mimi tersenyum senang. "Oya, Kyu, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Mimi ketika ia telah berhasil menemukan kamus science-nya. Ia bahkan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia di tempatnya.

"Apa?"

Mimi terlihat agak ragu membuka mulutnya. "Mengajariku. Nilaiku sedikit turun sejak kita tidak belajar bersama lagi."

"Eh? Tapi aku ini guru yang payah….."

"Ne, kau memang payah, tiba-tiba meninggalkan muridmu yang malang ini."

"Ha..ha..ha.." Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa belajar bersama lagi, Kyu?" Pertanyaan Mimi membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan pikir yang macam-macam. Kali ini kita murni belajar, tidak melakukan hal-hal lain. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Aku benar-benar butuh tutor."Kalimat Mimi terdengar sangat serius.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. "Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa kok," lanjut Mimi langsung. Ada raut kecewa terlihat di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir lama."Sepertinya ide bagus kita belajar bersama," jawab Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia meng-iya-kan permintaan Mimi. Yah, bagaimanapun, Mimi itu sebenarnya yeoja yang baik. Kyuhyun sudah menganggapnya sebagai noona-nya sendiri. Walaupun dulu ia bekerja untuk Mimi, namun pada kehidupan sehari-hari mereka seperti noona-dongsaeng. Mimi juga boleh dibilang salah satu orang terdekat Kyuhyun.

"Jinja? Kebetulan dua minggu ke depan materi di kelas adalah mengulang pelajaran tingkat XI."

Kyuhyun terlihat mengingat-ingat jadwal _part_ _time_-nya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak ada kerjaan di Sabtu sore."

Mimi turut mengecek jadwalnya yang tercatat di _smart_ _phone_-nya. "Oke, Sabtu sore. Di mana?"

"Aku akan ke tempatmu, Sunbae. Tapi kau sediakan makan malam, ya."

"Araseo! Gomawo Kyu!" Mimi berbinar senang dan langsung memeluk Kyu. Kyuhyun kaget dengan pelukan Mimi, ia buru-buru melepaskannya perlahan. Mimi yang sadar langsung buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mianhae… Aku hanya merasa senang…"

.

MINNIE POV

Aku mulai bosan saling diam dengan Kyu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merindukannya. Aku memang masih shock dengan jawabannya kapan waktu. Tidur bersama? Aish, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Siapa yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan? Benar-benar keterlaluan….

"Ani-ani-ani!"

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani-ani-ani! Tapi Kyu janji tidak akan pernah bohong lagi. Seharusnya aku bisa mempercayainya. Aku harus bicara dengannya!"

Aku hendak memanggil namja yang duduk di depanku. Namun aku baru sadar kalau namja itu tidak ada di tempat. 'Kyu ke mana?'

Aku memutuskan mencari ke atap sekolah, tempat kesukaan namja itu, tapi tidak menemukan batang hidung Kyu. Sampai akhirnya kaki jenjangku membawaku ke perpustakaan.

"_Araseo. Aku tidak ada kerjaan di Sabtu sore."_

"_Oke, Sabtu sore. Mau di mana?"_

"_Aku akan ke tempatmu, Sunbae. Tapi kau sediakan makan malam, ya."_

"_Araseo! Gomawo Kyu!"_

Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar suara yang tak asing di telingaku. Perlahan, aku mengintip dari balik rak buku tempatku berdiri saat ini, dan…. Ugh, mataku langsung disambut dengan pemandangan Kyuhyun dan Mimi yang sedang berpelukan. Aku buru-buru menarik tubuhku agar mataku tidak sakit melihat kejadian ini.

'Apa-apa'an itu mereka peluk-pelukkan? Lalu… Kyu mau ke tempat Mimi sunbae lagi?' Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan marah. Aku baru saja mendengar sepotong pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Mimi sunbae di perpustakaan.

'Dasar namja pembohong! Lihat saja nanti!' Api di dadaku kembali berkobar.

MINNIE POV END

.

Sabtu malam Minnie melihat Kyu keluar dari rumah Mimi. Ia memang sudah menanti-nantikan saat ini. Ia ingin menangkap basah Kyu. Minnie bahkan sudah meminta bantuan para pengawalnya untuk melaporkan keberadaan Kyuhyun setiap saat.

Penantiannya berbuah. Akhirnya ia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah Mimi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"Untuk apa aku hanya melihat dari jauh begini?" Minnie keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menghadang Kyuhyun yang baru berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah Mimi.

"Annyeong, Cho. Baru dari mana?" sapa Minnie dengan nada ketus.

"Mi… Minnie?" Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut melihat sosok yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana Minnie bisa ada di sini?

"Kenapa? Terkejut?" Cibir Minnie.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, semenjak kejadian PERCOBAAN PEMBUNUHAN itu kau diawasi?"

"Minnie…"

"Dasar pembohong! Aku tak percaya lagi denganmu! Kau sudah melanggar janjimu, Kyu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak merasa membohongimu. Melanggar janji? Aku juga tidak merasa melanggar janji apa-apa. Aku baru saja belajar bersama dengan Mimi sunbae. Kau tau kan anak tingkat XII sebentar lagi ujian."

"Dia bisa mencari partner lain. Kenapa harus kau?"

"Ah, itu…." Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia bimbang apakah dengan menjelaskan runtutan kejadiannya bisa membuat Minnie mengerti. Hey hey, yeoja di depannya ini sedang cemburu buta bukan?

"Mengaku saja. Kau sudah kangen untuk mesra-mesraan lagi dengannya kan, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Mwo?! Minnie, kau menuduhku! Aku benar hanya mengajari Mimi sunbae. Tidak melakukan hal lain."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau ketauan bertengkar di tengah jalan. Aku kecewa denganmu!"

"Minnie…" lirih Kyu pelan sambil mengikuti Minnie yang berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Dasar namja pembohong! Harusnya aku tak mempercayaimu sejak kejadian percobaan pembunuhan itu."

"Aku tidak bohong lagi sejak kejadian itu," timpal Kyuhyun langsung.

"Dasar namja rendah! Tak punya harga diri! Kau tak pantas untukku!"

'Jleb'

Kata-kata Minnie kasar sekali? Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga dan membiarkan Minnie berlalu.

.

From : Kyu

Minnie, aku minta maaf. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku bisa menceritakan semuanya. Kumohon, kau mau dengarkan aku sampai selesai, ya?

'Huh,' Minnie mendengus pelan dan langsung menghapus pesan Kyu. Namja itu sudah mengirimkan berpuluh-puluh pesan yang berisi permohonan agar Minnie mau bicara dengannya. Semenjak Minnie melabrak Kyuhyun di depan rumah Mimi, Minnie benar-benar tak mau bicara atau melihat Kyuhyun. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun menghadap ke meja di belakangnya (alias tempat duduknya Minnie) dan mulai bicara, Minnie pura-pura cuek dan tidak menanggapi.

"Minnie, kau hanya cemburu kan?"

'Cemburu? Huh, yang benar saja? Untuk apa aku cemburu? PeDe sekali dia?' batin Minnie sambil buru-buru menyumpal telinganya dengan headset. Minnie benar-benar kecewa. Kyuhyun-nya ternyata sama seperti namja-namja lain yang mengejarnya hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Lihat saja sekarang? Berusaha keras mendapat maaf dari Minnie? Mencoba meraih hati Minnie lagi?

'Ternyata kau sama saja dengan namja-namja itu, Kyu.'

…

"Tunggu!" Kyu memegang tangan Minnie. Kali ini ia mencoba menghalangi Minnie yang hendak kabur begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kebetulan anak-anak di kelasnya sudah keluar semua. Sungguh momen yang pas.

"Berani menyentuhku seenaknya, huh? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" Jawaban Minnie sungguh tidak terduga. Kyuhyun terhenyak dan buru-buru melepaskan tangannya. Minnie kembali berjalan cepat berusaha meninggalkannya.

"Minnie, kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkanku?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengikuti langkah cepat Minnie.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Tak ada waktu."

"Oke, kalau begitu kapan kau ada waktu?"

"Entahlah."

"Minnie… Tunggu dulu." Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan Minnie lagi. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh pundak Minnie.

Minnie berhenti sambil mengibaskan pundaknya agar tangan Kyuhyun terlepas darinya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku? Berlutut sekarang juga!"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Minnie berdecih dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

"Minnie…," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Ia belum putus asa rupanya. Ia masih mencoba mengejar Minnie. Lagi-lagi Minnie berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku dengan panggilan sopan!" Ucap Minnie sambil menudingkan telunjuknya.

"Minnie! Kita harus bicara. Masalah ini harus segera kita selesaikan. Aku yakin kau juga tidak mau memikirkannya berlarut-larut kan?"

"Memikirkan berlarut-larut? Kau pikir aku ini tidak ada kerjaan lain selain memikirkanmu? Masih banyak hal lain yang JAUH LEBIH PENTING yang harus kupikirkan!"

"Aku tau. Oleh karena itu sebaiknya masalah tidak penting ini segera diselesaikan bukan? Mungkin masalah tidak penting ini tidak mengganggumu, tapi aku sangat terganggu."

Minnie terlihat kesal sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ara, besok siang di atap sekolah."

.

"Aku hanya mengajari Mimi-sunbae. Tidak berbuat lainnya."

Minnie berdecih pelan. 'Kau berusaha berbohong lagi untuk mengambil hatiku?' batin Minnie. "Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Tidak ada yang tau apa yang kau lakukan di dalam."

"Kau bisa bertanya ke Mimi sunbae."

"Bisa saja kalian sudah berkomplot."

"Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang akan menepati janjiku. Aku tidak bohong. Aku sungguh-sungguh, Sungmin -ssi. Aku hanya mengajari Mimi sunbae. Kenapa tidak percaya juga?"

"Aku perlu bukti, Cho."

"Bagaimana aku membuktikannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Pikirkan sendiri caranya. Kau kan jenius!" cibir Minnie. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Lalu apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau mau mengajarinya? Dia bisa cari partner lain." Minnie melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"Itu…." Kyu bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku….a-aku hanya merasa dia seperti noona-ku sendiri. Jadi, aku ingin membantunya." Kyuhyun jujur mengatakan alasannya, walaupun ia yakin Minnie akan semakin marah.

Benar saja, Minnie mendengus keras. "Cukup. Aku sudah paham. Masalah ini selesai."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau yang sudah bilang sendiri alasannya. Sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke kelas." Minnie langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di atap sekolah.

"Minnie tak percaya padaku? Eotokhe?" Kyu hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok Minnie yang menjauh.

'Grr….grrr…..' Kyuhyun merasa HP di saku celananya bergetar. Dengan tak bergairah ia meraih HP-nya. "Yoboseyo?"

.

Minnie berjalan dengan gontai. 'Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Dia adalah murid terpintar, Minnie! Akalnya pasti banyak. Mengajari pelajaran karena menganggap Mimi seperti noona sendiri? Cih, alasan murahan.' Tak disadari kakinya menuntun Minnie ke taman sekolah. Di saat pikirannya sedang kalut begini, Minnie butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan matanya.

"Kyu, ternyata tebakanmu benar. Soal tipe seperti yang kau bilang itu banyak sekali yang keluar. Kali ini aku yakin bisa dapat 100!"

Minnie mendengar seorang yeoja menyebut nama Kyu. "Mimi sunbae?" gumam Minnie pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekat Mimi berdiri saat ini.

"Eh, Sabtu besok kau tidak bisa mengajariku lagi? Kenapa Kyu?"

"Kau sibuk? Araseo."

"Ah! Kalau begitu kita belajar di sekolah saja!"

" Eh, kenapa tidak bisa juga?"

"Aish… Tapi kau guru terhebat, Kyu. _Feeling_-mu tentang soal yang akan keluar benar-benar tepat."

"Emm… Kyu, sebenarnya teman-temanku juga ingin diajari olehmu. Kita sekelas sudah meluangkan waktu Sabtu besok. Park Seonsaengnim kan _mood_-nya sedang buruk, dia sama sekali tidak mengajari kami apa-apa. Di kelas kerjanya marah melulu…. Kami terpaksa belajar sendiri."

"Nee….. Kwencanayo, aku akan bilang pada teman-temanku kalau kau ada urusan lain. Lagian memang salahku langsung bilang kalau kau pasti bersedia mengajari mereka. Ha…ha….ha…."

"Eh, yeojachigu-mu marah?"

Minnie memelototkan matanya. Apakah itu Kyu? Kenapa menyebut-nyebut 'yeojachingu'? Apa Kyu cerita kalau mereka pacaran? Minnie semakin menajamkan telinganya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Dia pasti cemburu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mianhae, Kyu. _By the way_, siapa sih pacarmu itu? Bukan Vic kan?"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Aish, kau membuatku penasaran. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku berharap kalian segera berbaikan. Aku jadi merasa tak enak begini. Mianhae."

"Araseo. Gomawo Kyu." 'Pluk' Mimi menutup Hp flipnya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Apakah aku mengganggu hubungan asmara Kyu?" Mimi melonjorkan kakinya dan merilekskan badannya. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus berusaha belajar sendiri! Mimi, fighting!"

…

'Nyuut'

Minnie memegangi dadanya. Mendadak ada sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya. Apakah orang yang diajak bicara oleh Mimi itu benar Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu, sepertinya kemarin Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya mengajari Mimi. Pembicaraan mereka tak terdeteksi ke arah-arah kencan dan semacamnya. Rasa bersalah muncul di hati Minnie.

…

Bel masuk telah berbunyi lagi. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Mimi sunbae barusan, rasanya Minnie tak ingin ke mana-mana. Ia menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan duduk sambil bertopang dagu di kelas. Tak lama, matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang sekarang ini memang sedang memenuhi otaknya.

'Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku benar-benar telah menuduh Kyu yang bukan-bukan?' Pada awalnya Minnie benar-benar cemburu buta dan sangat kecewa sehingga ia yakin Kyuhyun berbohong.

Namun saat ini?

Minnie sungguh menyesali perbuatannya. Ia bahkan membenamkan wajahnya ke meja begitu menyadari Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia sungguh tak punya muka bertemu Kyu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Minnie dalam hati. Terbesit rasa rindu Kyu kembali mengajaknya bicara untuk menerangkan semuanya. `Tapi aku sudah mengatainya dengan keras. Dia pasti marah….`.

Dugaan Minnie benar. Ssaat ini Kyu memang mengira Minnie marah besar padanya. Ia sungguh kaget Minnie mendadak jadi tegas serta berani membentaknya. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menuruti Minnie alias tidak berinteraksi dengannya.

Hubungan yang _complicated_….

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak percakapan KyuMin di atap, dan mereka masih saling diam sampai saat ini. Walaupun sebenarnya Minnie sudah ada rasa bersalah dan ingin mengajak Kyu bicara, tapi waktu dan kesempatan masih belum mengizinkan mereka berinteraksi.

Kebetulan pula akhir-akhir ini jadwal Minnie sedang padat. Ia sedang membantu proyek pendidikan di kawasan pelosok. Proyek ini mengharuskannya berkunjung ke daerah pelosok bersama dengan rombongan kementerian pendidikan. Minnie terlihat menikmati perannya. Ia mengunjungi sekolah pelosok yang jarang dikunjungi. Ia juga berinteraksi dengan anak-anak di sana. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat heboh: Choi Siwon ikut serta! Entah mungkin ini hal yang disengaja.

Alhasil, media massa tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan peristiwa ini. Banyak foto berdua Minnie dan Siwon dirilis di media dan televisi. Mereka tidak hanya tampak serasi ketika serius mengunjungi sekolah-sekolah, namun juga terlihat serasi ketika tertawa bersama saat bermain bersama anak-anak kecil. Berita ini benar-benar HOT.

' Minnie dan Siwon lagi?' Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa saat melihat liputan kegiatan Minnie lagi-lagi muncul di berita. Ia menonton berita itu dari layar besar yang terdapat di perempatan lampu merah.

'Senyum Minnie benar-benar lepas ketika bersama namja lain. Mungkin memang aku tak pantas untuknya,' batin Kyuhyun sambil menunggu lampu berganti menjadi hijau. 'Kyu babo, seharusnya kau sadar siapa dirimu. Kau berbeda jauh dengan dirinya dan kau bisa memberikan efek buruk kepada Minnie jika kau terus bersamanya.'

"Kurasa aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan…."

.

'Teeet…' Bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi. Anak-anak segera keluar, tak terkecuali namja di depan Minnie.

Minnie terlihat masih malas-malasan di mejanya. Ia malas pulang karena takut Choi Siwon akan memaksanya pulang bersama lagi. Efek gosip di media sungguh membuat namja Choi ini makin besar kepala dan makin berani.

'Grrrr….. grrrr….' Tiba-tiba saja HP Minnie bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

…

From : Beloved Kyu

Sungmin-ssi, maaf mengganggumu. Apakah kau punya waktu sekarang? Aku yang bodoh ini masih belum jelas dengan jawabanmu kemarin. Ayo kita selesaikan dengan jelas.

…

Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Kyu mengiriminya pesan! Tak bisa dibohongi, Minnie sangat senang ketika melihat nama Kyu muncul di display HP-nya barusan. Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu. Ia sangat senang dan menanti-nantikan pesan dari Kyu.

'Jawaban apa, ya?' Apa yang harus diselesaikan?' Otak Minnie langsung memikirkan sesuatu. 'Astaga! Jangan-jangan Kyu minta putus. Hubungan kita kan memang masih belum jelas. Aku sendiri juga belum memutuskannya.'

Minnie meremas tangannya. 'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Kyu mengajak putus? Apa yang harus kujawab?'

…

Minnie berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya. Namja itu menyender di tangki air dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Jantung Minnie berdegup kencang. Minnie juga masih meremas tangannya.

"Maaf Sungmin-ssi, aku yang bodoh ini baru sadar bahwa dari awal hubungan kita ini salah."

'Deg' Minnie semakin meremas tangannya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Jadi kupikir lebih baik memang kita sudahi saja. Apakah itu juga maksud dari jawabanmu kemarin, Sungmin-ssi?"

.

**TBC**

**.**

Bagi yang nyinggung-nyinggung soal NC, ff ini masih konsisten dengan rated T.

Memang, ada yang mau NC? Kalau banyak yang mau ya nanti bisa dinego…... Hahahahahaha.

Yang tanya tentang Kibum… Hmmm… sepertinya Kibum uda ga muncul lagi… Kibum cuma kebagian jadi cameo. Fokusnya uda full KyuMin. Maap ne?


	17. Chapter 17-FINAL CHAP

Princess Minnie and the Pauper

Chapter : 17 (FINAL CHAP)

Pairing : KyuMin (GS)

.

_**Cerita sebelumnya**_

Minnie berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya. Namja itu menyender di tangki air dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Jantung Minnie berdegup kencang. Minnie juga masih meremas tangannya.

"Maaf Sungmin-ssi, aku yang bodoh ini baru sadar bahwa dari awal hubungan kita ini salah."

'Deg' Minnie semakin meremas tangannya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Jadi kupikir lebih baik memang kita sudahi saja. Apakah itu juga maksud dari jawabanmu kemarin, Sungmin-ssi?"

.

**CHAPTER 17**

Minnie berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar. Ia pun hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang dipikirkannya jadi kenyataan.

Kyu mengajaknya putus.

Minnie hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Otaknya _blank_ tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Serasa ada batu besar yang menimpanya.

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku tak akan punya maksud buruk lagi terhadapmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi kuharap, kita tetap bisa berteman." Kyuhyun menarik napas sebentar. "Umm….. Maksudku, aku memang rendah dan miskin. Tapi… Aku sungguh berharap bisa menjadi temanmu, Sungmin-ssi."

Minnie masih terdiam mencerna semua kalimat Kyuhyun yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Lagi-lagi! Hanya Kyu yang bisa membuatnya menangis.

"Kurasa, masalah ini sudah selesai. Aku pamit dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Minnie yang masih diam. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi Minnie. Kebersamaan mereka yang belum lama sudah cukup membuat Kyu jatuh pada pesona Minnie. Namun Kyu terpaksa harus mengambil jalan ini. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang.

'Kurasa, aku memang bukan jodohmu, Minnie.' Kyuhyun berjalan pelan meninggalkan Minnie.

Minnie menggeleng. "Andwee! Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan sepihak!" Minnie berteriak dan langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, mencegah namja itu pergi.

Kyuhyun terlihat kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Minnie. Yeoja itu bahkan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil keputusan sendiri? Aku bahkan belum berkata apapun. Hiks…"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan isakan kecil Minnie. Apakah yeoja itu menangis lagi?

"Aku yang salah, Kyu. Aku sudah menuduhmu." Minnie tak kuasa menitikkan air matanya di pelukan Kyuhyun. Minnie benar-benar menangis. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahu Minnie yang naik turun akibat terisak-isak.

"Min… Minnie?" perlahan Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong Minnie agar melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Kyu. Aku yang salah." Minnie justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak salah Minnie. Aku yang salah. Aku telah mengecewakanmu."

Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "Aku yang salah, Kyu. Aku yang terlalu cemburu padamu. Maafkan aku. Kau pasti kecewa denganku." Minnie masih sesenggukan. "Aku sudah tau semuanya. Aku baru sadar kalau aku terlalu cepat menuduhmu."

Perlahan Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Minnie, membelai rambut panjang Minnie. "Apakah kalau begitu, berarti kau mempercayaiku?"

Minnie mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyu.

"Untunglah, berarti salah paham ini sudah selesai." Kyuhyun meraih wajah Minnie, menghapus air matanya, dan menatap lekat mata berair Minnie. "Jangan menangis. Kalau ada yang melihat, aku bisa dihukum karena membuat tuan putri menangis." Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Minnie yang penuh air mata. Rasanya sedih sekali melihat wajah cantik di depannya ini menangis. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat air mata di wajah Minnie.

"Aku benar-benar malu…. Sudah menuduhmu…," lanjut Minnie.

"Aigoo…. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan nangis lagi ya Minnie. Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Minnie agar mata mereka bisa bertatapan. Sorot mata tak bisa berbohong. Kyuhyun ingin membuat Minnie tau bahwa ia sudah menganggap masalah itu selesai.

Minnie terbius dengan mata bening Kyu. Ia sangat suka dengan pandangan seperti ini. Kyu benar-benar sangat tampan.

Minnie merasakan hangat di tubuhnya. Ia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan tangannya kini merangkul leher namja itu.

Minnie tak bisa berpikir jauh lagi, dengan satu gerakan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyu dan mencium bibirnya. Sebenarnya Minnie hanya bermaksud memberikan kecupan sebentar. Namun ternyata bibir Kyu sangat hangat dan lembut, membuatnya betah berlama-lama di sana.

"Minnie," tangan Kyuhyun memegang kepala Minnie dan melepaskannya dari ciuman Minnie. Wajah yeoja itu memerah dan terlihat malu. Minnie melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kyu dan berusaha menunduk untuk menghindari mata Kyuhyun. Namun sayangnya, pemuda itu justru kembali mengangkat wajah Minnie. "Aku sudah berpikir matang-ma…," Belum selesai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minnie buru-buru memotong kalimat Kyu. "Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi? Kau tidak bermaksud memutuskan hubungan kita kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir panjang. Ia meraih tangan Minnie dan menggenggamnya. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Kita sangat berbeda, Minnie. Kupikir, aku bisa memberikan kesan buruk padamu jika kita terus bersama. Kau begitu sempurna, sudah sepatutnya kau dapat namja yang lebih baik."

'Nyuut'

Rasanya jantung Minnie ingin berhenti ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kenapa Kyu masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka?

Lalu, sepatutnya mendapat namja yang lebih baik?

Bagaimana mungkin Minnie bisa berpaling dengan pria lain? Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya ada Kyu di hati dan otaknya. "Jangan pernah mengajakku putus. Kemarin itu hanya kebodohanku." Pelupuk mata Minnie kembali basah. "Please…" Minnie membuang semua gengsinya sebagai yeoja. Ia sungguh tak mau putus.

"Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Kyuhyun buru-buru.

"Kau yang membuatku begini…," jawab Minnie sesenggukan.

Jika hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat membuat Minnie menangis, maka kebalikannya, hanya tangisan Minnie yang membuat Kyuhyun luluh. Kyuhyun sungguh tak suka Minnie menangis. Rasanya, hatinya ikut pedih melihat air mata Minnie.

Minnie-nya yang begitu cantik dan manis. Minnie-nya yang sempurna. Minnie-nya yang bisa membuatnya merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta….

Kyuhyun mengusap kembali air mata di pipi Minnie. Perlahan ia ganti mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minnie. Sontak Minnie menutup matanya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun makin dekat. Dengan lembut namja itu menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Minnie, membuat jantung Minnie berdetak kencang seperti terkena tegangan voltase tinggi.

Kyuhyun menciumnya! Untuk pertama kalinya, namja itu mencium Minnie!

Bibir merah Minnie sangat manis. Ditambah lagi kulit wajahnya yang halus ketika bergesekkan dengan kulitnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbius. Tangannya kembali meraih pinggang ramping Minnie, membawa tubuh Minnie mendekat kepadanya sedangkan Minnie kembali mengeratkan tangannya di leher Kyu.

'Mmmmph…'

Bibir basah keduanya saling melumat, deru napas keduanya saling menghangatkan, dengan mata terpejam mereka saling menikmati momen ini.

"Saranghaeyo Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Nado saranghae Kyu," jawab Minnie pelan.

Dan mereka kembali memagut bibir satu sama lain.

.

FIN

.

Minnie sedang ikut kampanye _go_ _green_ ke seluruh dunia. Alhasil, ia pun bolos sekolah hampir sebulan. Kyuhyun jadi merasa ada yang hilang, walaupun sebenarnya mereka sering teleponan dan berkirim pesan.

Kyu juga tak melewatkan setiap liputan mengenai Minnie. Melihat kegiatan Minnie diliput sangat membuatnya senang. Minnie terlihat semakin mengagumkan.

"Minnie!" panggil teman-temannya ketika melihat Minnie muncul lagi di kelas. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik membaca buru-buru menutup bukunya begitu mendengar nama Minnie.

'Minnie sudah masuk sekolah? Bukannya dia bilang masih capek?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kampanyemu bagus sekali Minnie. Aku selalu mengikuti beritanya lho!" seru Minho.

"Aku yakin semua penduduk dunia akan langsung menanam pohon di rumahnya!" Seru Wookie tak mau kalah.

"Untuk menjadikan bumi hijau bukan cuma dengan menanam pohon kok. Menghemat listrik, air, dan gas juga salah satu cara yang ampuh," ucap Minnie lancar.

"Kau mulai berkampanye lagi?"

Mereka semua tertawa.

Minnie tersenyum. "Aku bawa oleh-oleh…." Ia mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dari tasnya. Teman-temannya langsung berteriak senang dan mengerubungi coklat yang dibawa Minnie. Mereka heboh sendiri, sedangkan Minnie berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Minnie yang datang mendekat.

"Kau sudah masuk? Bukannya kau bilang masih lelah?" Tanya Kyu.

"Aku kangen denganmu," jawab Minnie sambil meletakkan tas-nya. "Enggak mau coklatnya juga, Kyu? Nanti habis lho!" goda Minnie melihat Kyu masih setia di kursinya.

"Lho, ini aku baru mau berdiri." Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke arah meja Minho yang penuh dengan teman-temannya. Namun ketika hendak melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"Hanya bercanda, Kyu. Aku bawakan ini khusus untukmu." Minnie menyerahkan sekotak coklat kepada Kyuhyun. Mumpung teman-temannya sedang heboh di depan, tak ada yang dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh membeda-bedakan teman, Minnie."

"Kau mengkritikku?"Minnie mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menarik kembali coklatnya dan memasukkan ke tas.

"Yah, kenapa kau tidak ikhlas begitu memberinya?" protes Kyuhyun.

Minnie jadi geli melihat wajah kecewa Kyu. Dia mengeluarkan lagi coklatnya lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini untuk Kyunnie-ku tersayang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Eh, tidak ketauan kan?" Kyuhyun buru-buru menerimanya dan menatap seisi kelas yang sepertinya masih fokus memilih coklat yang dibawa Minnie. Ia takut akan muncul gosip baru jika teman-temannya melihat Minnie memberikan sekotak coklat spesial hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Minnie.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras, Minnie. Sebenarnya kau bisa memberikannya pulang sekolah nanti," jawab Kyuhyun.

Minnie tersenyum. "Kyu," panggilnya manja. "Tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Aku berencana akan segera mengumumkan hubungan kita ke publik. Seluruh dunia harus tau hubungan kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minnie tersenyum jahil. "CHO KYUHYUN SARANGHAEEEEE!" Teriak Minnie heboh, membuat seisi kelas langsung menatapnya.

"MWOOOO?!" Kyuhyun membelalak hebat.

Seiring dengan teriakan Kyuhyun, Minnie juga memeluk erat namja di hadapannya ini. Masa bodoh dengan teman-temannya yang kini menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran.

Mulai saat ini, semuanya harus tau: Cho Kyuhyun hanya untuk Lee Sungmin, dan Lee Sungmin hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

Notes:

Akhirnya…. Kelar juga ceritanya. Udah bisa ditebak, ya akhir ceritanya? Hahahahahaha….

Thanks untuk yang setia membaca dan me-review fic ini. Maafin jika banyak kurangnya. Maklumlah, sebenarnya basic author itu nulis cerita anak-anak di majalah Bobo dan sejenisnya. Wkwkwkwkwkkkk…. Ini ff pertama yang kutulis dan ternyata seru juga nulis ff.

Trus, berdasarkan komen yang masuk, akhirnya fic ini tetap konsisten di jalur rated T. Untuk KyuMin rated M, akan diusahakan di fic selanjut-selanjutnya….

Okay, sepertinya semua pertanyaan udah terjawab. Ga punya utang lagi kan?

_See you….._


End file.
